Saving a Goddess
by Unavoidablechinmove
Summary: It was just another day of hunting for Noctis and his friends when the day takes a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

It was another normal day in Lucis, well as normal as a day could be when you are hunting dangerous creatures whose sole purpose is to kill you in agonizing ways. But then again Noctis was probably just overacting. Yeah overacting that was his exact thought as he was tossed into the air by an angry dualhorn.

'Noct!' was Gladio's thunderous response as he slammed his shield into the offending creature while Noct warped himself back to the ground.

'You gotta be more careful there buddy' joked Prompto as he patted his friend on the back.

A sharp piercing sound followed by a soft whine was heard from the Dualhorn as Ignis put an end to the dying creature, 'Indeed, you should pay better attention to your surroundings Noct' Ignis advised.

'Yeah yeah I get it' Noctis said as he wiped the dust off his clothes, 'anyway is that the last one, my clothes are icky'.

Ignis checked through his notebook, scratching off their latest bounty 'Yes that would appear to be the last of our hunts' he said, returning his book to his pocket.

'Woohoo, I call shotgun!' Prompto yelled, already running towards the Regalia.

The rest of the party sighed at their eccentric gunner's behaviour as they followed him. However their reprieve was cut short by the arrival of the empire.

'Dropships!' Gladio called out as the entire party summoning their various weapons.

Prompto looked through the iron sights of his handgun, counting how many ships there were, 'umm guys there are a lot of those dropships. And by a lot I mean like a freaking fleet!'

'It may be best to retreat' Ignis advised.

Noctis was having none of it 'Nah we can take them'. Though his confidence started to take a beating when the ships started to unload their contents, seemingly endless groups of MTs and worse yet they were accompanied by the large mech robots.

Soon the bullets started to fly at the group, 'with me everyone!' Noct yelled as he shielded his friends with his Armiger.

The royal retune charged at the small army, Noct throwing grenades filled with the magical elements, Ignis flinging daggers with deadly precision. Prompto took his time sniping away at stay MTs that tried to flank his friends and Gladiolus covered Noct with his shield, protecting him as befit his role.

Yet it wasn't enough as the ranks of MTs seemed to not deplete. Noct soon ran out of magic and his arms were growing sorer by the second and his weapons heavier. The rest of his companions weren't faring any better, several potions had been used to keep them going but the earlier hunts had already taken their toll on the energy of the group.

Noct warped onto the top of one of the Mech, stabbing into the metallic surface with his Father's sword and destroying the internal machinery. As he jumped down and ran next to Gladio he noted another dropship deploying a new mech, effectively replacing the one he had just blown up.

'Noct we're running out of moves here, do you think one of those Gods want to lend a hand' Gladio yelled at the Prince as he ran an MT through with his greatsword. Noct frowned at the suggestion, he could feel the presence of a God wanting to help so that wasn't the problem. It was the fact he despised summoning them, the instant migraine and the loss of any energy quickly led to a fear of summoning.

'Get clear!' Noct yelled to his comrades, a bit of pain was worth living. His friends got the signal and retreated to the Regalia. The whole MT army was now solely focused on him. Biting his lip Noct allowed the godly presence to assist him. Soon the environment started to freeze over, Noct saw his breath leave his mouth. Looking to his right he found Gentiana had mysteriously appeared, she smiled at the Prince before walking forward and transforming into the Glacian.

That was when the pain kicked in, like nails being driven into his skull. Noct continued to bite his lip even when he tasted blood. He tried to distract himself by watching Shiva and her duplicates dance around the area, slowing freezing the robotic army where they stood.

Something was wrong. Noct looked up and saw a small team of MTs preparing a Magitek spear, the ones used to fell Gods. Realisation hit him in the face, Nifelheim had wanted him to summon a God.

Before he could say a word the spear was fired from its launcher, aiming for one of the Glacians, a sinking feeling told him that she wasn't a duplicate. Relying solely on instincts he yanked one of his royal arms out of his armiger and threw it, warping to the weapon when it reached its target. Closing his eyes he waited for the inevitable.

He gasped as the spear ripped its way through his body, the pain came next. It flooded his mind, blocking out every other sense and made it impossible for Noct to think. Desperately Noct tried to stay conscious, he knew what awaited him if he didn't, he forced his eyes open and found that he was still in the sky. Looking down he saw it, the black metal sticking out of his stomach.

Noct felt bile building in his throat, but he dragged his eyes away from it. Looking around Noct saw the Glacians circling him, guarding him, the one he had saved was holding him in her arms. Looking into her eyes Noct saw confusion, 'why?' she muttered.

Noct blinked heavily, his mind going fogging, 'I…I…Don't…' his eyes closed.

When he next opened his eyes he was on the ground, though he could still feel the spear embedded inside him. When he tried to sit up a cold hand kept him in place, Shiva still held on to him.

'Noct?' came the worried voice of his advisor. Noct looked to his side and found his friends close, though they were blocked by Shiva's duplicates.

'Specs? Wha…? Noctis was stopped by Shiva putting a finger on his mouth.

'Be still' She whispered, her hand flowing from his mouth to the spear handle, he fingers wrapping around it. The spear froze under her touch and then shattered the fragments no more than icy dust.

The damage done by the spear still remained, however the goddess tackled that issue as well. A glowing finger pointed at the wound started the healing process, Noctis flinched as flesh and organs grew rapidly inside of him. When it was over Noctis couldn't help but smile weakly at the loss of his belly button.

'Thank you' Noct told the Glacian, she smiled faintly.

Shiva then turned her head towards Noct's friends, her friendly demeanour turning cold. 'Leave us' she instructed.

'Like hell we will!' Gladiolus retorted hotly, Ignis's hand on his shoulder was the only thing stopping him from bolting at the Goddess.

'Whether we like it or not, we must do what the Glacian orders' Ignis said patiently, 'Noct is in good hands Gladio'.

Gladiolus lowered his clench hands in defeat before stalking back to the Regalia, Ignis soon followed his jacket hung over his shoulder. Prompto remained, looking for assurance that his friend would be safe. Noctis nodded to him with a smile, Prompto responded with his own and left for the Regalia.

Noctis shuffled slightly, trying to pull himself out of Shiva's grip, but it was easier said than done.

'Are you going to let me go? Noctis asked as his attempt to break free failed.

Shiva's smile returned and she gripped the prince closer to her. Her hold giving no impression that her domain was the desolate cold.

'I'll take that as a no then' Noctis huffed, 'what do you want?'

'I want to thank you' the Glacian whispered, her face inching closer to the Prince's.

'Err there's no need' Noctis responded, wishing that his ability to warp was working.

Shiva's lips pressed lightly against Noctis's, testing for some kind of resistance. When she received none her lips clamped down, a burning desire spreading through her being.

Eventually Shiva pulled away allow Noctis to breathe, 'Woah' he muttered. A million questions flew through Noctis's head, what happened now? What about Luna? Was this even a 'this'?

These questions wouldn't be answered. Noctis yawned, even though his wounds were healed his body still had lost blood and his previous battles were soon catching up.

'Sleep my prince, I shall keep you safe' Shiva said soothingly, her grip on Noctis was strangely comforting to the tired prince.

Noctis didn't resist sleeps' grasp as his eyes closed. The Glacian and her duplicates jealously guarding the one who had saved them, and the one they loved.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So that's that, not planning on writing more for this scenario. I might add a couple more one shots. The main problem is that I like the imagery of Shiva and Noctis, but I don't actually like it too much story wise, especially with the updates to Shiva and Ifrit's story.**

 **Also for those wondering when this takes place, I would say it was when Noctis gets his powers back in Zegnautus keep and decided to take Umbra back in time,and yes I bent the cannon so he's actually going back in time, not just remembering it or whatever Umbra does.**

 **Drop a review if you are feeling generous, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis awoke to find himself in the backseat of the Regalia, Jerking up he was stopped by Gladiolus large hand.

'Steady on there champ' Gladiolus cautioned, pushing his ward back into his seat.

'Ah the Prince is back with us then?' came Ignis's voice for the driver's seat.

'Seems so. Hey buddy' Prompto greeted, looking behind to smile as his friend.

Noctis rubbed the sleep from his eyes, 'what happened?' he asked slightly dazed by his new surroundings. Looking to his side he noted that the Regalia was moving and that up a head was Hammerhead garage.

'You got impaled by an imperial harpoon saving the Glacian, we feared that you would perish but it seems that the Glacian has healed you. The same cannot be said for your shirt' Ignis informed Noctis.

Noctis looked down and saw that his black shirt had a large hole, and that his belly button was missing _'Not that bad of a sacrifice'_ he concluded.

'So what did Shiva want with you?' Gladiolus asked gruffly, his arms crossed as he waited for an answer.

That brought the memories flooding back to Noctis, he remembered being stabbed, and being healed by Shiva… and the kiss. Noctis knew he couldn't tell the other about being kissed by the Goddess, Prompto would tease him, Gladiolus would laugh at him while Ignis would ask the awful question of did he enjoy it. Well that was what Noctis thought they would do, and he knew his friends pretty well.

'She just wanted to make sure I hurried to Altissa' Noctis lied, looking away from his fiend's faces.

'Well we shall be there in due course' Ignis stated 'But for now I would ask that we rested in hammerhead, tomorrow we can plan our next move'.

The rest of the guys agreed, and soon the Regalia was turning into the rest station. Noctis grabbed his spare black shirt from the car's trunk and threw his ruined one to Ignis who insisted that he try and repair it. The evening was spent around the campervan relaxing after the stressful day that had occurred, and yet Noctis couldn't relax. His mind kept returning to his kiss with Shiva, he couldn't lie to himself, he enjoyed the kiss. Shiva's lips were soft and cool, even thinking about it caused shivers to flow down his spine.

Noctis groaned internally, what was he supposed to do? He had a hard enough time with normal women, but a Goddess, that was too much for him. _'Maybe if I just don't summon her things will be ok, then again she may not mean anything by it'_ he pondered. Resolving himself to just put it off Noctis retired for the night, his quiet behaviour was nothing new for his friends and they just shrugged it off.

The next morning Noctis awoke earlier than usual, and without any coaxing from Gladiolus or Ignis. Styling his hair to its normal appearance Noctis stepped outside into the dusty, arid area to find a cold breeze being blasted at him. Taken aback by the wind Noctis looked around but he failed to find the source of the wind.

'Are you well Noct?' came Ignis voice as he emerged from the diner.

Shaking his head he responded to his friend 'Yeah I'm good'. Noctis then proceeded to catch up with his advisor 'So what's the plan for today?'

'A visit to the hunter's base has been put off for long enough, I would advise that we check in with the people there'.

'Sounds good, we heading off now then?' Noctis asked.

'As soon as have restocked our potions, yesterday's skirmishes deleted our store severely'.

Two hours later the royal retinue left Hammerhead, their supplies restocked. The journey would take most of the day and so Noctis took to watching the blurring environment.

'So Noct I took this photo yesterday, I was wondering if you wanted to keep it' Prompto asked, his voice to gleeful to be normal.

The gunner handed Noctis the photo, and instantly he wanted to rip it apart. It was Shiva clutching Noctis after she had healed him. Before he could rip the photo Gladiolus snatched it. 'Oh yeah this is a keeper. Look Noct, Shiva's holding you like a baby' he jeered playful.

'Knock it off' Noctis moaned, trying to take the photo back.

'Aw don't be like that, it's good that you're seeing new people. Though I bet Luna is jealous' Prompto added.

Noctis froze at the name of his dead fiancé. 'Now Prompto I think you are going too far' Ignis told Prompto, whose face fell slightly.

'Oh, sorry buddy' he apologised.

'No worries' Noctis muttered, stealing back the offending picture from Gladiolus as he lowered his guard watching the discussion. Noctis burned the picture with his magic and threw the ashes out the side of the Regalia, he then settled in for the long rider, ignoring his friends as he dozed in and out of consciousness.

His rest was interrupted by water splashing onto his face, looking around he noticed that the dusty sandy Leide area had been replaced by lush green fields, they were in Cleigne.

'We there yet?' he asked while he stretched.

'Almost, we're entering the tunnels now' Ignis said, and was right as the sunlight was cut off by the dark tunnel.

At the Hunter's HQ the group wrangled up two different jobs, one from a hunter asking Noctis to kill a monster found near the lake at night due North. The other job was more strenuous, Noctis found an old lady who gave him a key to the doors that he and the others hand found in the various caves and ruins.

'Which one should we go for?' Noctis asked his friends as they sat at the local dining tables.

'The monster at the lake sounds easier' Prompto said.

'I gotta agree with blondie, that key job is gunna take a while' Gladiolus added.

Noctis rose from his plastic chair, 'Well I guess that's that' only to stop as Ignis seemed to be deep in thought.

'Something wrong Specs?' Noctis asked, using his favourite nickname for Ignis.

'I talked to the hunter about the bounty, he told me that we should be careful around the monster, and that it is the strongest creature he has ever seen' Ignis explained.

Gladiolus seemed to brush off the warning 'we've faced worse, come on guys'. The rest followed Gladiolus's direction and they were soon out on the northern road, Ignis slapping Prompto's hand as he tried to turn the radio on while Noctis above his seat enjoying the wind blasted at his face.

When they reached the muddy path the led to the monster the sun had already departed from the sky. Some quick preparations were made before they set off, Noctis mixed some elemental magic into several flasks and Ignis checked through the stores of potions and remedies stocked in the Armiger. Walking down the path Noctis tried to wipe some the ice and snow that clung to his fingers while he played mad scientist with the elements, however the cold fragments clung to him with a religious zeal.

'God damn it!'

Noctis swung his head straight to the sound 'what? 'He asked, already grabbing his daggers from thin air.

Gladiolus answered 'Ah sorry Noct got smacked by some branches'.

'Seriously', Noct threw his daggers back into the armiger, annoyed with his shield's accident.

Trudging through the underbrush the group arrived at the lakeside where the hunter said the monster was lurking, Noctis soon spotted a mist surround the waterside.

'Over there' he whispered, grabbing his weapon of choice. The rest of the team spread out, not needing to communicate as they took their positions, waiting for Noctis's signal.

'Now!' Noctis yelled throwing a flask filled with ice. The flask exploded as it hit the water, freezing whatever was hiding behind the mist and binding it to the water.

A shriek sent the fog away and revealed a woman surrounded by two larger serpents, her hair replaced by smaller snakes. Before Noctis could respond Gladiolus charged in with Prompto shooting at random parts of the snake lady, not sure what her weak spot was.

'Iggy what am I going for?' Noctis yelled, grabbing a spear and warping into range.

'Go for the human head!' he advised, chucking his own spears.

Noctis tried to go for the lady's head, but she surprised Noctis when he found out the hard way that her legs worked as he hit the deep end of the lake, face first.

The prince wiped the water out of his eyes and then warped back to Prompto, who had taken up a sniping spot on top of a tree.

'Oh hey Noct' Prompto greeted, reloading his revolver frantically.

'You always get the safest spots' Noctis moaned, ringing the water out of his clothes and hair.

'Shoulda gone with a gun instead of magical sword' Prompto joked.

'Oh shut up' Noctis said defensively, grabbing said magical sword and throwing it at the serpent lady. Noctis favoured his father's blade since he had acquired it in Zegnautus keep, mostly because it was the most powerful weapon in his arsenal, and also because it reminded him of his dad.

True to his memory the sword sliced off one of the Serpent's heads effortlessly. Staggering back from the drain of using a royal arm, Noctis almost fell over when Gladiolus clapped him on the back 'Good one Noct'. The shield the blocked a spell aimed for Noctis before rushing back into the fray. Grabbing a normal weapon Noctis joined his friend in the fray.

The battle started to go downhill soon after Noctis had beheaded one of the snakes. The serpent lady seemed to have been enraged and started to jump at Noctis and his friends, she also casted confusion spells, making the whole fight even harder.

'Prompto watch out! Noctis shouted in vain as the serpent lady crashed into the gunner's tree, sending him to the floor. When he reached his friend he was all too happy to find him unconscious and not in a worse off state, Noctis crushed a phoenix feather over Prompto and then returned to the fight.

Even though Prompto was awake he was in no state to continue fighting and he was forced to retreat further inland behind a boulder. Things were only made worse when Ignis was caught off balanced and the remaining serpent took advantage, biting at his chest leaving him bleeding on the floor.

'Gladio get him to Prompto!' Noctis yelled, more concerned for his friend's safety than his own. Gladiolus looked split between staying with his Prince and helping his friend. Noctis then warped to Ignis and back to Gladiolus handing him the royal advisor 'I said go!' he exclaimed.

Begrudgingly the shield ran out of the battlefield, leaving Noctis alone with the demon.

'Let's dance, bitch' he whispered, grabbing his remaining flask he charged at the creature, dodging her attempts to kick him away. Climbing up her body, Noctis rattled the flask and threw it at her face before jumping clear of the blast. The flaming explosion soon cleared away to reveal that the Serpent Monster still lived.

Noctis sagged, he had little left up his sleeve. _'What now?'_ he thought, warping out of the way of all of the Demon's attack. Staggering out of his last warp, Noctis tried to catch his breath, leaving his guard open. Noctis was kicked again, flying straight into the air, and was grabbed by the Demon.

Noctis struggled in her grasp, trying in vain to warp out and but he was just too tired, a faint pounding in his head signalled one of the Astrals wanted to help, but Noctis was too confused to do anything . He was brought up to lady's face, her skin tattered from the flames that she was just exposed to. Noctis felt like vomiting as the smell of burning flesh melded with the putrid stink of her breath congealed in his nostrils. The demon's other hand rose to Noctis face, he half thought that she would smack him or crush his head. He was wrong.

The demon pulled Noctis closer and closer until he was eye to eye with the monster, she then pushed Noctis's face into hers, forcing her lips onto the tired prince. Noctis tried feebly to resist, twisting in the demon's grip, or trying to summon his armiger, it was hopeless.

The demon then threw to the ground, her face in disgust. _'I knew I wasn't a good kisser'_ he thought morbidly as he spat water mixed with his blood out of his mouth, the pounding in his head was getting worse, he was hearing voices.

' _Let me help you!'_ the voice pleaded.

'I'm going mad' he chuckled as he pushed himself off the ground.

'LET ME IN!' the voice yelled, louder than before.

Noctis clutched his head as the voice boomed inside his skull. Looking down at the water below Noctis saw his own reflection, and his glowing red eyes.

His fatigue cleared instantly, without hesitation he let the Astral's power flow through him. The painfully excruciating migraine that tore through his head was almost a welcome feeling as Noctis fell to one knee. When he saw the environment slowly turn white with snow his happiness changed to anxiety.

At his side Gentiana appeared as she always did, leaping into the air she shifted into the Glacian, her replicas appearing around him as he slowly froze.

Shiva danced around the Demonic snake lady, her expression showing unnatural anger as she froze the creature to the lake. When she floated towards Noctis he flinched away from her attempt to touch his face. To compensate she clamped her hand down onto his shoulder causing Noctis to gasp in shock from how cold her hand was. Glancing around Noctis noticed that all of the Glacians around him held the same expression of the one who was holding his shoulder, they were all sending hateful glares at the Demon.

A silent signal sent the duplicates spinning into the sky, causing a massive snow storm centered on the Demon, freezing her solid. The remaining Glacian then raised her hand and snapped her thumb and finger, shattering the Demon into tiny icy fragments.

'Y... yo… you can let me g… go' Noctis stuttered as Shiva still clung to his shoulder, preventing him from warming up.

'No' she told the freezing prince, looking down at him with a passive gaze.

'You're killing me!' He yelled at the astral.

'You were doing that by denying my aid' she told him stiffly.

'Oh I'm sorry' Noctis said anger rising with in him 'but I was busy trying to stay alive!'

Shiva tilted her head to the side, 'I did not intend to anger you, just remind you that I am here if you need me'.

Noctis sighed, noting that he no longer felt cold. 'Ok I get it, you can go'. He then tried shrugging off the Glacian hand, which only made things worse.

Shiva dug her hand into his shoulder, her other hand was brought close to Noctis's cheek, 'No I think I will stay, we can continue what we started yesterday' a smile gracing her lips.

Noctis tried to pull away, which only enticed Shiva further, her hand moved from his cheek to the back of his head and pulled him closer. Shiva met him half way and her lips enveloped his, for a split second Noctis relaxed into the kiss, enjoying it. Then his mind kicked in and he pulled away.

'No this is wrong' he said to a startled Shiva.

Shiva moved her hands to around the back of Noctis's head, who tried to feebly push her away. 'Who says you have a choice?' she whispered to the prince, the smile on her face revealing her hunger.

Before Shiva could continue someone interrupted.

'Hey Noct, is she dead yet?' Prompto asked as he emerged from behind the boulder, 'oh'.

Gladiolus and then Ignis joined the gunner, staring at the intimate scene.

An awkward silence fell over the lakeside, Noctis's mind froze, unable to make any thought or any movement.

'So err, do you need a moment alone or is there something you want to tell us Noct?' Gladiolus said.

Shiva who had kept her eyes fixed on Noctis, even when his friends arrived turned her head slowly, her features hardening at the sight of Noctis's shield.

'You!' she yelled, releasing her grasp on Noctis, flying straight towards Gladiolus, a murderous intent present in her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So... not a one-shot anymore. The reviews were very nice and apparently it doesn't take that much to sway me :p**

 **I can't promise weekly uploads (though I'll try my best). I have a vague plot for how this'll work out so I'll go from there.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gladiolus grabbed his shield out of Noctis's Armiger just in time to block Shiva's strike. The Glacian was undeterred as she kept hitting the Shield with her bare hands, soon frost and ice began to form on the shield, another blow shattered the metal into icy fragments. Luckily items from the armiger were not so easily destroyed and Gladiolus was able to grab another shield from thin air in time to block another strike.

'Are you guys going to help me?' the shield exclaimed as he backpedalled under Shiva's assault. Ignis could do little but watch as the wound he had sustained from the serpent was still healing under the effects from a potion. Prompto had no such problem and pulled his revolver out and started to shoot at the Astral, to little effect. All the while Noctis struggled to catch up, his energy was all but spent as he hauled himself out of the lake's shallow end and onto proper ground. When he had dragged himself onto the grass he fell to the ground. Looking at the ground he remembered that he could warp and Noctis pulled out one his daggers and threw it at Gladiolus's shield. Boy was that a bad idea.

The first thing that happened to Noctis was Gladiolus slamming his shield into him, thinking that it was Shiva who had fell onto his shield. Jarred by the blow Noctis turned slightly, and was then shot in the side by Prompto, a small gasp escaping his mouth as the bullet entered his body. Noctis was barely on his feet when Shiva then struck him on the side of the face, her long nails scratching deeply into his cheek. A cold feeling spread from his cheek to the rest of his face causing him to scream in pain and fall.

Noctis's scream stopped all action. Gladiolus lowered his shield and saw his ward on the muddy ground, dropping to his side he rolled him over so that he was looking up. A small pool of blood had formed around Noctis when Ignis and Prompto had arrived by their friend's side. Ignoring his own wounds Ignis fell to the ground beside Noctis and yanked an elixir out from the armiger, shattering the thin glass he spread the magical contents over the prince, healing the bullet wound and any bones that were broken by Gladiolus's shield slam. Throughout it all Noctis was conscious and whimpering at the pain and all-consuming fatigue.

'Iggy why hasn't his face healed?' Prompto asked, still distraught over the fact he had shot his own friend.

'I.. I do not know' Ignis answered, worried by the spread of blue skin over Noctis's pale face 'If it was frostbite the elixir would still have treated the wound'.

Gladiolus watched, powerless to help his prince, looking up at Shiva who was watching with visible concern 'what did you do to him?!' he yelled at the Glacian who sneered at him in response. 'Look whatever problem you have with me we can settle it after he is safe' Gladiolus tried to reason. Shiva remained silent.

'If you do not aid us, Prince Noctis could die' Ignis added, this seemed to snap some sense into Shiva.

Moving closer to the prince 'I can heal him, but you must move' she told the group.

Gladiolus rose from the ground while Prompto helped Ignis to his feet. They then moved back slightly. Shiva descended next to the prince, bending her legs beneath her so that she could get close, and yet she still never touched the ground. Shiva lifted one finger and positioned it over Noctis's injured face, when she looked into eyes she sent him small smile as she tried to reassure him that she would help him.

The fear never left his eyes.

A small glow from her outstretched digit closed the three cuts on his face, leaving only three small scars in its place. Fully healed Noctis sat up and glared at Gladiolus.

'You broke my arm!' he told his shield.

'Yeah sorry about that' Gladiolus said as he rubbed the back of his head. Noctis then turned to Prompto.

'You shot me! He yelled.

'Dude you got in my way' Prompto defended, not wanting to admit his actions.

Noctis then turned her ire to Shiva, who seemed unshaken by the Prince's anger 'Don't get me started on what you've done' he whispered in such a way that everyone heard him and felt a shiver run down their backs at his tone.

Shiva however wasn't shaken, instead she grabbed Noctis's hand 'I am sorry my beloved' she told Noctis.

'Beloved?' the three companions all said at the same time as Noctis pulled away from Shiva and shakily stood.

When Shiva tried to get closer to Noctis he pulled back, his friends be his side, 'I am not your anything!' Noctis declared he then turned to leave 'come guys we're leaving'.

The Royal retinue turned with their Prince, only to find Shiva facing them.

'You are not going anywhere with him' Shiva told them as she pointed at Gladiolus.

'What has he done?' Ignis inquired.

'He has betrayed his oath to stay and protect the Prince, the first time I forgave the offence but he has broken it again' she told the group.

'Gladio didn't break his oath, I asked him to leave me to help with Ignis' Noctis explained to no avail.

'Be that as it may it resulted in your near death, only my intervention stopped it from occurring' Shiva retorted.

'Look Noct if I need-'

'Don't' Noctis told Gladiolus 'You're my shield, I'm the one who gets to beat you up, not the Glacian'.

'Then we are at an impasse' Ignis concluded to which Shiva nodded in agreement.

'Isn't there a way to clear Gladio of his crime?' Prompto asked hopefully.

'No' Shiva responded bluntly, crushing Prompto's proposal.

Noctis sighed in resignation, it was clear from the glances he was getting from the Glacian that she wanted something, and Noctis was willing to give it if it meant he could leave. 'Is there something I can do?' he asked.

Shiva eyed him closely, her smile returning 'Yes I believe there is'. She then extended her right hand and a bright light appeared in it, when the light died a small white ring was in her palm. 'Give me your hand' she demanded.

Noctis started to walk over to the Glacian only to be stopped by his advisor 'Are you sure about this Noct, we don't know what that ring will do to you'.

The prince shrugged in defeat 'It's not like I have a choice, we can't leave unless we let Shiva kill Gladio or I wear that ring, and besides I doubt it'll kill me'.

Ignis released his grip on his friend's shoulder and Noctis walked over to Shiva, all the while Gladiolus clenched in fist in anger over what Noctis was doing for him.

When Noctis was close enough he extended his right hand, Shiva took it tenderly and placed the white ring on his ring finger. When the ring rested on his finger he felt a chill spread from his finger to the rest of his body, when it had reached his feet he felt the cold settle in instead of disappear. Looking closer at the ring he noticed that where the ring of Lucii was complex, having smaller branches holding the main gem, Shiva's ring was plain, only holding an engraving in a language Noctis couldn't understand, a small blue sapphire at the top of the ring broke the chain of runes.

Looking back at Shiva he noticed that he was the shorter than the Glacian, who took advantage of the fact as she grabbed the Prince by his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, to which Noctis had no time to resist. When Noctis had collected his senses he felt no desire to resist, or rather his mind was yelling at him to pull away but his body remained still as the Glacian pressed her icy lips against his own mouth. Eventually Shiva pulled away, her features showing that she was annoyed. The reasoning soon became clear as she reluctantly flew into he sky, disappearing from view.

'Did you get a good picture of that Prompto?' Noctis heard Gladiolus say smugly.

Prompto responded with an equally gleeful 'Oh yeah'.

Noctis groaned as stomped past his friends towards the Regalia, the night had certainly been a long one.

When the group reached the car the sun had risen, Noctis volunteered to drive as Gladiolus assisted Ignis into the back. The drive back was quiet, too quiet for Noctis's taste, he glanced over to the passenger seat and saw Prompto click through the pictures on his camera. 'Get any good shots?' Noctis asked, though he already dreaded the answer.

'Oh sure, just not ones I think you'll like' Prompto said with a grin.

'You better delete them' Noctis warned as he turned the Regalia onto the solid tarmac road.

'What 'them' my dear Noctis? I have no idea what you are talking about' Prompto teased.

Noctis clenched the steering wheel tightly 'Oh I think you do blondie' he said through gritted teeth.

'Come now Prompto there is no need to tease Noctis for his interaction with the Glacian' Ignis scolded, though his tone hinted he was not being as serious as he could be.

'Interaction? Is that what we're calling it?' Gladiolus interrupted.

'Guys…'

'Oh come off it Noct. We know you enjoyed snogging the Astral' Gladiolus retorted.

Yeah you didn't even try to pull away' Prompto added.

'Not so much as a peep' Ignis said, adding the final nail in the coffin.

Noctis remained silent as the cruised through the tunnel towards the hunter's camp. When they arrived Noctis slammed his foot on the brake, enjoying the various sounds of discomfort that came from his friends, he then took the keys out of the ignition and rushed towards the caravan that had been rented out for him and his friends for several days. Noctis made a beeline for the shower wanting to get all of the muck and slime he had collected from his battle with the Serpent demon off his body. As he stripped out of his clothes Noctis went to remove the white ring on finger, only to find it would budge. He even tried warping himself, yet the ring stayed firmly wrapped around his finger.

Coming out of the caravan Noctis felt defeated, even a tad disturbed. Shiva was playing with him, and she was willing to use the lives of his friends to get her own way, things were only made worse by the fact he enjoyed the Glacian's cold kisses. Shivering at the thought of the Astral he sat on one of the plastic chairs that were in front of the caravan. Soon his friends joined him, all carrying drinks with Ignis handing Noctis a cup of Ebony.

When everyone was seated Noctis felt the need voice his thoughts. 'Guys we need to talk'.

'About what buddy?' Prompt asked as he raised his head from his phone.

'Shiva' came his one word answer. That brought everyone's attention to Noctis.

'Well go on then, spit it out' Gladiolus said almost eagerly.

Noctis released an exasperated sigh before launching into the long and awkward explanation of his interactions with the Glacian starting with the kiss in Leide and ending with her summoning fighting the Serpent Demon. Throughout it all Noctis emphasised his reluctance to Shiva's advances.

'Wow that is a bucket full of weird' Prompto said after Noctis had finished explaining.

'No kidding' Gladiolus agreed.

Noctis glanced over to Ignis who had been strangely quiet throughout the whole explanation 'what are you thinking about Spec?' he asked.

'I just find it strange, has Shiva ever given you a reason for her affection?' Ignis asked.

'Err no' Noctis responded.

Ignis started to rub his chin in thought 'How odd, and what of that ring you acquired from her, does it come off?

'Nope' Noctis answered, demonstrating the futility of trying as he attempted to pull it off his finger.

'That is a very unique design' Ignis observed as he looked closer at the ring.

'Seen it before?' The prince inquired.

'I'm afraid not'

* * *

The companions soon dispersed, all of them agreeing that they would spend the rest of the day and tomorrow to rest and plan their next course of action. Noctis soon realised how exhausted Ignis truly was when for the first time he had to delegate dinner to the local diner. After dinner the group soon trickled into the caravan, the dying sun still present in the sky. For Noctis however he couldn't retire straight away, his mind was full of too many unanswered questions and unwanted thoughts. His tactic for such a situation was to find the tallest point and watch the sky and surroundings, allowing the scenery distract him. So that was where he was, on the roof of the massive overpass that hid the Hunter's base, it was impossible for anyone to reach him unless they could fly.

Noctis rubbed his eyes, noting the small bags that had developed from the long days and nights of hunting. He had been pushing himself and his friends to the limit helping the people of Lucis and fighting the Empire. Gazing at the evening sky he smiled tiredly as he saw the Sun fade into the edges of the horizon.

'Prince Noctis?'

Noctis jerked his head to his right, almost jumping to his feet and pulling a weapon out of his arsenal at the sound of Shiva's voice, only for his eyes to fall onto Gentiana. Noctis restrained himself and stayed where he sat as he watched the messenger sit beside him. He always found it weird that Shiva and Gentian shared the same voice, but he couldn't find it any weirder than sharing a body.

'What do you want Gentiana?' Noctis asked, holding back a yawn.

'I only wish to talk my Prince, I come of my own volition, my Lady does not know I am here' the messenger said.

Noctis raised his eyebrow curiously 'You can do that?'

'Yes'.

'Oh… Well what do you wanna talk about?'

'You're interactions with the Glacian have not gone unnoticed, I feel it only right to explain her motives and her intentions' Gentiana explained.

Noctis's interest was piqued and suddenly he felt wide awake, 'yeah that would be useful'.

A brief smile flashed on Gentiana's face before fading back to her passive expression 'You must understand that the Glacian would never wish harm on you, she knows of your destiny and she would not stand in the way of it however, she has no issue in delaying it.

'So what she has a crush on me and wants some alone time?' Noctis asked.

'If by crush you mean a fascination then yes' Gentiana spoke 'She has been watching you for a long time Prince of Lucis, you're actions towards your people warm her heart, the same act caused her interest in the Inferian you might recall'.

'That can't be all of it' Noctis said 'my forefathers have always protected and aided my people, that can't be the only reason'.

'The Oracle's memories are the other reason' Gentiana conceded 'When my Lady took on the Oracle's feelings and emotions to pass them onto you, they imprinted on her being. Forming the covenant with you only moments later deepened those feelings, binding you to her in a limited fashion'.

'Oh' Noctis muttered, Shiva's feeling weren't truly real, it the feelings were Luna's.

'However there is another reason for her desire' Gentiana said, 'you know of the corruption of the Inferian, how his loss meant that my Lady no longer had a lover or a companion. The isolation that was inflicted on her because of this was part of the reason she turned away from humanity. The Oracle's message was the final straw, to use one of your expressions, for her. Her desire for love is no longer restrained, you're Lucian blood has made this worse'.

'What? Why?' Noctis asked

'You're bloodline has a certain amount of resistance to the Glacian's powers, it means she can embrace you without harming you. If this was not the case she would not pursue you in fear of hurting you'.

'Does she not care about what I want?' Noctis questioned, wanting to know if he could end this whole bizarre affair.

'In a way she knows what you want my Prince' Gentiana answered 'She knows you long to be loved, that the loss of the Oracle and your Father has hit you, harder than you would ever let your friends know. Part of her thinks that she can fill the hole in your heart left by the Oracle'.

'So she is deluded?' Noctis theorised.

'Is it so much of a stretch?' Gentian responded 'It would be wrong of you to deny that you find her attractive'.

'Noctis looked away from the messenger when she said that, Shiva's near naked appearance was eye catching for him and he couldn't deny being enthralled by the way she danced through the sky whenever she was summoned.

'And there is a similarity between my Lady and the Oracle'.

'Luna's powers came from Shiva' Noctis answered, he had heard Ignis speculate, and it did make sense considered that both were capable of healing.

'Indeed' Gentiana confirmed 'Just as your powers come from the Draconian, so too does the Oracle's powers come from the Glacian'.

'Well what's this about?' Noctis asked, fingering the white ring that sent chills through his hand constantly.

'That' Gentiana said, speaking heavily 'is her attempt to take you as her own'.

'What does it do?' Noctis demanded.

Gentiana sighed regretfully 'Shiva's ring allows my Lady to appear where ever the ring is, it also allows her to influence the wearer to a significant degree, through the wearer must agree to the suggestion to an extent for it to work'.

'Is that why I didn't resist when she… err you know' Noctis stuttered.

Another smile was glimpsed on Gentiana's face before she answered 'maybe, or it could be that you enjoy my Lady's embrace'.

'Yeah whatever' Noctis muttered, trying to push the subject forward 'what does she intend to do then?'

'My Lady's patience for your resistance is nearing its end, she had decided that if you do not accept willingly, she will take you by force'.

'Is she that desperate?' Noctis said, not as an insult but as a genuine question.

Gentiana did not respond straight away, instead she lowered her head onto Noctis's shoulder. Noctis stared for a moment, tempted to shove her away but thought better.

'I would not ask you to accept my Lady's wish, just that you understand her position. For years she has had to accept she may never find love and that her existence would be empty, it was only made worse by the Inferian's corruption. Now she must watch as her past lover dies. Instead you have emerged, you promised to end her past lover's suffering, a kindness no one has offered. She does not see you as some substitute. She sees you as an equal, as some that she can hold, and warm her heart once more'.

'She has no one' Noctis said, more to himself than to Gentiana. Even with the death of Luna and his dad, Noctis still had the guys, Iris and Cor to talk to when he felt overwhelmed, but Shiva had no one.

'What's she's going through is horrible' Noctis concluded 'But it doesn't make her approach justified, she can't just control me just to get her way'.

'Then change it' Gentiana whispered, 'I can take you to her'.

Noctis accepted immediately 'ok, I'll go'.

'Thank you' Gentiana responded, lifting her head and kissing him on the check. She then stood, her hand outstretched.

'Shiva's feelings aren't being pushed onto by chance?' Noctis asked as his hand hovered over his kissed cheek.

'Take my hand when you are ready' Gentiana said, the smile on her face providing the answer to Noctis's question.

Noctis slowly stood up and grasped Gentiana's hand, a bright flash of light almost blinded him causing him to shut his eyes. When the light died Noctis was standing in heavy snowy tundra, heavy winds blasting him from all sides. Noctis threw his hands up, trying to stop the snow filled winds hitting his face. Peeking through his arms he saw a structure in front of him, preferring to move and not freeze to death he trudge towards it. Slowly but surely he inched towards the building, when he reached it Noctis realised it was a royal tomb.

' _But I have all of them'_ Noctis thought as he finally got the key into the lock, his freezing hands resisting his earlier attempts. With the door unlocked Noctis threw himself into the tomb, before slamming the doors shut. Shivering madly Noctis looked around for some clue of where he was. When his eyes reached the table that held the Royal Arm he froze. It was the Trident of the Oracle. Noctis stumbled towards the weapon, the unnatural tug inside of him demanding he take the power and add it to his own.

' _I already have the trident'_ he tried to reason, and yet still he walked towards it. Reaching out with his right arm Noctis beckoned the weapon to join his Armiger, when the trident sank into him another bright light appeared and died just as quickly. Standing in front of Noctis was Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, his dead fiancé.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Isn't it just awkward when the ex shows up?**


	4. Chapter 4

Noctis fell to his knees at the sight of the ghostly Oracle, 'Luna… how are you here?' he asked, speechless at her appearance.

'My dear Noctis' Luna said smiling, 'I wish I could comfort you, hold you, but the Gods did not grant my wish for such a purpose. I am here for a different reason'.

'What is it?' Noctis muttered, swallowing the lump in his throat and wiping at his eyes to stop the tears that wanted to be released.

'It is your heart' Luna answered 'you are at a crossroad, the choice you make when you walk out of that door will affect you for the rest of your life', her hand pointed to the tomb door as she spoke.

'So what are you gonna tell me what the Gods want? What they think is best for them?' Noctis said bitterly, he loved Luna that would never change. Her death however had changed Noctis, he had become more sceptical of the Astrals, though he didn't hate them, he was just not as willing to follow them blindly. His reasoning for his doubt, at least for him, was solid, he didn't understand why the Gods hadn't protected Luna, his dad or his people, in the end he concluded that they simply didn't care for their subjects.

'Noctis now is not the time to question the Gods' Luna scolded, frowning at his attitude, 'and no the Gods do not wish to interfere in what will happen, but I would at least allow you to be informed'.

'I know what is going to happen, when I leave this tomb I'm going to freeze to death!' Noctis argued back 'all because one of these Gods has some sick fascination with me!'

'Enough!' Luna shouted, her voice stopping Noctis.

'I would have thought my presence would be welcome, but instead you wish to argue and throw insults' the Oracle said angrily 'If we cannot talk in a civil manner you will be silent and listen!'

Noctis reluctantly nodded, wrestling with his anger at the situation.

'Good' Luna said, 'now you know that the Glacian has developed feelings for you, and because of the isolation she has suffered over the years she cares little for your consent. If you tried to walk out of this tomb and leave this mountain she will descend upon you and force you to become her mate'.

Noctis swallowed, knowing that Luna wasn't implying Shiva wanted a new best friend.

'You can change this of course' Luna continued 'you need to appeal to her heart, show her that what she wants is wrong, and that she should leave you be'.

'Wait, are you telling me to that I need to convince Shiva not to be interested in me?' Noctis interrupted, thinking that the alternative would be something else.

'Yes' Luna answered, her gaze showing she was confused by Noctis's sour tone. 'Noctis there isn't something you are hiding from me is there?' Luna then asked, her tone indicating that the Prince was on thin ice.

'Well no… I mean maybe' Noctis stuttered, the gaze of the Oracle hardening further, 'not intentionally, but I haven't seen y-'.

'Please get to the point' Luna stressed her patience fading rapidly.

Noctis sighed, mentally he beat himself up. 'I think I like her' he muttered, though his faint words were picked up by the Oracle.

'Oh!' she exclaimed her eyes going wide at Noctis's words, 'I… I truly did not know Noctis I am sorry, though I must ask why'.

' _She's still alive for one'_ was what Noctis thought bitterly as he looked over to the transparent Oracle, 'she's been honest with me in her own weird way, but it's still the truth, she hasn't tried to hide her affection' Noctis told Luna. 'And I guess I'm just ok with it, she could lay off with the death threats on my friends but besides that I don't mind what she's been doing' Noctis admitted, he knew that he appreciated the forwardness of the Glacian as his own shyness and ability to stumble over the most simple of confessions made it hard for him to be open with others.

'I see' Luna said, making no efforts to hide her disappointment, 'that makes things more difficult, I don't think I can aid you as well as I could have'.

'What do you mean?' Noctis asked.

'You could have told the Glacian that you still held me dear to your heart, she would have mostly likely have left you alone' Luna explained, 'but that is obviously no longer the case'. The sting in her words did not go undetected by the Prince.

'Luna I didn't mean to hurt you' Noctis said, inching his way closer to the Oracle.

'It matters little Noctis, if you are to resolve this then you must convince the Glacian that you reciprocate her feelings, only then will she listen to an alternative solution' Luna told Noctis, the warmth in her eyes that shone when she looked at her Prince was gone.

'Luna please, I-

'Goodbye Prince Noctis' Luna muttered before she faded away, leaving Noctis alone in the cold tomb of the Oracle. Noctis wiped his eyes of the moisture that had built, he knew that whatever had with Lunafreya was now dead yet he regretted what he said, even if there was only truth in his words.

Knowing there was little point in delaying what would happen Noctis braced himself and turned towards the stone door and threw it open expecting the cold biting winds to be blasted straight at him. All he received was a cool breeze and the sight of a white snowy night. 'Here goes nothing' Noctis muttered under his breath as he stepped out into the snow, when his feet were firmly planted in the fresh snow the tomb door slammed shut behind Noctis.

Noctis trudged through the snow and away from the tomb, as he walked he noticed that the tomb was located on the side of a mountain, to his right a severe drop and to his left a steep cliff, the moonlight providing an adequate light source for Noctis.

The icy winds started to pick up and soon Noctis was shivering madly, his arms tucked under his armpits for warmth, despair began to set into the Prince as he feared freezing to death on the accursed mountain. His train of thought was slapped out him, literally. A cold hand smashed into his face sending Noctis flying into the snow, recovering Noctis looked around trying to find what had hit him though his search found nothing.

'Who's there?' Noctis yelled the only response given was the howling of the wind. When Noctis went to stand his leg was pulled back forcing him to stay crouched on the cold ground. Again and again Noctis tried to stand, and every time his was pushed back down. Pulling his face out of the snow Noctis's patience had snapped.

'Enough!' Noctis yelled, his royal arms appearing around him, spinning protectively and blocking whatever was attacking him. Now standing Noctis looked around and found the guilty creature, well creatures.

Floating around Noctis was Shiva and her identical sisters, some were further back sitting on top of the edges of the sheer cliff while others were diving and soaring around the drop to his right. The remaining sisters were inspecting Noctis's ethereal weapons, one even tried to touch one of them only for her to pull her finger back holding it as though it had been stung. Noctis's eyes eventually fell onto the real Glacian who hung back behind the others. He didn't know why he could tell the Glacians apart, he just felt a pull towards her and that her glow seemed to brighter than the other Glacians.

The same hungry and lustful gaze filled Shiva's eyes, her restraint was simply gone, and though the fabric that hung from her back weren't wings they seemed to flap from some unknown breeze making her look like a fairy. Thankfully Shiva and her sisters were still clad in their sheer clothes and icy garments, something Noctis feared would be missing considering the state of the Goddess and Luna's warning. Noctis gaze didn't go unnoticed by the infatuated Glacian, who smiled in a sultry fashion and beckoned him forward with a finger.

'Shiva we need to talk' Noctis told the Glacian, ignoring her summons.

The Glacian frowned at the Prince's resistance 'The time for talking is over, you are mine, just accept your fate'. She then floated towards him, her sisters parting wordlessly as she closed in.

In response Noctis's armiger spun faster, sensing the uneasiness that flowed through his body, 'I'm gunna have to disagree with you there' Noctis said, 'it's not good for the relationship if we just take what we want'.

Shiva stopped momentarily at Noctis's words 'So you accept your feelings, but if so why do you still resist me?'

Noctis couldn't help but chuckle 'because I know what you are going to do to me if I let you any closer, and I kinda want to keep my free will'. Noctis's comment earnt him a growl from the Astral.

'You fool, you have no idea what I have been through! What I have had to endure! I deserve you, your needs are immaterial compared to my own! Shiva exclaimed, closing the distance between her and the royal arms that kept her from Noctis.

'I do know what you've been through!' Noctis stressed 'and… and I'm willing to try and see if we can work together, but I can't do that if you're going to enslave me with this' Noctis gestured to the white ring that gripped his finger.

'So I should allow another person I love go free? Allow them to get hurt? No I will not allow the fate that befell the Inferian fall upon you!' Shiva yelled back, though she made no attempt to disrupt the Noctis's armiger.

'Then it's not even love at that point!' Noctis shouted, 'what you want to do is slavery! You want me to be your plaything, the same thing that Ardyn is doing to Ifrit!'

It was obvious that Noctis had gotten through to Shiva with what he had said, the surprise in her eyes seemed to physically push her back.

'I… I don't want to be alone' Shiva whispered, an icy tear falling from her eye as she looked towards the ground, 'when I lost him I had no one, no one to embrace, no one to confide in, and no one to love. I know what I am doing is wrong, but I cannot bear the void anymore'. Looking back at Noctis she continued 'I will leave you, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you, farewell my love'.

Noctis eyed the saddened Glacian, it was now or never.

'Shiva wait' Noctis said, allowing his armiger to disintegrate and leaving himself completely vulnerable, 'I never said I didn't want to be with you. We can still try if you want'.

The Glacian eyed the Prince and the removal of his ethereal weapons, it was obvious from the conflict on her face that she wanted to charge at him and claim him, but his words were having some effect on her. 'How? How could you even want to be with me after all I have done to you? I forced my ring upon you and I have threatened those who are closest to you'.

Noctis shrugged at her words, 'my friends are used to being threatened with death, it's part of their daily routine at this point. Besides your ring hasn't done anything to me yet, though I don't think it matches my jacket', as Noctis talked he brought the guilty ring up to his jacket, the white contrasting with the black leather.

A sliver of a smile emerged on Shiva's face at Noctis's attempts at humour. 'OK' she said floating closer to the Prince.

'OK?' Noctis questioned.

'I am willing to give what your offering a chance' Shiva responded, 'but first let me take that ring off'.

Noctis extended his hand, but faltered at the unsure look the Glacian gave at the action. 'Do you want me to keep it?' Noctis asked, instinctively knowing there would repercussions of continually wearing the ring.

The Glacian didn't look at Noctis, but nodded at his offer, 'I know it would be wrong for you to continue wearing it, but it would comfort me beyond words'.

Noctis retracted his hand, and opened his arms in a slow awkward fashion, 'umm… do you wanna hug or you know…' he blustered, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Shiva darted into his arms immediately, crushing him in a cold embrace, Noctis shivered and staggered back but he returned the hug as well as he could. Around them Shiva's sisters danced around the Cliffside joyfully, expressing the emotions of the original Glacian before leaving into the darkness.

The two stayed in the close embrace, Noctis trying in vain to resist the creeping cold that spread throughout his body, while Shiva greedily savoured the warmth that Noctis's body excreted. Eventually Noctis's shivering was picked up by the Glacian and she pulled away, 'I am sorry' she told the prince, guilt smeared on her face.

'Its fine' he stuttered having enjoyed the hug even through the freezing cold had numbed his fingers. After a couple of attempts Noctis grabbed Shiva's hand with his own, cursing his inability to fully resist her freezing aura, and pulled Shiva to the side of the cliff and sat on the overhang allowing his legs some respite. Shiva floated down next to Noctis, and rested her head on the Prince's shoulder sighing in peaceful content.

'So what happens now?' Noctis asked as he tried to make out what lay beyond the cliff drop, though a snowy blizzard seemed to surround the mountain and was blocking his vision.

Shiva rubbed her head further into his shoulder while entwining her arm through Noctis's arm 'I know not my love, but I am happy now and that is all that matters'.

A random yawn from the Prince interrupted the loving scene, Shiva looking up at Noctis expecting an answer. 'I think my body is reminding me I need to sleep' he explained as he covered his mouth to block a further yawn.

'We should return to your companions then' Shiva responded, her tone telling Noctis it was more of a statement than a suggestion.

Before he could speak a familiar blinding white light surround the pair. When Noctis next opened his eyes he found himself sitting in front of the open caravan door with Shiva hovering over him. Yanking his phone out of his pocket the display revealed that no time had passed from when he had left, meaning he could finally get some sleep.

Noctis rose and made his way into the caravan, pausing to see Shiva floating in front of the door, unsure of whether to enter. Against better judgement and knowing what would happen if they were found Noctis made an offer.

'You can stay with me if you want' Noctis reassured the Astral, who flew towards him, her wing-like fabric coiling around her in a mock gown, allowing her to move through the restricted corridors unhindered. When Noctis reached his bunk he threw his jacket and boots off and flung his socks into the boots, he then sat down on the bed and gestured to Shiva to join him, careful to avoid waking his friends that slept around them.

After an uncomfortable amount of elbow pushing and sore ribs Noctis lay in his bed with Shiva clinging to him, her head laying on his chest as he ran his hands through the embroidery in her hair and the small fang like horns that sprouted above it. Unlike the last embrace however, Shiva seemed to have restrained her icy aura allowing Noctis to remain warm as he slowly became drowsy as his fatigue enveloped him.

'Noctis?' Shiva whispered into his chest, causing Noctis to sober momentarily.

'Yeah?' he said just as quietly.

'Would it be acceptable if I stayed with you for the rest of your journey?'

'Sure' he responded, not caring about the possible consequences, they could be dealt with tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Aww Noctis and Shiva are all happy and in love! Except Luna, but I don't think she would really consent to Noctis being with someone else, but that's just a theory... a gam- WAIT NO WRONG FORMAT.**

 **But in all seriousness I tried writing Luna saying she was OK with Noctis being with Shiva and it just didn't turn out well, as in I wasn't happy with it.**

 **What happens now you say, ehh I'll figure that out tomorrow. (Shiva as the 5th member of the crew and her inclusion in some of the quests is one hint, and the really specific one is Shiva giving Iris the talk about their favorite prince).**

 **Until the next chapter, whether that's next week is up in the air. Sorry about that but I would rather take my time and got this right than rush it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis awoke next morning in a drowsy daze, a cold breezing tickling his neck, emanating from a cooling presence. The prince pulled the soft presence closer to him who responded in kind. Finally opening his eyes Noctis was startled to learn that he was cuddling with Shiva, as he pulled his arms away his memories flooded back of what occurred the day before, and why the Glacian was tangled around him, her head sitting in the crook of his neck. Noctis relaxed back into his bed, stroking the Goddess's hair, who sighed at his touch.

'Are you awake?' he whispered.

Shiva pushed herself closer, wrapping an arm and leg around the Prince's body, 'I did not sleep' she muttered.

'You don't sleep? Noctis asked sluggishly, letting his voice rise in volume.

Shiva put her finger on his mouth 'Shhh, let us just lie together' she said, her touch sending chills through the semi-conscious Prince.

Noctis saw no reason to argue with someone who wanted him to do nothing and so he lay with the Astral, allowing her to grip him tightly as she continued to breathe slowly onto his neck.

'Come on Noct wak- What the fuck!'

Noctis jumped at the voice, slamming his head against the roof of his bunk. Rubbing his head as he tried to relieve the pain that was building in Noctis looked over to see a truly pissed off Gladiolus staring daggers at him, or rather the woman that lay on top of him.

'Gladio I don't think that kind of language is nee- oh dear' came Ignis surprised tone as he walked over to Noctis's bed.

'Wait what? What's going on? Do I need my gun? Prompto asked as he hung his head down below his bunk to Noctis's.

'Guys I can explain' Noctis responded, noting all of the negative looks his friends were giving his… girlfriend? _'Yeah girlfriend'_ he nodded to himself, knowing that Shiva had little idea what one of those were.

'Oh you'll be doing a lot more than just talking' Gladiolus said, yanking him out of Shiva's grip and carrying him outside, a peeved Glacian following him.

'Gladio come on, let me go' Noctis demanded, shaking in his shield's grip.

'Fine' he responded, tossing him onto the grassy ground.

Rubbing his royal bum, Noctis returned a burning glare at the tall man 'You are an ass' he muttered. Shiva soon hovered out of the caravan and to his side.

'You can call me whatever you want, just tell me why she was in your bed' Gladiolus retorted, his eyes not leaving the floating woman who hung over Noctis.

'I'm fine' Noctis told Shiva as she eyed him worriedly. Shiva nodded then began returning the hateful glare that she was receiving from the shield.

'Gladio I believe it is quite easy to ascertain why the Glacian was in Noct's bed' Ignis said as he and Prompto left the caravan.

'See Iggy knows there isn't anything wrong' Noctis told his shield, happy that someone was seemed to be siding with him.

'On the contrary I believe we know what that ring on his hand is doing. Shiva is obviously controlling him to some degree through its wear' the royal advisor corrected.

'What no, Shiva isn't controlling me!' Noctis exclaimed.

'Oh no! He's on first name basis, he's already too far gone' Prompto told the others, sounding unreasonable genuine.

Noctis face-palmed at his friend's bizarre theories. 'Guys seriously, I am not being controlled, me and Shiva are just, well…' he voice dying slightly as he realised there was no current label.

'We are lovers' Shiva finished.

'Oh so you have...' Ignis began.

'Don't even go there Specs' Noctis warned, noting the sly grins that appeared on friends face as they caught onto what Ignis was suggesting.

'So err, how do we know that you are telling the truth then?' Prompto asked as he scratched his head.

'My beloved is telling the truth, I hold no control over him and he is with me of his own free will' Shiva said, wrapping her arms around the prince from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder.

'This isn't helping' Noctis muttered between his teeth as his cheeks went red at the Glacian's actions, who smiled at his words.

'Yeah OK that's Noct' Gladiolus told the others 'only he would be embarrassed when a woman touched him'.

'Yes I doubt the Glacian would allow him to blush like that if she could help it' Ignis agreed, smiling slightly at the predicament his friend was in.

'Hold up, let me get my camera' Prompto said before dashing into the caravan.

Noctis groaned, 'see what you've done' he moaned at Shiva.

'I helped' she whispered, kissing his neck as she spoke each word.

'Now now, I don't believe we need to be seeing that' Ignis said, looking away at the display of affection.

Shiva reluctantly released her hold on the red faced Noctis and followed him as he sat in one of the plastic chair around the caravan, the other two friends soon joining him.

'So err, you aren't going to try and kill me now?' Gladiolus asked cautiously as the gaze of the Glacian focussed on him.

'My love holds you in high regard so I shall spare your life' Shiv responded as she turned her eyes to her nails 'for now at least'.

Gladiolus shuddered slightly at Shiva's veiled threat, 'you chose a real winner Noct' he muttered.

Prompt soon emerged from retrieving his camera, his face falling at the lack of intimacy between his targets, moping he joined his friends around the cheap table. 'So tell me Noct, how did you form such a close bond with the Glacian?' Ignis asked, his sharp glasses jumping from the Prince to the Astral.

'I had a talk with Gentiana and err found out somethings about Shiva, after that I decided to talk to her and we figured things out from there' Noctis explained, purposefully leaving out his encounter with his fian- ex-fiancé.

'Oh' Ignis murmured 'is that an accurate recount my Lady?' he asked, referring to Shiva.

'For the most part, he failed to mention my trapping of him and how close I was to claiming him for myself, but he did provide an alternative to my plan. So far I am finding it quite agreeable' Shiva answered, not understanding why Noctis groaned nor the confused looks shared by his companions.

'Have I done something wrong?' Shiva questioned, looking to the Prince for an answer.

'Yes' was Noctis's muffled response as he covered his face with his hands.

'You trapped him?' Gladiolus asked, looking as Shiva with a hint of respect.

Shiva nodded in confirmation 'I used my reflections to corral him, he is particularly vulnerable around his legs'. Gladiolus nodded eagerly, most likely storing that piece of information for their next mock fight.

'Let's me get this right, you were going to 'claim' Noctis, what does that entail?' Ignis said his curiosity shining through.

'I would have broken his will through the power of my ring' Shiva explained 'I can make him follow my wishes if he holds a desire to follow them. Then I would have stripped him of his garments an-'

'OK I think they know what you would have done' Noctis interrupted his voice strangely higher than normal.

'So Noct convinced you not to 'claim' him, what was the alternative then?' Prompto interjected, the others sharing varying smiles and grins at what the Glacian would have done.

'I told her that I was willing to give a relationship a chance' Noctis answered, not wanting Shiva to be as blunt as she had been with her previous answers, 'she agreed and we came back to the caravan, all we did was sleep by the way' he finished, giving his friends a look telling them to get their minds out of the gutter.

'So what now?' Ignis then said 'will the Glacian be accompanying us for our journey?'

'That's going to have to be a no from me' Gladiolus interrupted, 'sorry Noct I'm not spending more time with her than we need to'. Shiva's icy stare seemed to do little to cower the shield's stance as he looked backed at her with equal distain.

Noctis glanced over to his two other friends, he knew Prompto would accept just on principle that he hated to disagree with him, and Ignis rarely argued with Noctis's decisions. 'Gladio she's coming with us' Noctis responded .

'Like hell she is!'

'If you don't like it you can leave' Noctis threatened.

His friends looked at their Prince as though he had gone mad, 'Noct you can't be serious you would take her' Gladio said pointing his finger at Shiva 'over me'.

'I'd rather you both came with me, instead you are having a tantrum. My dad asked that you'd accompany me, not guide me. So stop trying to guide me' Noctis said with an air of finality.

Gladiolus seemed to seethe for several moments as his mind tried to create and answer to the dilemma that had been made, eventually he nodded causing Prompto to yelp with excitement and relief while Ignis gave Noctis a knowing wink.

* * *

Fortunately for Noctis his friends held fire on their questions and slowly went about their morning. Gladiolus ran his usual obscenely long marathon run, Prompto was flicking through multiple tabs on his phone, most likely not even reading them, and Ignis began to cook breakfast. Meanwhile Shiva continued to ignore Noctis's personal space and took to sitting in his lap, her cold derrière chilling the lower half of his body.

'I can get you chair if you want one' Noctis offered.

'No' she responded, playing with his hair with her left hand.

'You know you guys are cute together' Prompto said butting in with a quick flash from his camera, 'well I mean if you actually smiled Noct'.

'I don't smile without caffeine' Noctis rebutted, his coffee habits having begun to mirror that of Ignis's.

'What is caffeine?' Shiva asked, turning all heads towards her.

'Noct she isn't serious?' Ignis said as he placed a plate of toast on the table along with several spreads and knives.

'You do eat and drink right?' Noctis asked the confused Glacian, who shook her head in denial. 'Well try this' he said, handing her a piece of toast with butter slathered on top.

The Glacian took the piece of bread, which was soon covered in frost, and bit into it. After several moments she smiled, 'this is quite nice' she commented.

Soon Shiva was sampling the various food items that were served by Ignis, who seemed to delight in the discovery of Shiva's inexperience with the food and beverages. Shiva even managed to match Gladiolus rate of consumption when he had returned, though at the cost of several hundred crumbs being spread over Noctis as she ate.

'So Noct you do know you are dating a being that is several hundred times your own age' Ignis informed Noctis as he drank his morning ebony.

'Well yeah' Noctis responded in a slow fashion, having not known said fact.

'Dude admit it that's weird' Prompto said, 'err no offense' as he looked to the Glacian.

'I mean it's not normal' Noctis said slowly, knowing a specific god was perched on his lap 'but it's not illegal, I'm of age and besides I'm king, I'll make it law that it's OK for me to be with Shiva'.

The rest of the royal retinue didn't look particularly convinced by Noctis's response. 'Noct she's old enough to be your grandmother, one hundred times over. Is this relationship not unnatural for you?' Ignis said bluntly, ignoring the look Shiva gave him.

'Why does my age matter?' Shiva asked, her tone heated, 'What I feel for my prince is genuine, and he is willing to reciprocate them. Surely that is all that matters, as long as we are happy I see nothing wrong with what we have. If you, his friends would rather he be miserable I would question how much you truly care for what the Prince wants'.

Noctis nodded in silent agreement, returning the hug that Shiva was giving him after she had finished talking, while his friends gave him looks of guilty apology.

'Well this all good and all but if you are sticking around, you can't go around looking like that. No doubt the Empire will spot us straight away when we having a glowing flashlight giving us away' Gladiolus spoke to the Shiva, who pondered what he said.

'Fortunately I have a solution to that' she responded before a blinding light covered her, when it died down Gentiana was sat in Noctis's lap.

'Whoa… Gentiana is Shiva' Prompto said as he snapped another picture of the newly appeared messenger kissed the surprised prince fully on the lips.

'wow' Noctis muttered as the messenger pulled away 'wait Shiva that is you right?'.

Gentiana smiled at the Prince before opening her eyes, purple irises staring back at him, 'it is now' she answered.

'Well that'll work, I guess' Gladiolus commented, 'at least Gentiana blends in with us'.

'Yeah but how are we going to be able to tell when it's Gentiana or Shiva?' Prompto asked, causing Shiva to chuckle.

'You will have to figure that one out for yourself' she told Noctis in a smug fashion.

The discussion soon shifted on what the course of action would be for the day and for the rest of the week, it was agreed that long distance travelling was impossible until another tent could be procured. While Noctis had little to worry about with the presence of the Glacian sleeping with him, Ignis won out by pointing out that the current tent was already cramped as is and it would be inappropriate for a woman to stay in the same tent as them.

'So we're going to Lestallum then?' Prompto concluded as he pointed at the open map.

'It's the only place that has decent tents' Gladiolus agreed, 'and Iris is visiting to pick up supplies for Caem, might be nice to see her'. Noctis grimaced at his shield's comments, Iris would not be happy to learn of his change in relationship status, though it's complicated would perhaps not even cover all bases at this point.

'We will head there then' Ignis said, clapping his hands together and heading for the Regalia.

Noctis wordlessly accepted his friend's decision before heading into the caravan to wash and style his hair, Shiva following him.

'You should stay out here' Noctis advised as he stopped the messenger walking into the shower room with him.

'Why?' she questioned.

'I think you know why' he answered, the sly smirk that flickered on the woman's face not going unnoticed by the prince. Thankfully, Noctis was able to shower without worry about Shiva creeping in and watching him, though when he left the room a disapproving look was plastered on her face.

'You look better when your hair does not have that vile slime in it' she told him.

Noctis nodded as she spoke but ultimately ignored what she said, spiked hair was cool.

'Are you listening my dear?' she then asked after Noctis had been nodding for longer than was needed.

'Err yeah'.

'Ah so you will dispose of that awful substance then?' Shiva said sweetly, trapping him by wrapping her arms around his neck. Noctis gulped in fear.

* * *

Soon the enlarged team were squished into the Regalia with Shiva sitting in between Noctis and Gladiolus, assuming her position of resting her head on the Prince, her hand running through his freshly washed out hair.

'Noctis did you not say your first encounter with Gentiana was in Tenebrae?' Ignis asked as he multi-tasked driving and holding a conversation.

'yeah…'

'When did Shiva start her interest with you?'

Said Goddess perked up at the direction of the conversation. 'I… don't know' Noctis answered, turning his gaze away from the passing surroundings to Shiva.

'I was not the one who met you in Tenebrae' Shiva explained, 'my messenger however remembered you fondly, though not in any fashion befitting love'.

'But does she feel the same about me as you do?' Noctis said, his own interest having piqued.

A small smile appeared on the messenger's face, 'you would have to ask her my beloved, I shall not judge if she does'.

The team arrived in Lestallum at midday, the heat of the town was still ever present to Shiva's delight. 'For the Goddess of ice she doesn't seem that fond of the cold' Prompto pointed out as Noctis threw his jacket into the trunk.

'She prefers the warmth, it reminds of her being held I think' Noctis hypothesised as Shiva strode around undeterred by the thick clothing that clad the messenger.

'Well that explains why she's so clingy with you' Prompto smiled, playfully punching Noctis on the shoulder. Noctis smiled at his friend's antics,

'Come Noctis, it would be best that we get this tent as soon as possible' Ignis advised, dragging the group further into the busy city.

As they walked the messenger managed to snag Noctis's hand in her own and gave small quick glares at any woman that began to look at Noctis in an overly friendly way. 'You do know most of Lestallum us full of women, right?' he whispered to Shiva.

'And they would do well to stay clear of you then, lest they suffer my wrath' she responded, her tone far too friendly for what she was suggesting.

Noctis yanked the messenger into a side street, 'you will not harm others, am I clear?' he warned the disguised Glacian.

'I was only teasing my love, I will not allow harm to befall the people here' Shiva explained softly, pulling the wary Prince closer.

'Hehe… sorry' he muttered, taking in the differences in Gentiana's face to Shiva's while his arms enclosed on her waist.

'Do not be, your concern is quite endearing' she whispered before pulling him in for another cold kiss, one that the Prince quickly returned.

The sound of a several small cracks pulled the two away from their embrace, Noctis looking to the source of the noise found further down the side street a discarded box of shattered glasses, and a startled looking Iris Amicitia, her hands cupping her mouth in shock.

'Noct?' she asked, eyeing the older woman that was wrapped in Noctis's arms with a veiled anger.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Oh no... Iris... the character I like more than Luna... whatever will I do?**

 **I'm also changing the pairing to Shiva/Gentiana and Noctis, doesn't make sense to leave it as it is and it is misleading for you guys as well. (Have fun figuring out which one is with Noctis at any one time, I ain't telling).**

 **Other than that, I hope its understandable that Shiva is a bit possessive of Noctis, then again this fic was always going to have OOCness considering the pairing in it so it can't be really avoided.**


	6. Chapter 6

'Iris I can explain' Noctis told the startled teen as he pulled away from the messenger.

'Explain what Noct? It's pretty clear from what I can see' Iris responded with a cold tone before muttering under her breath 'God I'm so stupid'. The black haired teen then picked up her battered box, turned and began to walk away.

'Who is that girl?' Shiva asked as Noctis began to rub his temples in frustration.

'That's Iris, she's Gladio's sister and we are going to chase her, come on' he told the Glacian as he grabbed her hand and pursued the angered Amicita.

Their frantic search was neither frantic nor much of a search. After they had excited the alleyway Noctis spotted Iris sitting on the side of the pond near the hotel where Jared had worked. Closing in on the teen Noctis thought he heard crying but pushed the idea from his mind, Iris didn't cry anymore right?

'Hey Iris, we need to talk' Noctis started as he approached the younger girl.

'Why so you can just lie to me again?' Iris responded, turning to face the prince, her face showing the tear and makeup stains appropriate for someone who had been crying.

'Lie to you? About what?' Noctis asked in clear surprise, he had never tried to deceive his friend before and he had no memory of doing such a thing to anyone.

'About your marriage, you were obviously available, especially if you are willing to snog the first person you can find' Iris told the Prince in an accusatory tone, point a finger to the disguised Glacian.

'Iris please calm down' Noctis stressed, 'this is really hard to explain, but I didn't intend to hurt you'.

'Well you did a really bad job of that' Iris scorned before sighing heavily, 'fine tell me whatever crappy excuse you've concocted'.

'OK so you know about the Astrals right? The Archean, the Fulgurian, the Glacian, Leviathan, the Inferian and the Draconian. Well they are real and umm… I'm dating the Glacian' Noctis explained lamely, progressively realising how insane he sounded.

'Right so let's say I believe you, which I don't. Does this mean you aren't getting married? Does Luna even know you're cheating on her?' Iris fired back.

'Err… Luna knows and she isn't happy' Noctis answered, 'and yeah the wedding isn't on anymore, but you can't tell the guys OK? If there's one thing I can still ask of you is that you don't tell them about wedding' the Prince pleaded.

'Fine I won't tell them, jeez' Iris relented, 'but you are a dick Noct for doing that to Luna'.

'Why are you insulting the Prince?' Shiva said as she butted into the conversation.

'Oh so you're the Glacian right?' Iris asked in a snarky tone.

'Indeed I am little girl, but my question still stands. Why are you insulting my Prince?' Shiva repeated, a chillingly breeze adding power to her words.

'Hey I'm not a girl, I'm fifteen!' The teen yelled.

'You deny my statement, and yet you prove it in the way you act' the Glacian told the short tempered Iris, putting her hands on her hips in a condescending manner.

'OK that's enough' Noctis interrupted, standing in the way of the two ladies as tensions flared, 'look Iris if you want to insult me then go ahead, but if you are really my friend then you'll be happy with my choice'.

Iris was fuming at Noctis's words but eventually she nodded, 'fine Noct, but next time you're available give me a call'.

'Umm sure, yeah whatever' Noctis responded, trying to brush off the awkwardness that arose from Iris's suggestion.

Iris rolled her eyes before picking her box up once more, 'I need to get this back to Monika's van but if you want we can hang out later'.

Noctis nodded and Iris walked out to the main market of Lestallum.

'Her feelings for you are quite obvious' Shiva pointed out as Noctis sat down on the wall of the pond.

'Iris never really tried to hide them' Noctis explained while he looked up at the disguised Glacian, 'and Gladio has always been a protective brother so it's not like I could tell her that I don't feel the same in case she broke down crying and Gladio threw a fit because his baby sister is upset. So I just let her keep hoping'.

'That is an idiotic plan' Shiva said bluntly 'you have only led her on'.

'Oh because you are so great with people!' Noctis yelled back, the restraint on his frustration disappearing.

Instead of responding Shiva raised one of her eyebrows and looked down at the Prince with an unimpressed gaze.

'Sorry, today's just been a bit of rollercoaster' Noctis muttered, already feeling embarrassed with his small outburst.

The Glacian bent her legs allowing her to be on level with the Prince, 'you keep too much to yourself my love. If you continue to lie to your friends then you are only hurting your relationship with them'. She then grabbed Noctis's hand and held on, the action provided an unexpected comfort for the stressed Prince.

Noctis eyed the woman infront him with a rising scepticism, 'since when did you become so knowledgeable in people?' he asked.

'I have watched your kind for thousands of years' Shiva answered, 'you are not as complex as you think you are'.

Yet again Shiva's age was brought to the forefront of Noctis's mind, and he couldn't help but be bothered by it. It wasn't like he thought the Glacian's feelings were perverted because of her advanced age, but rather Noctis felt… inadequate. He wasn't a people person, and that showed with how he acted around others. He found it weird to voice complements to others and showing his real feelings. Now he was in a relationship with someone who had literally thousands of years of experience and it made Noctis feel crappy about his awkward state because it highlighted his weaknesses.

'Well it would probably be best if we went and found the guys' Noctis finally said as he noticed Shiva looking at him with worried eyes.

'Are you sure? You do not look well m-

'I'm good' Noctis interrupted, 'come on'. The prince then rose and walked backed down the alleyway, Shiva rushing to catch up. When the disguised Astral managed to keep pace with Noctis she tried to capture her Prince's hand, only for him to shove his hands into his pockets.

Noctis eventually found his friends in the heated marketplace, Gladio was carrying parts of a tent, holding the struts over his shoulder while the rest was tucked away in a bag.

'We got a new tent then?' Noctis asked as he reached the shield.

'Yeah, it's the same one we already had. Hopefully you and ice lady can keep it down when we're in the field, some of us like sleeping' Gladiolus responded, a silly grin adorned of his face.

Noctis punched Gladiolus in the arm, 'shut up dude, I'm not the one who reads erotica in the car'.

'You call it erotica, I call it art' Gladiolus sniffed, but thankfully remained quiet. Ignis soon joined the two, one hand holding a bag full of herbs and spices, or that's Noctis thought it was, he never asked.

'Ahh it's good to see you two back' Ignis greeted, 'Noct do you think you could help me with some shopping? I doubt I could carry it all back by myself'.

'Sure' Noctis shrugged. The two guys began to walk through the various stalls, Shiva shadowing them until…

'Hey Gentiana or Shiva, whoever it is' Prompto stammered, 'do you want to come with me and Gladio, we were going to have lunch and we thought you'd want to try some of the food here'.

The Prince had turned around when Prompto had begun to talk and looked to the disguised Glacian who returned the gaze. 'You can go with them if you want, you don't need my permission' Noctis told Shiva, hoping that the Astral would give him some space for a short while.

'I shall go with you' Shiva told Prompto before they headed off to the cafe in the main square, Noctis catching the disappointed shadow beneath the woman's eye as she stole one final glance at him.

'I have you all to myself then?' Ignis queried.

'Could you make that sound any weirder?' Noctis said as he rolled his eyes at the advisor's choice of words.

'Come now Noct, I was only playing' Ignis chided.

Once again Noctis shrugged and followed his friend as he meandered around the different stalls that dotted Lestallum.

'So you and the Glacian, certainly not what I was expecting to find when I woke up this morning' Ignis said to Noctis as he handed him a bag full of vegetables and fruit.

'I suppose' Noctis responded quietly, 'is there a problem with it?'

Ignis looked back at the Prince oddly, 'Not a problem, more that I am worried'.

'Worried about what?' The two were now strolling to another stall though Noctis didn't care about his errands anymore.

'Don't take this the wrong way Noct, I am delighted that you have found someone you want to be with' Ignis cautioned, 'it's just that I am worried that your relationship with Shiva isn't exactly… reciprocated'.

'Err you're gunna have to run that by me again' Noctis told the older man.

Ignis sighed and brought a gloved hand to his forehead, 'what I am trying to say is that you don't seem to share the Glacian's affection, she is the one who initiates physical contact, and you don't seem that overly fond of it. I am worried that Shiva has forced you into this situation and I'd like to know so that I can help my friend'.

Noctis grimaced at Ignis's explanation, 'you can calm down Iggy. Shiva hasn't forced me to do anything and I like what's she does, I just need time to get used to her I guess'.

'You guess?' Ignis said as he frowned.

'Oh come on Ignis!' Noctis said to his advisor in an exacerbated tone, 'you know I've never been in a relationship before, there isn't exactly a manual. I've been winging it for the most part'.

'Does she know this? Ignis pushed as he led Noctis to the back of the market and towards the smaller café that was squished away.

'I mean she knows something is wrong' Noctis admitted, 'but no I've not told her'.

'Well it would be best if you told her, it only hurts the relationship if you hide things from her' Ignis told Noctis as he offered him an understanding look.

Noctis couldn't help but laugh slightly at the advice he had been given, both parties had said the same thing to him.

'Something funny?' the advisor inquired.

'She said the same thing about lying to my friends' Noctis explained causing Ignis to study him.

'And what have you been hiding from us?' he asked in an even more serious tone, which was impressive considering that Ignis was only ever serious.

Noctis resisted the heavy temptation to smack himself for giving himself away, 'not from you Specs, from Iris'.

'Ah Gladio's sister found out you are with the Glacian' Ignis deducted.

'Got it in one' Noctis answered in a dreary tone.

'She didn't take it well?' Ignis asked causing to Noctis to sigh and slouch further into his plastic chair.

'What do you think?' Noctis said, not caring about the sarcasm that flowed from his tongue.

'There's no need for such sass Noct, but I digress. Do you know if Gladio will become angered by Iris's upset state?'

'Probably! But Gladio will be responsible, he won't get too mad. He'll be an adult about it'.

'Do you really believe that?'

'Err no, but here's hoping'.

* * *

Dinner that night was awkward to say the least. As promised Iris had returned and was sitting with Gladio while the group ate their meal, all the while the younger Amicita sent glares at the messenger who was sat next to Noctis, who was oblivious to the silent clash of eyes as he laughed with Prompto at some of the silly pictures he had taken throughout the day. Eventually however, Noctis noted Shiva's divided attention and decided to distract her from what was bothering her.

'So did you find anything you like at the café?' Noctis asked the Glacian, tapping her arm to gain her attention.

The disguised goddess turned to Noctis, smiling at his touch, 'I was quite fond of it all, though the… hot chocolate?' Shiva's gaze going to Prompto who nodded in confirmation, 'yes the hot chocolate was very delicious'.

'You gotta be careful with what you eat Shiva, all that fat will go places, wouldn't want to ruin that body right?' Iris interrupted, the sting in her voice wasn't missed by anyone on the evening square.

Yet again Shiva kept her cool and simply smiled back at the dark haired girl, 'while you're concern is noted child, you'll find that the shape of my body is more than satisfactory'.

The men around the tables coughed uncomfortable at Shiva's comment, Prompto nudging Noctis with his elbow and shot him looks that said the Glacian's statement was directed at him. Meanwhile Gladiolus was giving his sister a questioning look as she stared daggers at the smiling Astral.

'Well I would say it's high time for us to call it a day' Ignis suggested as the conversation died out.

'Sounds good' Gladiolus agreed, already up from his chair and moving in the direction of the hotel. The rest of the group soon followed the shield, Prompto providing a welcome distraction to the peeved Iris, his upbeat personality providing too powerful for Iris's measly sulk. Just as Noctis reached the alleyway that led to the hotel he felt a cold tug on his naked wrist.

'One moment my Prince' Shiva whispered.

Noctis turned to face the disguised Glacian, 'what's up?' he asked.

For perhaps the first time, the messenger's face seemed to contort into one of doubt, 'are you angry with me?' she muttered, her voice barely reaching Noctis's ears.

'What? No, why would you think that?' Noctis responded loudly, his eyes growing wide at such a thought.

'It is just that you seemed… distant… I would have thought you would share the love that I have shown you' Shiva explained, her eyes not meeting Noctis's concerned ones.

'Look I err… Gods this is hard' Noctis said while wiping his face with his hands in embarrassment, 'this whole thing is just a lot to take in. I've never even had a girlfriend before'.

'Oh?' came Shiva' surprised voice.

'But I am trying' Noctis then blurted out, 'I just need to get used to you, and you being with me and the whole relationship thing'.

'I see' Shiva said, though her tone showed that she was confused by what the Prince had hastily said.

'What I am trying to say is that I want to be as loving as you are' Noctis explained slowly, choosing his words more carefully this time, 'but I just don't know how, or when it's appropriate or if you want me to or…'

'I understand my love' Shiva insisted as she placed her finger on Noctis's lips, 'you should not have kept these worries from me, they are fickle and wrong. If it makes you feel more comfortable I will stop being so intimate'.

'I mean you don't have to stop' Noctis muttered under his breath as he looked down, though his icy companion caught his faint words.

'Then I won't stop' Shiva whispered to him, pulling his chin upwards and allowing her to place a small kiss on his lips.

Noctis knew he smiled like an idiot from the Glacian's kiss, he didn't care.

'So should we get going?' Noctis asked after he had recovered his composure to an acceptable level. Shiva nodded, happily taking Noctis's offered hand.

The two soon reached the Lestallum hotel, finding the rest of the group sitting around the foyer in a disgruntled manner.

'What wrong?' Noctis asked Ignis as he returned from the front desk.

'There seems to be a lack of rooms, there is four bedded one and a umm… couple's room' Ignis told Noctis.

'Couple's room?

'There is only one bed' Ignis explained.

'Well… me and Shiva will have that room and you guys have the four bedder' Noctis suggested, noting the shocked look he garnered from his advisor.

'Noct are you sure that is wise? Will you and the Glacian' Ignis then moved closer to Noctis and whispered in a barely audible tone, 'be able to behave?'

Rolling his eyes Noctis nodded, 'yes Iggy, I think I can control my animalistic urges'.

Ignis nodded, ignoring his Prince's sarcasm, 'there is one more thing, does the Glacian know of your scars?'

Noctis went red-faced at Ignis's question. His advisor was referring to the old scars that littered his back which he had gained from the daemon that had crippled him over a decade ago. Although his state had improved from his trip to Tenebrae the scars remained and disfigured his back, the decade old wounds were a horrific sight and was one of the prime reasons Noctis ignored Gladiolus's suggestion to take his shirt off whenever he complained of the warm temperature.

'She doesn't know' Noctis admitted, 'but I guess I'll tell her about them'.

'Noct' Ignis responded, grabbing arm and stopping him from leaving, 'if you are not comfortable with doing so then just leave it, I'm sure you can just wear your shirt while you sleep'.

'Yeah you're right, thanks Iggy' Noctis nodded, his advisor's suggestion easing the anxiety that had built in him over his scars.

Ignis smiled before returning to the rest of the group. Ignis told the group a few words before they rushed off upstairs leaving Noctis alone with Shiva.

'Are we joining them?' Shiva asked as she closed in on the Prince.

'Not exactly' Noctis told the Glacian, 'we've got our own room'.

Shiv smiled brightly at the news, taking the initiative Noctis took the room key from the front desk and led the disguised goddess to their own room. Said room provided was lavished with expensive furniture, the king sized bed was covered in a deep red duvet and the puffy white sofa to the far left of the bed looked as equally as comfortable. Thankfully there were little other signs of a romantic getup, Noctis personally sighed in relief at the absence of any rose petal paths.

'I'm just gunna shower' Noctis told the messenger as he walked into the bathroom.

'Would you like me to join you?' Shiva teased as she started to follow him.

'Err' Noctis blushed, 'n…no'.

The Glacian pouted, but stopped in her tracks allowing the Prince to close and lock the door and take a quick shower.

After his wash Noctis preformed the rest of his evening routine, wincing slightly as he cut himself shaving. When it came to changing into his sleeping wear, Noctis took his advisor's advice and pulled his black pyjamas out of his armiger and donning them.

'You are quite fond of black aren't you?' Shiva said as Noctis exited the bathroom, the Glacian herself had finally reverted back into her true form, her glowing presence making it hard for Noctis to look anywhere else.

The Prince shrugged in response, 'just works for me'.

Even though the day had been far less vigorous than the previous weeks Noctis still felt the tell-tale fatigue in his body that beckoned for sleep, forgoing any long night escapades Noctis sat down on the red stained bed.

'You are not sleeping with that on' Shiva told him as she floated in front of him, her finger sending silent accusations at his shirt.

'Why?' Noctis asked, hoping that he could trick the Glacian into backing down.

'Because laying with you last evening was an uncomfortable experience, I'd rather be able to feel your warmth first hand' Shiva said as she looked at his shirt with a surprising amount of vile,' that shirt is an obstruction to what I desire'.

Noctis grimaced, it was obvious that Shiva wasn't going to take no for an answer.

'Umm I'll take it off' Noctis told the Glacian nervously 'but I just need to warn you my back isn't… it doesn't look pretty' he said faintly causing Shiva to look at him with rising concern.

'I did not mean to cause you alarm' the Astral started only for Noctis to take his shirt off.

Shrugging the Prince threw the garment into his invisible pouch, 'doesn't matter now'.

Slowly the fairy like creature glided over the roofed bed and flowed into a position to see the stringy violent slashes that coated the Prince's back.

'Like I said, it's not a nice sight. I can just… Gah!

Noctis was cut short by Shiva touching his back softly, her icy finger sending violent shivers down his back, 'your old wounds do not bother me' she whispered to his ear causing the Prince to shiver even more.

Shiva continued to trace over Noctis's thin cuts, as though she was edging the sight into her memory. Eventually the Astral removed her finger and wrapped her arms around her Prince's waist, 'I love you regardless of what scars your body' she told him softly.

Consoled with his anxiety Noctis nodded, happy that the Glacian held no disgust of his body. slowly Shiva pulled him into a lying position, the duvet being ignored as Shiva held tightly to the sleepy Prince. As his mind slowly became numb as the dream world called for him Noctis realised one thing. He was the little spoon in the relationship.

And he was OK with that.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **As the great Jake Peralta once said, everyone wants to be the little spoon.**

 **So I forgot to put this in the last A/N but I started a new job a week ago so my time to write has been cut in half, so yeah you guys are going to have to wait a bit longer for updates, sorry about that but that's just how it is.**

 **If you've got questions just shoot me a PM or a review, I'll get back to as soon as I can.**

 **Anything else? No? Well then I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Noctis's eyelid's struggled to open, the temptation to stay in his soft bed was giving the Lucian Prince a convincing argument. With a reluctant sigh the Prince began to pull himself upwards, intending to start his day early as had been drilled into him over the past weeks by his burly bodyguard. Noctis was ripped out of his post sleep drowsiness when he was pulled harshly back down to the bed, a cold object lying down on his chest.

'What the…' Noctis muttered as he looked down at the source of his trouble, only to find the Glacian's head pressed firmly down on his chest.

'It is too early my Love' Shiva whispered to him whilst her hands, which were wrapped around him, squeezed him tightly as though to re-affirm her desire for them to stay where they were.

Noctis settled himself back into the soft bed, who was he to argue with a Goddess?

The two remained contently in the bed, both wrapped around each other, Shiva taking in the addictive warmth of the Prince while Noctis stroked the soft, cool elaborate braids that the Glacian's hair was made up of.

'We're going to have to get up at some point' Noctis told the clingy Goddess.

Shiva's head rose from Noctis's chest with a smug glare, 'at some point, just not now', with that the Glacian moved towards the Prince's head and planted a sweet, cooling kiss upon his lips, sending frozen waves throughout his head. The Glacian however didn't notice Noctis's slack jawed expression and continued her offence against the Prince's mouth.

Eventually Noctis's brain began to thaw somewhat and he pushed back against Shiva, flipping their position so that now he was on top of her, earning a pleased growl from the Glacian.

Both Prince and Goddess were so caught up with their intimate embrace that they failed to hear the sound of the door being shoved open.

'Noct come on sleepyhead time to wak… Oh God what happened to your back!' Iris screamed as she spotted Noctis's naked chest and the faded scars cut into his back.

The sound of the younger Amicitia's voice startled Noctis and jarred him out of his brief moment of pleasure. Twisting his head over Noctis's eyes were wide with fear as he gazed into Iris's, her eyes reflecting the emotions that the Prince expected, that of disgust, revulsion and confusion.

'Iris I'm fine, the scars are o-' Noctis began only to be interrupted by the distressed Amicitia.

'Did she do that to you Noct?' Iris cried out, her eyes now directed at Shiva. With every second that passed the worse the mind of Noctis became, infront of him was a person whom he had called a friend was now freaking out over his scars, worst still it began to trigger a more subtle anxiety, how could he be King if he could not withstand the negative reaction of just one person?

'I did not do this to him' Shiva said, her cold voice cutting Noctis out of his mental reverie and stopping Iris from continuing her freak-out, 'and you little girl should not judge your King for the scars that he bears, his life has been a difficult enough without your whining'. With a blinding flash of light Shiva disappeared from the bedside and relocated infront of Iris, once more floating with a benevolent calm.

'Look I was just concerned about Noct, it doesn't help that you just happened to show up and then those scars appeared' Iris said defensively, her arms wrapping around each other as she spoke.

'What reason would I have for harming my Beloved?' Shiva retorted, her posture almost demanding a response from the smaller woman. When Shiva was given silence she continued, 'you can think of none, can you? I know why little girl, you are jealous, you wish that you were the one your King had chosen, now you are faced with a stranger who has gotten closer to him than you were ever able to be and you are angry, with both him and yourself'.

'Shut up' Iris whispered beneath masking bangs, her hair shielding her eyes, 'you don't know anything about me'.

'I don't need to' Shiva interjected ruthlessly, 'I can see it in your stance, the way you look at him, and the way your face falls when you think no one can se-'.

'Shiva that's enough' Noctis told the Glacian weakly, 'just leave Iris alone'.

The Goddess paused at the Prince's words, but he was already too late. Within seconds Iris turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

'Why did you do that?' Noctis said, his voice barely a whisper.

The Glacian spun around with ease and glided effortlessly over to the Prince, 'because she hurt you, even a blind man could see that, and all because that little girl cannot accept the reality of the situation'.

'Iris was worried about me, what's wrong with that?' Noctis barked.

'No, she wasn't, she was lying to you' Shiva insisted gently, 'you saw her eyes, she was disgusted with what she saw'.

'Can't blame her' Noctis muttered, his face falling as he spoke.

A thin white finger lifted Noctis's face up by his chin, 'I can, she saw nothing that was hideous' Shiva countered, her eyes drilling into Noctis's.

'I know I shouldn't care, Ignis says it's even OK to feel embarrassed about them but I… it stings when others see them, when I see their faces it burns… they burn' Noctis confessed, his voice so quiet he wondered if he had only thought the words and not ushered them into the real world.

'I could get rid of them' Shiva offered, though she made no move to do so.

'No' Noctis told her, his head shaking at the notion, 'I hate them, but they're mine'.

Shiva's face fell from its emotionless façade to a small smile, her eyes seemingly glowing at the Prince's admission, 'good' she said simply before the Goddess floated a fraction away, 'now we had best make haste, I fear we have indulged in ourselves for too long'.

With a resigned groan Noctis hoisted himself upright and dragged his body off towards the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind him as to avoid tempting the Icy Fairy and her chilling fingers. Whilst taking a quick shower Noctis couldn't help but notice a peculiar development, mucus was dripping quite steadily out of his nostril and while he able to blow his nose once out of the warm confines of the shower it worried the Prince, he couldn't remember the last time he had a cold. After dressing himself and out of a futile reflex to style his hair, only to remember the stoic look Shiva had given him over the use of his hair gel and as such the Prince banished the styling product to the recess of his Armiger, Noctis was finally ready for the day.

Outside of the shower Noctis was immediately confronted by the leather clad messenger, the white body of the Goddess having vanished from the room.

'Ready to go?' Noctis asked.

'Soon, but first I would look at those scars of yours again' Shiva told him, her eyes drilling into the Prince's, telling him her request wasn't negotiable.

Without questioning the Goddess's intent, Noctis once more walked back over to the bed, discarding his dark shirt as he went. 'Now what?' Noctis then said, hoping that whatever Shiva had planned would be over with shortly. However, instead of receiving any answer Shiva instead walked around the bed and crept up behind Noctis, this action only increasing the Prince's curiosity, and fear of what the Goddess would do.

'Shiva what are yo…ah!' Noctis yelped as he felt the messenger's lips wrap themselves around the lower part of his neck, licking and biting gently which made the Prince shiver at the unyielding sensation.

'Done' Shiva whispered in Noctis's ear after kissing the now bruised area on his neck.

With dismay Noctis looked at the bright red spot on the side of his neck, no shirt would be able to this mark Noctis concluded gloomily. 'Who taught you about hickeys?' the Prince questioned with an annoyed sigh as he dragged his shirt over his head.

'The blonde one called Prompto suggested such an action, though he doubted that I could complete such a task' Shiva responded, the grin on her face showing her glee at the almost glowing mark that coated Noctis's pale skin.

Noctis rolled his eyes and walked passed the Goddess and out of the cosy room, now all he hoped for was that friends would be forgiving whilst they ate breakfast. The Prince shook his head at such a notion, he was deluding himself if he thought that would happen.

* * *

As it turned out, Noctis was right. Walking out and into the foyer of the hotel Noctis was greeted with the faces of his three companions, all of them were speechless, with Prompto's expression being the one that Noctis wish he could smack straight off his face.

'Noctis I hate to be the one to bring this to your attention but you seem to have a bruise on your neck' Ignis pointed out, earning himself a deathly glare from the Prince.

'Yeah Ignis I know' Noctis muttered under the gleeful stares of his friends.

'Wild night Noct? I better not hear the quiet pattering of little feet in nine months' time' Gladiolus added, 'but if I do I err… don't mind being an uncle'.

'Oh shut up' Noctis said with scorn coating his words before he looked directly at Prompto, 'and don't you even say a word'. For his part the Gunner didn't even protest, though his silent chuckling still managed to grind on Noctis's diminishing nerves.

Eventually the cackling children, the name that Noctis had titled his friends, calmed down enough to go out into the hotel and out into Lestallum for some food. Along the way Shiva linked arms with Noctis, an act which stifled even more giggles and chuckles from the Prince's companions. Without asking his companions where they would like to eat, Noctis sat down and ordered his breakfast at a nearby café, paying for his and helping Shiva decide on what she would try.

After some indecisiveness the entire team where finally eating away at their own meals, with Iris having discreetly joined them, the girl sitting closely to her brother and talking exclusively to everyone that wasn't the Prince or the hidden Glacian.

'So Iggy got any idea where we're heading next?' Noctis asked after swallowing the last of his coffee.

Looking up from his phone the advisor frowned slightly, 'our list of tasks are not as lengthy as they once were Noct, besides the key the old woman handed us at the Hunter's headquarters we have but one bounty left, the large bird Zu that roosts on the Rock of Ravatogh'.

'Err can we kill that thing?' Prompto said nervously, his eyes darting from Noctis to Ignis with an almost frantic like pace to them.

'Sure we can, quit being a wimp' Gladiolus interjected lazily.

'Then its settled I guess' Noctis stated, 'we should probably leave now if we're going to make it today'.

'Excellent initiative Noct' Ignis praised as the Prince rose from his chair and pulled out the necessary Gill needed to pay for their meal.

'So you'll be heading back to Caem then?' Gladiolus asked his sister as everyone prepared to leave, however Iris's response was less than civil.

'Why do I have to go if Noct's girlfriend gets to stay?!' Iris yelled out, drawing the eyes of those around her.

'Iris calm down!' Gladiolus growled, the last thing the shield wanted to do was make a scene, 'last time I checked Shiva is a God, you aren't. I want you to be safe, and being around us isn't exactly good for your health'.

'You should listen to your brother's advice little girl' Shiva added as she walked over to the two siblings, 'you will be better off away from us, and the distance will allow you to settle your grievances'.

'It's not fair!' Iris cried out, two tears running down her face as she wailed, 'you just came along and you suddenly have Noct wrapped around your finger, does no one find that creepy or odd?!'

Before Noctis could interrupt Gladiolus surprised everyone as he grabbed his sister roughly by the shoulders and pulled her in front of him, making it so that she was forced to look at her brother. 'We talked about this Iris, you promised that you would give up on your crush with Noctis' Gladiolus said, his voice resembling that of a disproving parent.

'But Glady' Iris began only to be stopped by her brother.

'No Iris you swore it to me' Gladiolus told her, anger clouding his words, 'you don't own Noct, and it was always up to him with who he'd be with. Just because he didn't choose you doesn't mean you have the right to act like a child and throw a tantrum!'

A tense silence passed as Gladiolus's words began to sink into Iris's mind. Soon Noctis began to wonder if he should step in, if only to reinforce what the Shield said, and what Noctis was too afraid to say.

'I'm sorry' Iris whispered, her quiet voice breaking the deafening void of sound.

'Don't tell me that' Gladiolus snorted, moving aside so that Iris was infront of Shiva and Noctis, 'tell them that'.

Hesitantly the young woman's head rose to meet both Shiva's and Noctis's eyes, 'I'm sorry, both of you, I know I shouldn't have acted like I did, it just hurts a lot to see Noct with someone else'.

'Don't worry about it' Noctis said casually, wanting only to put the recent events behind him.

'What my Beloved means to say' Shiva replied, her comment drawing the mock fully hurtfully eyes of said Prince, 'is that we did not wish this pain upon you, and I too am sorry for the words I said to you'.

A faint chuckle emerged from the young Amicitia's lips, 'don't be, I guess I was being a bit of girl'.

'Perhaps' Shiva agreed tentatively, 'but I all I see now is a strong woman, one who isn't afraid of recognising her errors'.

'Did Shiva just compliment someone?' Prompto whispered to Ignis as they watched the scene unfold, though his voice was heard by all.

'You'd best be going' Iris commented, her cheeks coloured with full red bloom at the Goddess's word, 'if only so Prompto doesn't saying something worse'.

'That is something we can all agree on' Ignis remarked, clapping his hands together before dragging Prompto by the ear a towards the parked Regalia.

'Ow ow ow, not the ear!' Prompt yelped helplessly while the passing miners giggled at the sight.

Iris and Gladiolus soon left as well, with Iris promising to call her brother every night, the action rewarding her a bone crushing hug from the large shield.

'So ready to go?' Noctis asked once more to the disguised Glacian, whose face appeared to be troubled, if only by a fraction, 'hey, what's up?' the Prince then added after seeing Shiva's face.

'Nothing for you to be worried about my Love' Shiva dismissed with a wave of her hand before she too walked towards the parking area and the Regalia, leaving the Prince alone.

'What's up with her?' Noctis thought worryingly before a darker thought crossed his mind, what could trouble a God? The Prince was ripped out of his pondering when a violent sneezing erupted from his nose, sending his head flying back.

'What the hell?' Noctis muttered to himself, he really did have a cold after all. Rubbing his nose with his finger to try and get rid of the suddenly developed mucus, Noctis meandered down the cobblestone street, 'maybe dating the Goddess of Ice does have its drawbacks' the Prince grumbled, already feeling the itchy sensation that marked another sneeze.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm back!**

 **While this time off has been quite pleasant I am annoyed that I had to delay this fic for so long, at least now I have a nice plan for this story and an ending!**

 **And as an added bonus because I've finished my other fic, this story shall be my main focus until I've finished it. I'm aiming for a new chapter every week, but I'll always say Monday is the latest I'll publish chapter.**

 **Until next week, cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

After some shuffling and un-intentionally pushing, the whole group were finally seated in the Regalia. Noctis huffed in disappointment in the back seat as the black royal car set off, originally the Prince was to drive but with the addition of the Glacian to their party, and the fact no one dared sit next to her, Noctis was forced to play cushion to the Goddess's head as it rested heavily on his shoulder. Worst still Noctis was forced into the middle seat, and with his newly presented cold the Prince knew he was a prime target for more merciless words from his so-called friends.

Though to Noctis's surprise he found himself relieved of any teasing, perhaps it was due to his previous reaction to Shiva's bruising but his friends did not pick up on his random bouts of sneezes and sniffling as the Regalia drove through the lush green countryside. For the most part the Royal Retune remained silent, Gladiolus flicking through his book, Prompto scanning through different websites on his phone at a pace that made Noctis doubt if the blonde was actually reading anything. All the while Ignis kept a watchful eye on the road, never straying even as the whispers of conversation began to arise.

'Say now that we have a God on our side, do we even have to fight that much?' Prompto asked, his question earning multiple stares of wonder at the Blonde's brief moment of insight.

'Err I don't really know' Noctis replied shorty as he looked down at the closed eyed Goddess, did Shiva want to fight, better yet was she allowed?

'No' was Shiva's response, 'I may only assist you at the most dire of moments, to intervene fully would go against your fate'.

'Noct's fate?' Gladiolus said, a hint of intrigue filling his deep voice, 'how's keeping him alive interfering? Surely you want to keep your boy toy safe'.

'I've said too much' the disguised Glacian muttered, 'I will keep you alive, but I cannot fight your battles, I am not some crutch that you can rely on to solve your problems'.

'So little has changed then' Ignis surmised, 'the Glacian, like the other Gods will aid us when all else has failed'.

'Sounds good to me' Noctis said, earning him a stare from both Prompto and Gladiolus, 'what? You're always calling me lazy, fighting is one of the few things I like doing'.

'Yet you still complain about how hot you are after a fight' Gladiolus sighed, his attention returning to his book.

'Dude seriously, you're not convincing anyone' Prompto added.

'Oh come on!' Noctis exclaimed, though his words fell on only deaf ears, with Shiva even tugging the Prince down slightly so that she could rest her head on him once more.

'Well at least you make for a good pillow Noct' Ignis chuckled, his eyes glancing at the rear mirror for a split second.

Noctis merely grunted, not wanting to disturb the Goddess further, and because he enjoyed her presence, even though he would never admit it. The rest of the journey was blissfully silent with only the brief comment about the countryside and some one-sided conversations from Prompto. Noctis wasn't particularly surprised by his friend's silence, he knew that Prompt would talk a brick wall to death if he could, and Gladiolus for the most part appreciated the quiet. Ignis was the one person Noctis couldn't quite figure out in that regard, the advisor was more than willing to strike up conversation with those around him assuming that he wasn't the one to start said conversation, otherwise Ignis was more than satisfied to sit by himself.

The Prince was brought out from his introspective analysis of his friends by the cold head of Shiva pressing further into his shoulder, the action sending waves of unpleasant chills through his body.

'What's up?' Noctis whispered to the Glacian, though he garnered no response, only more shivers as Shiva rubbed her head against his shoulder. The Prince rubbed his temples with his free hand, part of him was annoyed, why was wrong with Shiva, furthermore why wouldn't she talk about it?

The other part of him felt apathetic towards Shiva, if it was truly something to worry about wouldn't the Goddess tell them? Noctis doubted that Shiva would hide something that could endanger his or his friend's life. Perhaps Shiva was just being grumpy Noctis pondered, he could recall the numerous times when this had been the base cause of so many arguments with his friends.

In the end Noctis settled on a single fact, he still had no clue on how to handle women, and certainly not clingy Goddesses, but he would push her again once they had arrived at the volcanic mountain, if only to settle the creeping feeling of worry towards Shiva's new behaviour at ease.

* * *

The Regalia cruised silently into the small outpost that rested a few yards away from the base of the Rock of Ravatogh. With a practiced ease Ignis led the royal car smoothly into a parking spot before turning the keys and removing them from the ignition. As soon as the quiet hum of the engine ceased the party dispersed out of the Regalia with Prompto rushing off to a nearby tower, his poor camera being swung from side to side across his neck. Gladiolus and Ignis looked into the small shop, both inspecting its produce with the advisor's eye set more on the clinical value while the shield seemed to be more inclined with what would go well with his noodles.

Noctis for his part followed Shiva as she seemed to glide out of the Regalia, even though her form denied her such ability. The pair both realised they had little to do after they had exited the dark vehicle, well at least the Prince anyway, but he generally left the exploration to his more eager comrades. Shiva however seemed to drift almost aimlessly, the disguised Goddess meandering down the back of the small outpost shop, and away from the face of the volcanic mountain.

Without much resistance the Prince followed her, his boots kicking up small clouds of dust as he went. 'Hey Shiva, wait up' he called out to the heavily leather cladded messenger.

The disguised Goddess turned partially at the sound of Noctis's voice, her head tilted in curiously as he approached, 'what is ever the matter my Love?' she asked, her tone ever neutral but with a sliver of concern buried in its depths.

'You're active kinda of weird' Noctis told her, 'and it's… well I'm worried'.

'Oh?' Shiva said, intrigue sprouting forth and her head tilting to the opposite side, 'and what behaviour have I displayed that has warranted your concern?'

Even as the Glacian finished speaking her eyes drilled in Noctis's, her eyes seemingly judging and daring the Prince and the words he would speak.

'You just seem distant I guess' Noctis muttered, his voice diminished under the eyes of Shiva, 'you didn't even seem to want to talk. I mean I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but you know I'm here if there's something wrong'.

'And why do you care?' Shiva questioned further, a cold breath of air cutting through the Prince's body, making him shiver on the spot. Noctis gaped at the question given to him, surely Shiva was playing dumb? Wait could she even do that?

'Because... you know…' Noctis croaked, not wanting to say what was between him and the Goddess, 'I care' the Prince said, settling on a lesser admittance.

'Hmph' Shiva grumbled, even a blind man could see that she was not satisfied with Noctis's answer, 'nothing is wrong with me my Love, you must be seeing things'. With that the Glacian turned fully around and strutted back down the small alleyway and towards the front of the small shop, leaving Noctis standing frozen stiff, from both the further cold wave that had passed through him and the chilly reception that the Goddess had given him.

Noctis hung his shoulders low, not caring if anyone saw him as he released a defeated sigh. Right now Noctis wished that he could be better with his emotions, be better at both expressing and understanding them. Who was he fooling? In Shiva's eyes she probably saw him as a child, one who could barely understand himself, what right did he have in interfering with other people's problems, especially those of a God's.

'Noct, come now' Ignis called out to the distracted Prince, 'some of us would like to be finished with this bounty sometime this week'.

Noctis couldn't help the grin that emerged on his face at his advisor's friendly poking, 'alright glasses, let's go'.

As it turned out the rest of the team were waiting for Noctis, this fact was not ignored as both Gladiolus and Prompto elbowed Noctis in a teasing manner as they headed out from the outpost on foot. The royal retune were able to keep a good pace, even though they slowed down to allow Shiva's heeled feet to catch up, though this would prove futile as the Goddess was easily able to walk at a similar pace.

Thankfully for everyone there seemed to be no monsters or creatures about as the group headed towards the rocky edge of the climb upwards.

'Guys can you hear buzzing?' Prompto asked, his flair for uncensored terror filtering into his voice like flood water through a street.

'No Prompto' Gladiolus sighed irritably.

Slowly the path that the small group was taking began to incline and became steeper and steeper, at some points Noctis was forced to grab hold of a jutting out rock though Shiva again proved immune to the pull of gravity as she walked effortlessly up the mountain side.

'Heh Noct… you shoulda… told us… that you were… dating… a mountain goat' Prompto gasped as he breathed heavily on the side of a rock, of the entire group Prompto was the least physically fit and here it showed clearly.

'Remind me who has a crush on a girl that wants to marry the Regalia?' Noctis asked rhetorically, 'Gladio got any ideas?'

'It aint Iggy that's for sure' the shield grinned wickedly as he joined the Prince in the teasing of the blonde gunner.

'Dude not cool' Prompto called out to Noctis.

Clambering over the last few feet of steep rock Noctis and his friends were faced with a more pleasant sight of a flattened peak, with a stone outcropping leading to an even steeper cliff face. Ignis wisely called out a short break, though Prompto seemed two steps ahead as he collapsed on the ground, Gladio kicking the blonde in the ribs lightly, making sure Prompto would not be tempted to fall asleep on his new rocky mattress. Ignis too took part in the short distraction, even picking up some herbs growing nearby and clicking his fingers as his mind floated towards that of catering and cuisine.

'Are you cold?' Noctis asked Shiva as he noticed the Goddess with her arms folded, her face directed solely at the smoky top of the Volcano.

'Always' Shiva replied plainly.

The Prince faltered, was this an invitation to change this? Steeling his nerves Noctis approached the Glacian and tentatively reached out and placed his arm around Shiva's shoulder, praying that she would not reject this action.

To his relief Shiva did not move away from his arm and instead moved closer in, the Goddess releasing a content full sigh whilst Noctis release his own pent up breath of air.

'I did not choose to be cold' Shiva muttered quietly.

'What?' Noctis stuttered, started by what the Glacian had said, all the while his brain tried to work rapidly to try and understand what Shiva had meant.

A tense few moments passed as Noctis waited for a response from the Goddess, but it was for naught. Shiva kept to her silence and instead remained partially fixed to Noctis's side. Unable to contain his anger, the Prince released a heavy, strained sigh

'Come on let's go' Noctis told Shiva before removing himself from her side. The Prince then roused his friends and they once more set off, though this time the atmosphere was thickened, Noctis's shortened temper manifesting in the lack of conversation between him and the rest of the team. Indeed even Prompto seemed to recognise his friend's sudden change in attitude.

Ever higher the royal retune climbed, the rocky path becoming stricken with ash black rocks and the ever noticeable lack of oxygen, or perhaps Prompto was exaggerating again, but Noctis paid little heed to the suffering of his friend as he pushed further onwards, even as the dark stone was joined by bright burning lava.

'Careful Noct' Ignis cautioned as they walked dangerously alongside the burning trail of the liquid fire.

'Relax Iggy' Noctis bit back, not caring about the venom that doused his words as he carelessly continued, paying no heed to the rising heat around him.

'We are going the wrong way' Shiva told everyone as fire and ash spat about all around them. As soon as the Glacian had spoken a large column of flame shot forth from the nearby lava stream.

'How do you know?' Noctis challenged, his earlier irritation getting the better of him as he spun round to face Shiva.

'I…' Shiva faltered before she recovered, 'I have been here before'.

'Don't you think that would have useful to know hmm let me see… oh I don't know, before we climbed up the Volcano?' Gladiolus pointed out, his tone too was aggravated.

'It did not seem necessary at the tim…' Shiva replied only to be cut off.

'Don't lie' Noctis interrupted callously, 'there's another reason, but you won't tell us, probably a secret for only the Gods, right?'

'Now Noct there's no need for that' Ignis cautioned as he tried to defuse the increasingly volatile situation.

However, the words of the Advisor fell on deaf ears. With a speed that seemed unnatural the Glacian walked towards the Prince and grabbed his arm in a crushing hold before dragging him further up the ash coated path.

'Hey!' Noctis yelped as the Goddess mercilessly pulled him, his attempts to resist proving as successful as his previous attempts to be rid of Shiva's hold. Whether out of fear, or wisdom the three friends of the Prince chose to keep their distance as they watched Noctis being pulled towards the very top of the Volcano itself.

'Shiva come on!' Noctis said to the Glacian as his feet were dug through the volcanic snow, yet the Glacian, who was still clad in the body of Gentiana, still did not respond to his pleas.

'Here, this is the reason' Shiva told Noctis in a cold voice as she tossed the Prince forward in front of a lake of fire, a burning red set of horns that twisted and contorted into different angles was mounted over the final jaggy ends of the rocky tip of the Volcano.

'What… what is that?' Noctis muttered.

'That' Shiva replied, her voice filled with a sudden dread and pain as her eyes lingered on the bony antlers, 'is the body of my Beloved, this is the resting place of the Inferian'.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A day late, but better late than never :P**

 **Many thanks for the welcome back messages, and hopefully I can keep this flow going until the story's conclusion.**

 **Nothing much more to say really, drop a review or a PM if you've got any burning question or criticism, I accept both good and bad, nor do I shy away from either.**

 **Until that faithfully hour I bide you adieu.**


	9. Chapter 9

Noctis couldn't help but flinch at the Glacian's words, even though Shiva was now fixated on the fallen Inferian's body and her attention was away from the Lucian Prince.

'Shiva I'm so-'

'Don't' Shiva interrupted ruthlessly, 'do not speak'. Even as the Goddess spoke her eyes continued to linger on the mountain top, not even sparing Noctis a flicker of her eyes.

Noctis looked down, his eyes focusing on the cold white band wrapped around his finger, Shiva's ring. Doubt began to creepy into the young Prince's mind, had he been wrong to accept Shiva's companionship when he knew so little about her?

Glancing upwards for a brief moment the Prince found Shiva still looking sombrely at Ifrit's corpse, and Noctis felt guilt. Guilt because he had brought the Goddess here, guilt because he hadn't tried to pusher harder so that he would of known the cause of Shiva's anxiety.

'I'm sorry' Noctis muttered, forgetting the Glacian's warning.

In an unnatural motion Shiva turned her head to face the Prince, her body following swiftly as she began to walk over to him, her entire being flashing a blinding white and being replaced by her true snow white form.

'I told you not to speak' the Glacian told Noctis as she hovered over him.

'I've never been good with orders' Noctis replied, knowing full well how cheesy his comment was, 'especially when the one giving me orders decided it was OK to hide things from me'.

'I do not have to tell you anything' Shiva said curtly, her eyes once more trying to pierce into Noctis's skull.

'Then what's the point in us?!' Noctis asked angrily, throwing his arms up in the air, 'when you don't trust me!'

The Glacian's face tightened in response to the Prince's raised voice, 'you would never understand, even if I did tell you'.

'How will I ever understand Shiva if you only hide things from me?' Noctis cried out, his voice bleeding with pain and his face filled with hurt from the cold comments of the Glacian.

'You will not, for you cannot comprehend the pain I feel when I look at him' Shiva replied, her voice devoid of any emotion as she pointed to the corpse that had been the source of the entire argument.

'I don't understand…?' Noctis muttered, more to himself than to Shiva before realisation finally dealt it unforgiving hand.

'You're still grieving, aren't you?' he asked weakly, the Glacian now refusing to meet his gaze which only strengthened his belief.

'I know what it's like to lose the ones you love' Noctis admitted openly as he struggled to stand, it seemed the fatigue of climbing the mountain had finally caught up with him. 'My dad, my city, Luna…' at that point Noctis could stop his voice from petering out and the inevitable lump form in the back of his throat.

'That pain doesn't stop' Noctis struggled to admit, even as the same dull aching feeling that threatened to crush his chest erupted as his mind focused on the deaths of those close to him, 'you want it to, you wish that you could go back and change it somehow, hell I'd be OK with swapping places with them'. Again Noctis stopped, not due to the pressure of his recount but to gauge Shiva's reaction.

For her part the Glacian seemed shocked by the Prince's detail, but at the same time her eyes also leered at him, demanding him to continue.

'But I can't… we can't' Noctis told Shiva, his eyes now challenging the Glacian as he spoke, 'we have to live, because they would want us to'.

'I was the one that did this to him!' Shiva thundered, throwing the Prince off balance, 'he may have the first to strike against the humans but I was here, I aided in his death!'

'So you've changed your mind? You'd have preferred the extinction of Solheim to the death of Ifrit?' Noctis asked, both cautiously and daringly.

'No… it is just…' Shiva spluttered, her face wincing and struggling to convey her emotions into words, 'I do not wish to be so cold and alone any longer'.

Noctis's eyes softened as the Glacian's form shifted to that of silent defeat, her shoulder slumped and her fairy wing-like fabric almost deflating, 'you're not alone Shiva, you've got me' Noctis told her, feeling no shame at admitting such.

'I do, for now' Shiva muttered dejectedly, 'but what will happen when you grow old, your hair grey? Even now you suffer an infection just from being near me, a sign of how fragile you are, and what if worse were to happen to you and I wasn't able to heal you in time? I am forever cursed to be alone'.

Noctis stood there, wishing he could say something to comfort the Glacian, but he could think of nothing. Shiva was right, his lifespan was insignificant compared to that of an Astral, and judging from his lifestyle Noctis doubted he'd live past fifty.

'I guess you're right' Noctis shrugged nonchalantly, 'but where's the fun in that?

At that the Glacian's head perked up, 'pardon?' Shiva half demanded, half questioned.

Noctis frowned, 'what I mean is that you can't be this downcast about life, we're both here now, isn't that good enough?'

What followed was more silence, this time on the part of the Glacian, though Noctis didn't really expect her to respond considering his silly approach to the whole ordeal. Rolling his shoulders to remove some of the stiffness that was building in them, Noctis glanced at the lowering sun in the distance, they were out of time, if he and his friends were going to finish this bounty they'd have to move on quickly.

'Come on we need to get going' Noctis told Shiva, even as the Glacian looked at him with an emotionless gaze, her previous shock having been wiped clean.

Wordlessly the Goddess nodded and the two slowly descended down the rocky path, the glow of the magma river providing ample light for both as they soon re-joined the rest of the team. Along the way Noctis couldn't help but feel defeated, he hadn't been able to convince Shiva of anything and her dead silence only made Noctis feel that the Goddess was sceptical of his attempts to comfort her.

* * *

For once it seemed that the rest of the team were being respectful. As soon as they spotted Noctis and Shiva any chatter that was going on ceased and when Noctis muttered something about the wrong way they immediately turned around and followed their recluse leader. What made matters worse was that Noctis could physically feel the tension that was not exuding from his friends, they wanted answers. Why did Shiva drag him away? Why where both of them in such a depressing mood? What had happened?

Noctis couldn't answer them, he hadn't the will or the energy to even attempt such a feat, nor did the Prince know if he had Shiva's blessing in recounting their mountaintop talk. And speaking of the icy Goddess she was now gliding overhead, her previous choice of walking with the team having been abandoned for the freedom of the sky, though she remained close enough that she would be able to hear any discussion going on, or at least the tail end of one.

After climbing a stubborn rock wall face and walking for what seemed like an age, the team arrived at a sheer cliff drop to a deep bowl-like crater, its rocky walls standing tall. Further ahead was a much smaller crater though Noctis or any of his friends could make out any detail in the ever diminishing light of the dying day.

'We'd better make camp' Gladiolus grumbled as they all reached a small plateau perfect for such an encampment.

Not waiting to be asked Noctis began pulling out the items needed from his Armiger, allowing the Shield and Ignis to begin setting up for the night, all the while Prompto meandered around looking for dry shrubbery for a fire. Soon the familiar shape of the tent began to emerge with an identical twin rising on the opposing side, only the small fire separating the two. Soon the sweet tasteful scent of Ignis cooking filled the air and with the heavy grumbling of his stomach Noctis was given a short reprieve from his feeling of helplessness at aiding the Glacian, for now the Prince's mind drifted back to the simple comfort of being with his friends around a campfire.

This peace however did not last long, as quickly as it had started did the evening come to an end, Prompt putting out the fire, Ignis cleaning the plates and Noctis begrudgingly helping Gladiolus fold up their seats and returning them to the Prince's ethereal backpack.

With the dropping of the temperature and seeing his own breathe appear as a white fog, Noctis knew that Glacian had returned, and he was soon proven correct as the glowing white Goddess descended on the now darkened camp. At the sight of the Astral, Gladiolus pulled Prompto into their tent, the gunner yelping helplessly, his attempts to snap a picture failing as the vintage camera fell to the ground with a small thud.

'Your Lady, may I have a word with the Prince before you retire for the evening?' Ignis asked with a practiced form.

'You may' Shiva nodded, the Goddess turning to look over the ledge down towards the endless night. Without wasting a second Ignis pulled the Prince away from the camp and up a few feet back the way they had come earlier. Noctis followed with no resistance, partially because he was intrigued with what his advisor wished to say, and because he wasn't quite ready to be alone with the Goddess just yet.

'What's up Iggy?' Noctis said to his friend as the taller man finally stopped, his face barely visible in the starlight.

'Noct I may wear glasses but I am not blind to what I see before me' Ignis began, his voice thick and heavy with emotion, 'I understand that this relationship with the Glacian is one that you are eager to pursue but I must warn you to think with your brain and not your heart'.

'What do you mean?' Noctis asked, perplexity dotting his surprised voice.

'It is clear to me that your physical contact with the Glacian is harming you, for now it may just be a cold but I worry what prolonged exposure may do to you' Ignis began, 'and that is the least of my worries, I want you to be happy Noct, you are my friend, but I am also concerned with what occurred when the Glacian dragged you away, she did not do anything inappropriate?'

'What?! Iggy Shiva didn't do anything to hurt me' Noctis exclaimed, though he tried to restrain the volume of his voice as his eyes glanced over to the head of the Astral, which tilted slightly as his short outburst.

'Well I understand relationships are a personal and private affair, I shall not pry' Ignis told the young Prince respectfully, 'I am just concerned that is all'.

'I… thanks Iggy' Noctis muttered gratefully before swallowing, if there was anyone he could trust it was Ignis, and right now the Prince just wanted to get the issue off his chest. 'And err I guess me and Shiva aren't doing too well, earlier when she pulled me away she showed me Ifrit's body lying at the top of the mountain, and I guess that was the reason for why she's been so put off and when I tried to comfort her I think I just made everything worse'.

'I see, what did you tell her?' Ignis asked curiously.

'Just that she should live in the here and now, she was worried about losing me and being all alone again' Noctis conferred, even now the Prince still felt that it was the only thing he could have said to Shiva.

'Hmm, perhaps not the smartest thing you could have told her' Ignis admitted, a gloved hand moving to stroke his chin in thought, 'I am not an expert in dealing with an emotional God, let alone a Goddess Noct, just… be there for her, even those who do not age can get lonely, I would think she desires company and comfort over meaningless words'.

'It's worth a shot' Noctis shrugged, he had already failed once, he couldn't go any lower.

'Chin up Noct' Ignis chuckled in good faith, 'men are not supposed to understand the fairer sex, which I can tell you with some experience'.

'Wait a minute…' Noctis stopped, even as Ignis began to turn and walk away, 'have you been seeing someone?' The Prince received no answer.

* * *

The Prince's hands were almost dripping with sweat as he returned to the camp where Shiva had turned to face him, her expression unreadable for Noctis which only heightened his worry.

'Are you sleeping with me tonight?' Noctis asked, if only to relieve some of his tension and the awkwardness that hung over him and the Glacian.

'Of course, why ever would I not?' Shiva replied, her tone showing her aggravation.

With one hand on his hip and the other wiping his face in frustration Noctis shook his head, 'I was just wondering if you wanted some space is all, especially after today and all'.

'No' Shiva said firmly, 'come, let us rest'. With that Shiva floated over to their tent and held the flap up for Noctis, who rather than cause more of a ruckus simply followed the Glacian in, his jacket and shirt being removed lazily and thrown into his Armiger for washing, whenever he'd get around to that, eventually... with Ignis's help of course.

After this however, things got harder. Noctis knew that Shiva wanted to snuggle, but they weren't in a hotel or an RV where the temperature kept the Prince warm enough through the Glacian's hold.

'Err Shiva I don't know how we're gunna do this' Noctis admitted, a faint blush emerging on his cheeks as he was forced to talk about the uncomfortable subject.

'Sleep my Beloved, I will be fine' the Glacian replied, unfazed by the change in sleeping arrangements, though her voice was warmer and this small addendum set the Prince at ease.

Releasing what was perhaps the loudest sigh that the Prince could recall, Noctis flopped down onto his sleeping back, using his arm as a cushion for his head as he rested on his side and not even bothering to slip into its warm confines as the alluring calls of sleep beckoned for the young Prince. Blinking a few, final times Noctis's mind began to drift away, only to be ripped away as cold arms were thrown around his waist, one under his side and the other around his stomach.

'Shiva what are…?' Noctis muttered, his body shaking under the sudden cold pressure that was pressed against him as Shiva clung to him.

'Be quiet!' Shiva hissed, sending more shivers through the Prince at her feral, hostile tone.

Relying more on instinct than anything else Noctis tried to pull away from the Glacian, though this was an exercise in futility and it bore no new results as Shiva's grip only tightened and Noctis began to lose feeling in his fingers.

'Let go of me' Noctis asked, no begged.

'No' Shiva replied cruelly, her long nails now digging into the Prince's skin making him wince, 'I won't let you leave me, not like he did'.

Noctis shut his eyes, thinking desperately on how he would escape, 'please stop, you're hurting me' he whimpered, a tear sliding down his cheek at the now unbearable pain that was caused by the unrelenting chills that the Glacian was releasing.

'I'm… hurting….' Shiva muttered to herself before she ripped her hands away from the Prince, allowing Noctis to roll over, finding the Glacian sat on the opposite side of the tent, her face filled with fear and shock.

'Shiva?' Noctis said softly, unsure of what would happen and whether he needed to be prepared to flee the confining tent.

'I didn't mean to hurt you' Shiva whispered, her voice uneven and uncertain, 'but I can't lose you'. At that the Glacian began to shake her head as she buried her head in her hands.

'You won't lose me' Noctis said resolutely as he inched closer, his earlier inhibitions fading away as the Glacian started to break down.

'I will!' Shiva thundered emotionally as tears stained her face before freezing and dropping to the floor, 'and I can do nothing to stop it!'

'Stop that' Noctis told the Glacian as kneeled infront of her, 'I'm not Ifrit, you won't have to kill me, and I don't plan on dying to anything else any time soon'.

'You don't have a choice, you will do it for your people' Shiva murmured darkly as she looked to the grounded, a defeated expression written across her face, though her voice proved too quiet for the Prince to hear.

'I said stop that' Noctis demanded before reaching out for the Goddess, 'look I'm here, right in front of you'. Hesitantly the Prince then pulled Shiva towards him, the Glacian falling willingly as her head landed gently on the Prince's chest. With some wiggling and a small amount of discomfort, Noctis was once again lying down, Shiva rested lightly over him.

'I'm sorry' Shiva whispered, her icy tears melting on Noctis's warm body, 'I did not mean to hurt you'.

'I know' Noctis replied gently stroking the Goddess on her arm and head, 'you're distressed Shiva, I get it, you don't need to apologise to me'.

Instead of responding with words the Glacian merely hummed in acknowledgement of Noctis's words, her head rubbing lightly against Noctis's bare skin, the action sending cold shivers through the Prince, but not as painfully as the ones that coursed through his body earlier.

'You're probably use to not being able to talk to someone when you're troubled, but you've got me now Shiva' Noctis muttered to the now subdued Glacian, his own fatigue setting in as his eyelids began to weigh heavy, 'you can trust me'.

'I do, but you should not trust me or my brethe-' Shiva began only to falter when she heard soft, innocent snores emerge from the tired Prince.

The Glacian couldn't help but smile as Noctis's arms subconsciously tightened around her as he sunk further and further into delightful sleep, Shiva knew that he had had a long day and she would not dare disturb him now, instead the Glacian buried her head deep into the Prince's chest, basking in the warmth he radiated.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I should make it clear before I start this note that this chapter is a few days late, I'm not going to apologise for that. I want my stories to have some semblance of quality control, so if that means I miss my deadline then that's fine by me. What I will apologise for is those who were left with the assumption that I would stick religiously to that promise, I had no intention for that and I am sorry if that has annoyed in some way. In the future I would like to get chapters out in a weekly fashion, but if its late its late, not much more I can do about that, that being said I have no clue on what day the next chapter is going to be out for, probably next Saturday but I make no promises.**

 **On to more story related stuff, domestic violence. I won't condone it and what Shiva did in the tent with Noct is probably DV if not bordering on the extreme, so if that stuff happens to you go get help, you've got no right to suffer in silence. I only added it in this story to express how extreme Shiva's loneliness has gotten to her, and her fear of losing Noctis (FORESHADOWING MUCH?)**

 **That about raps it up for this week, stay cool (no pun intended) and classy.**

 **Also reviews, go... do it... I need mah attention and compliments (criticism is also equally accepted).**


	10. Chapter 10

'Oct' a muffled voice called out.

'Mhmm' Noctis grumbled, his eyes remaining perfectly shut, why couldn't he just sleep? Stubbornly the Prince rolled over, his hands covering his ears.

'Come now Noct, you're too old to be throwing a tantrum' Ignis told the sleepy Prince, the advisor lightly shaking Noctis as he spoke.

'Fine' Noctis muttered, finally sitting up, his entire body protesting from the sudden action Noctis was putting on it. In a groggy-like action Noctis clumsily wiped his hands over his eyes. 'God what time is it?' The Prince then asked, his head feeling numb and disconnected.

'It is just past 7:30' Ignis answered impeccably, 'Noct are you well? Your voice sounds quite scratchy'.

'M'fine' Noctis mustered as he looked to his advisor with glazed over eyes, 'where's shevee?'

'Shevee?' Ignis said, his voice filled with confusion, 'if you mean the Glacian then she is outside, are you sure you are quite alright?'

'Yess momm quit hassling me' Noctis drawled, the Prince was quick to anger at the sign of genuine worry from his friend.

Ignis's eyes thinned at Noctis's tone, 'that's enough of that' the advisor said before effortlessly yanking of one of his gloves and holding his forehand up to the Prince's head, though he quickly pulled away at the near burning heat emanating from Noctis's skin.

'Dear God man, I knew you were ill, but this is too far!' Ignis proclaimed to the offence of Noctis's now quite sensitive ears.

'Ughh don't yell' Noctis moaned, his hand attempting to comfort his now ringing ears.

'Stop being a child Noctis' Ignis said sternly, 'now put some clothes on, at least then you'll stay warm'.

Grumbling under his breath the Prince pulled his shirt and jacket out from his Armiger and threw them on, and though his advisor was right about the added warmth Noctis didn't feel like admitting such to Ignis.

'Just give me a potion or something' Noctis said, his head shaking slightly at an unnerving pace.

'Would that I could' Ignis frowned, 'but you have never reacted to potions very well when you have a cold'.

'I threw up like twice' the Prince growled protectively.

'Yes you did, within ten minutes, then thrice more within the hour and I was the one who had to clean up afterwards' Ignis remarked, his memory as ever sharp as his wit.

'Fine I get it, no cold medicine for me' Noctis groaned, before crawling towards the tent's exit, Ignis holding the flap open with a suppressed smile as his friend struggled with his very real illness.

'Shit dude, you look dead' Prompto exclaimed as Noctis stumbled to his feet, his hand wiping away at his mucus filled nose.

'Shuddup' Noctis replied hoarsely as he tried to ignore Gladiolus's stifling laughter as he sat by the now extinguished fire.

'Indeed, you do look unwell' a cold voice replied, making Noctis's head spin to find the source of the familiar sound.

'Oh not you too' Noctis whined as the pale skinned Glacian descended from the sky, a small yet noticeable smile fixed on her lips as she looked gently at the ill Prince.

'Considering that you were the cause of this' Ignis announced as he strolled around the camp, picking up pills that Noctis felt were for him alone, 'I would suggest that you do not make light of this situation'.

Shiva's head tilted slightly at Ignis's aggravated tone, and the lack of formalities that the advisor almost religiously stuck too. For a split second Noctis thought that Shiva would react in some fashion, but thankfully she remained mute and returned her gaze back to him, her purple eyes glaring at Noctis's paler than usual face and the black bags that had emerged underneath his eyes.

'Very unwell' Shiva muttered, her hand drifting to Noctis's forehead, a content sigh emanating from Noctis as the Glacian's hand momentarily relieved him of the scorching heat of his temperature.

A swift slap from Ignis's hand on Shiva's ended the contact and gained the advisor two angry stares. 'Here take these' Ignis told Noctis as he shoved two pills into the Prince's hands before rushing off.

'What are they?' Noctis croaked, his throat feeling itchier for every word he spoke.

'They will help, dull the pain, and stop the drowsiness. Though they may be some side effects' Ignis explained as he closed one of his various catering boxes.

'Side effects? So his Royal sickness may grow a brain?' Gladiolus asked sarcastically, Noctis rolling his eyes at his Shield's childish comment.

'Not quite' Ignis replied before turning back to Noctis, 'your Father used them when the outer wall began to strain his body. They can fight off most illnesses well, but they have a habit of interfering with your powers'.

'Err, should I be taking them then?' Noctis said sceptically, holding his outstretched hand a little further away from himself.

'You should be fine Noct, just be conservative with your abilities' Ignis told him with an air of finality. Reluctantly Noctis opened his mouth and threw the pills inside, swallowing them dry. The Prince shuddered as a breeze of mountain air shot threw him, his clothing offering little protection. Then, out of nowhere the fog that clouded Noctis's mind lifted somewhat, the irritation around his throat and nose too disappeared albeit not altogether.

'Damn they kick in straight away' Noctis commented to the knowable nod of Ignis and the grins of his two other comrades. Shiva too perked up slightly.

After some packing up, including Prompto falling on his arse after pulling on a tent peg, the group began to move onwards for the bounty. Their path, instead of heading upwards started to decline, and it led them towards something that Prompto found very uncomfortable.

'Wasps!' Prompto screamed as he ran away from the large yellow coated insect.

'Stop running and start shooting you idiot!' Gladiolus yelled as he chased after the gunner and the swarm of killer wasps that followed.

'Never a dull moment' Noctis sighed as he pulled on his engine blade, the Prince feeling some slight resistance at first, but soon the purr of the mechanical blade materialised into his hand. Weapon in hand, Noctis threw it with his usual deadly precision at one of the straggling wasps and then warped towards the sword. The effect was instant, the blade slammed straight into the oversized insect, and coupled with Noctis's own inertia the wasp soon fell limp to the ground.

With the arrival of Gladiolus the skirmish was soon shown to be one sided as the swarm of wasp turned their attention towards the Prince and the Shield. A near decade of experience however proved too much for the insects as Noctis and Gladiolus worked together flawlessly, Gladiolus shielding Noctis from harm and launching him upwards to the creatures, allowing the Prince to take out all of the killer wasps.

'Good job dude' Gladiolus grinned, high fiving the shorter Lucian as he passed.

'Yeah good one' Prompto added as he ran back towards the two.

'Seriously Prompto, you could've shot at them when they started coming at us' Noctis told the gunner critically, though truthfully he held no long term anger for his blonde friend.

'Hey that not fair, those wasps were scary, and anyway Ignis didn't help' Prompto whined.

'Oh they were scary, really?' Gladiolus taunted, shaking his head in mock disbelieve.

'Come now, the deed is done' Ignis said, trying to stop the imminent abuse that was to be hurtled at Prompto from occurring.

'Fine, let's go' Noctis replied, disheartened that he could not ridicule Prompto further considering that for once he was not the subject for his friends' abuse.

No longer hindered by Prompto's mortal enemies, the group ventured onwards, the rocky path proving less of hindrance after experiencing it a day before.

'Huh, are those eggs?' Gladiolus inquired as everyone jumped down from a cliff into a small crater.

'Yeah, but those are massive' Noctis replied, 'wonder what laid these?'

'Could be that Zu bird thing we're looking for' Prompto suggested as he leaned over one of the eggs, tapping it experimentally with his finger.

'Everyone get down!' Ignis yelled, breaking the peaceful silence of the mountaintop. Instead of listening and following the words of his advisor, Noctis turned to look at Ignis, only to see a behemoth of a bird flying towards them, its large claws pried open and aiming directly at him. Noctis froze as the colossal bird came closer and closer, the Prince ignoring the cries of his friends as they pleaded for him to dive.

If it was not for Shiva slamming into him, Noctis would have been skewered on Zu's claws.

'You must be more careful' Shiva admonished Noctis after landing on top of him, the Prince however couldn't help but feel the Glacian's presence more than the hard rocky ground his body had been slammed into.

'Umm, yeah, sure' Noctis blustered before shaking his head, trying to drag his mind out of his mental gutter.

The Glacian's head tilted to the side, a knowing smile adorned on her lips, 'later' she whispered into Noctis's ear before removing herself from the Prince, pulling him up with her.

'Err guys, did I hit my head, or is there two of them?' Prompto questioned uncertainty, his hand pointing towards another mammoth bird.

'Double the fun, come on we can take em' Gladiolus growled, cracking his knuckles as he spoke before leaping down into the much larger crater, greatsword in hand.

'We had best not leave Gladio waiting' Ignis called out before following the shield into the fray.

'This is a really bad idea' Prompto moaned as he jumped down as well.

Shiva floated by Noctis's side, a confused expression written upon her face, 'are all of you this mad?' she questioned.

Noctis merely shrugged, 'probably, but it's more fun this way'. With that the Prince summoned his engine blade and threw it down near his comrades.

* * *

As it turned out, Gladiolus's assessment wasn't completely accurate. While Noctis and his friends may have been able to take out one of the large birds, two was proving to be too much. Whenever one of the group were able to slash their way through the thick feathers that covered the monstrous birds, they would simply fly away, and the other bird would take their place, not allowing anyone to recover their strength.

'This… isn't… fun… Gladio' Prompto panted, sweating dripping fervently down his face, his hair now sticking out at odd angles, his revolver dangling limply in his hand.

The Shield grunted in response as he blocked a claw swipe from Zu, 'Prompto some of us don't have guns, maybe instead of dancing around you'd use yours'.

The Blonde Lucian didn't respond, instead he began shooting at the blackened bird, the bullets proving more of an annoyance to the creature. Prompto then gave Gladiolus a hard stare as if saying, 'now what?'

'This isn't working' Noctis grumbled angrily, none of the weapons he had in his arsenal seemed to do any long lasting damage to the goliath beasts.

'Patience Noct, we need a strategy' Ignis advised, throwing his daggers at the darkened bird.

'Got a plan Iggy?' Gladiolus asked hopefully, the shield momentarily dragging his eyes away from the enemy and towards his friend.

'Perhaps' Ignis admitted, 'Noctis keep the blue one, Bennu, distracted, use anything, just keep him away from us. While Bennu is distracted the rest of us will go after Zu'.

'Sounds great, but how do we keep momma bird on the ground' Gladiolus asked, though they were interrupted by another diving swipe by Zu.

Recovering from a flawless backflip Ignis pushed his glasses into place, 'that job falls to Prompto, you see the smaller wings on her head?'

The gunner nodded.

'Good, shoot at them when she looks like she wants to leave that should startle her enough to stay on the ground with us' Ignis explained.

The rest of the team nodded, before Noctis hurried off away and then warped off into the sky to confront Bennu, leaving Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto to deal with Zu, whose eyes leered down at the three challengers with a feral anger. Shiva for her part had hovered over the four men, her self-inflicted pacifism had meant she could not aid in the battle in any combative role. For the most part she aided in other manners, picking up the team when they fell, and sometimes out of the corner of Noctis's eye he thought he caught the Glacian flicking her hands. Then before he would know it Noctis felt the sweat and heat he had built up disappear.

For now though the Glacian looked divided as the team separated. It was obvious to Noctis, even as he engaging in battle with Bennu that Shiva would rather be by his side than that of his friends. So it was no surprise to him when he pulled away from a failed stab to find Shiva floating above his head, watching as he took part in an absurd battle with the enormous bird.

'Help them, not me!' Noctis yelled to the Goddess as she circled about.

Shiva looked at him with uncertainty, 'are you sure? You could be hurt?' she called back, worry coating her every word.

'Yes, Go!' The Prince cried out, before being forced to warp out of the way of Bennu's wings.

When next Noctis looked the Glacian had disappeared, which allowed him to concentrate fully on occupying the large bird's attention. Using every weapon in his arsenal, the Prince whirled around the creature, chopping, slicing and cutting away at its thick plumage, not drawing any blood, but angering the creature further. Noctis nodded to himself as the creature's attacks became faster, and clumsier, it meant that Ignis's plan was working.

Stealing a glance back down to the ground, Noctis noted with some satisfaction that Zu was now looking injured. Its black feathers were now covering the surrounding area, thick red blood covering them. The wings that were attached it its head too looked wounded, as gaping holes were now painfully present and rivets of blood were leaking forth from them.

'Hey pretty boy, pay attention!'

Noctis's head snapped around at the sound of the confident dragoon. Only when a flash of red and black flew past the Prince did Noctis locate the source of the voice.

'Aranea what are you doing here?' Noctis asked, surprised that the Imperial mercenary was so far away from any Imperial outpost.

'Keeping your Princely ass safe, and snagging the bounty on this bag of feathers' Aranea answered with her usual sassiness, her lance pointing towards Bennu. 'Damn idiot has been flying towards here for that last two days, guess it was mating season or something'.

'Well I guess I can help you out, if you ask nicely that is' Noctis told the grey haired dragoon, responding with his own touch of sass.

'Aww how kind' Aranea replied sarcastically, 'but I doubt you can keep up with me'. With that Aranea darted upwards into the sky, her armour providing all the assistance she needed to stay elevated.

Noctis was not one to be left behind and he followed the Dragoon, his sword being flung upwards. When he reached the Dragoon's height Noctis watched with some awe as Aranea spun her lance around herself before plunging downwards towards the circling Bennu. However, when her lance made contact with the creature's feathers it made a horrific clang before throwing Aranea off course.

'Aranea!' Noctis yelped, warping towards the tumbling woman. In an instant he caught up with the Dragoon, catching her by the arm and then warping to the ground.

'Thanks kid' Aranea breathed as they hit the ground, particles of Noctis's warp still lingering around them.

'Whose ass needs saving?' Noctis replied with a snarky smile, earning him a heavy punch from Aranea's armoured fist.

'Don't push it' Aranea warned, her lance pointing towards Noctis, 'remember that mines bigger than yours'.

'Hmm, yeah well' Noctis sighed as he tried to call on all of his royal arms, though he felt more resistance, as though something was keeping them within his Armiger. After some tugging Noctis felt the familiar, yet ancient power at his beckon call, and with a flick of his wrist all thirteen royal arms surrounded him, 'mine are cooler' Noctis said with a smirk.

'Show off' Aranea muttered to herself as Noctis launched himself towards the Bennu, the bird seemed to be trying to join its mate on the ground. With a groan the Dragoon gripped her lance firmly before joining the Prince in the sky once more.

* * *

Even with the combined power of his Armiger and the aid of Aranea, Noctis was still struggling to do any real harm to the great bird, he was annoying it, that was obvious, but no real success had been made, not even a droplet of blood had been spilled. Matters were only made worse with the growing cries of agony emerging from Zu as the rest of the team were slowly but surely bringing it down, the pained calls angering Bennu more and more.

'We can't even scratch it!' Aranea yelled over to Noctis as her lance bounced off the bird's resistant feather again.

'We just need to keep it up here, once Zu is dead then we can focus on this one!' Noctis yelled back, though he doubted that any of his friends' weapons would be able to harm the Bennu.

The Dragoon frowned at Noctis's plan but she did not argue with him, instead she returned to slamming her lance into the creature's flank and wings.

This went on for several minutes with both the Dragoon and Prince's energy slowly diminishing, Noctis's more so from the use of his armiger coupled with the extended flight.

A piercing screech from below that shot upwards signalled a change in the battle. Noctis again dared to look down, and found that Zu now lay dead on the ground, its head lying on its side, its eye staring upwards blankly.

But Noctis was not the only one to notice this, Bennu too looked down and saw his mate dead, the murderers standing around her corpse. The sight enraged the creature, and ignoring the two flying humans it had been fighting with, it dived downwards, its wings buried close it its side as it soared towards its prey.

'Err Noct that bird ain't slowing down' Aranea warned the Prince.

'I know its going to crash into them!' Noctis yelled, before he began to chain warp towards his friends, hoping and praying that he would get there before the suicidal behemoth.

In the blink of an eye Noctis went from being hundreds of feet in the air to being on the ground. Once his feet were firmly on the rocky surface the Prince realised he couldn't warp his friends away in time, nor could he stop the enraged Bennu in time.

'Noct what do we do!' Prompto cried out, whilst both Ignis and Gladiolus looked to him for some sort of lead.

'I… I don't…' Noctis muttered, his brain searching for some sort of solution, before finally it clicked.

Reaching out Noctis went further into his Armiger, past the royal arms and the other weapons he had gathered on his journey, no instead his mind rest on a ring, the ring of Lucii.

With a bated breath Noctis pulled the ring out of his Armiger and onto his finger, the royal arms disappearing as he donned the ring. Then he pointed it towards the Bennu and he allowed the ring to take from his life force, ripping it out from his body to fuel its magic , the Prince feeling the cracks and scars emerging all over his body as the ring's insatiable hunger consumed his years. Noctis faltered for a moment as he collapsed to one knee, the strain of the ring and his previous fatigue setting in all at once, and for a moment Noctis feared that he would be too late.

Yet fate would not decree it.

A crack emerged before the Bennu and became a swirling vortex that swallowed the monstrous bird inwards, the bird crying out in fear before that too was swallowed. And then it was gone, the crack in reality disappeared and Noctis was able to lower his hand.

'Great job buddy!' Prompto said, his infectious smile now present, though not all were happy with Noctis's feat.

'What the hell was that?!' Gladiolus thundered as he ran up to Noctis, Ignis not far behind, though this was not all of the anger that would be directed at the Prince.

'You fool!' Shiva screamed at Noctis as she thundered over to him, a freezing hand being slapped across his face, 'how many years did you lose, how many?!'

'I saved my friends' Noctis answered weakly, 'I was worth it'.

Shiva fumed as she hovered over the Prince, the red lines and eyes that were the painful side effect of using the ring still evident. With a tired sigh Noctis deposited his ring into his armiger and stood on shaky feet.

Ignis and Gladiolus both looked as though they wanted to fill Noctis's mind with thousands of question, however the arrival of Aranea stopped such an event from occurring.

'Look I know what I saw was crazy, and I'm definitely going to beat the answers out of you Prince Charming if you don't answer me, but now isn't the right time' Aranea told everyone, 'look I'll give you a lift back to Lestallum, I'll even take her along as well' the Dragoon gesturing towards Shiva, her eyes gazing warily at the pale Goddess.

'Very well' Ignis agreed, placing his hand on Gladiolus's arm and pulling him away from Noctis and towards the Aranea's imperial transport that had appeared over one of the large rocky walls that covered the massive crater they were in.

'Look dude, whatever you did was freaking cool' Prompto began, 'and thanks for saving us, even if Iggy and Gladio won't show it'.

'No sweat' Noctis smiled weakly. Prompto then ran off to join everyone else, leaving the Prince by himself.

'Shiva?' Noctis then said to the Glacian as she hovered over him.

'Yes?' Shiva replied testily.

'We need to leave' Noctis began urgently, his tiredness fading instantly, 'I can't explain to them how I got my Dad's ring, I need to go back'.

Shiva's face twisted from anger to surprise, 'are you sure my Love?'

'Yeah, I don't want to, but there's no other choice' Noctis explained.

'Take me hand' Shiva told the Prince, Noctis didn't hesitate. The second Noctis's hand touched the Glacian's he felt a pressure fall on his eyes, forcing them shut.

When Noctis was next able to open his eyes the environment around him had shifted, instead of a rocky crater the Prince found himself within a train compartment, seats covering the sides. Noctis released a pent up breath, noting that he could visibly see the exhalation. Only then did Noctis's eyes focus on what was in front of him, a figure that he despised with a vengeance.

In front of Noctis stood the frozen Chancellor of Nifelheim, Ardyn Izunia, and in Noctis's hands rested a trident, the trident of the Oracle.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I have to admit I'm surprised that there isn't any dialogue in the game for when you use the ring when you travel back to the past, or use Shiva or the Leviathan summon. Meh, I'm probably looking too far into things.**

 **Also that crossover with Terra... Sarah is pretty cool, and she had more interaction with Noctis than Luna, though that can be said for just about everyone in FFXV... what I'm saying is that I hope the Luna DLC gives us that.**

 **Until the next chapter, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing the face of the frozen chancellor of Nifelheim, coupled with the frosty climate he had been dropped into, Noctis stumbled back, the royal arm held in his grip faltering and clanging to the ground. Recovering slightly, Noctis breathed out deeply, his breath appearing as mist in the cold, ice covered train compartment.

'Wait, why am I here?' Noctis asked himself, dreading filling his body, 'no… I've done this already… I was in Gralea… I had just found my friends'. Noctis's breathing became hitched, smaller and more frequent misty breathes emerging from his mouth. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to have to go through this nightmare again.

'Shiva?' the Prince called out weakly, hoping that that Goddess would answer and take him back to the future he was supposed to be in.

The only sound that replied to Noctis was the creaking of the compartment.

Damn it, had it all been an illusion? Had he only dreamed of going back to the past, had his mind taken him to a time where he had been happy, where his friends weren't so terribly scared… where Luna was still alive. The Prince shook his head as he felt pain arise in his skull, his hand pressing into his head lightly as to comfort the growing pain. Only when his hand had come close enough did Noctis see the pale white band wrapped around his finger.

'It wasn't a dream' Noctis said, relief momentarily surging through his body as he saw the Glacian's ring resting on his hand. He wasn't making it up, granted Noctis was still concerned, where was Shiva? And why was he back on this accursed train?

Sucking in a cold gust of air, Noctis kneeled down and picked up the discarded trident, hefting the cold metal in his hands experimentally before his eyes rested solely on the frozen statue of the manipulative chancellor. Taking two confident steps forward Noctis thrusted the Oracle's trident squarely into Ardyn's chest, his body shattering into large, jagged pieces before disintegrating into icy particles and fluttering away.

Noctis didn't look back as he strode away, if he was to relive this hell he wanted to be done with it as quickly as possible.

'Hey wake up' Noctis called to his friends… his different friends…

'Uhh… what happened' Gladiolus grumbled, the shield climbing to his feet.

'It was the Glacian… don't worry she's gone now' Noctis replied stiffly, noting that once more the shield looked at the Prince with a guarded suspicion, right, Gladiolus didn't think he was taking things seriously.

'You all right?' Noctis asked Ignis as the advisor struggled to his feet, the scarring on his face and the black cane in his hands acting likes brutal slashes to Noctis's heart, a reminder of his failure to be stronger, to be a King.

'I'll manage' Ignis responded, already he was on his feet, 'Gladio we should go check on the drivers'.

'Yeah sure' Gladiolus answered before he walked towards the front of the train, Ignis following him diligently, leaving Noctis alone.

As soon as the compartment doors closed Noctis felt his shoulder slump, he didn't want to be here, he hated…. No despised it, why must he witness his failings so vividly. Every step Ignis had taken felt like a punch to Noctis's heart, the gaze that Gladiolus had given the Prince when their eyes had met told Noctis all he needed to know, he had let the Shield down. What stung Noctis the most though was the lack of his friend Prompto. The blonde gunner held no obligation to come with him on his journey, he choose to come as a friend, and in return Noctis had thrown him off a train, though Noctis knew that deceit on the part of Ardyn was the root cause it did not dull the pain.

Blinking rapidly to avoid spilling tears Noctis shook his head, he had already done this before, what good was crying again?

Then the Prince realised what was to come next, and he held his gaze to the tacky carpet, not wanting to look back and see her and have another painful reminder of what his reality was.

'I shall stand here forever, would you wish that of me Noctis?' a clear, musical voice asked, the sound ringing in Noctis's ears and making his head shoot back.

'Luna I… you're speaking to me?' Noctis croaked, his chest felt heavy as he looked at the dead Oracle, the blue flowers sylleblossoms floating peacefully around her ghostly being.

The gentle smile on Luna's lips faltered, 'why would I not speak to you Noctis, even though I have left this world I would still comfort you in your time of mourning'.

'Before you just stood there, it was like you were reminding me how I wasn't strong enough to save you, you didn't even talk back to me!' Noctis retorted, his voice growing deeper in emotion as he spoke.

'Before? Noctis you are making no sense' Luna remarked, her eyes looking at the Prince as though he was possessed with hysteria.

'I've done this before!' Noctis yelled as a stray tear ran down his face, 'and I couldn't take it so I went back to the past so I didn't have to see my friends in pain and so I didn't have to be reminded constantly that I failed you!'

'You did not fail me Noctis, I died fulfilling my duty to you and this world' Luna said kindly, her tone more motherly than loving.

'How can… how can you be so kind to me?' Noctis asked desperately.

'What ever do you mean?' Luna questioned, her eyes wide with surprise, 'I love you Noctis'.

'Don't say that' the Prince told the Oracle coldly, 'you know the choice I made, I hurt you and then you left'.

Luna looked at Noctis as though he had grown another head, this reaction however only served to infuriate the Prince.

'The Mountain, come on Luna you've got to remember, we were in the Tomb of the Oracle!' Noctis said, practically screaming every word as though this would help to reignite her memory.

'Noctis are you ill? Neither I nor you have ever been to that tomb. Pray tell what action did you commit that made me so disgusted?' Luna asked, dismissing Noctis's anger with ease.

Noctis's face fell at Luna's rebuttal, 'you really don't remember do you?'

Luna simply shook her head, the act making Noctis grimace as he saw through the Oracle's ghostly body.

'I… I chose the Glacian, Shiva over you' Noctis explained lamely, even now of all times Noctis still couldn't verbally explain how he felt for the Glacian or the relationship they had formed. Where they lovers? They hadn't made love, so that definition was abandoned. Was Shiva his girlfriend? Again Noctis despised such a term, it felt so childish.

'The Glacian… I… Noctis I… Arghhh!' Luna screamed as she grasped her head with both hands.

Noctis swiftly pulled away from his own mental debate and closed in on the Oracle. To the Prince it did not matter whether Luna was dead or not, he still didn't want to hear her in pain.

'Luna what's the matter?' Noctis asked tentatively as the Oracle whimpered and shook her head.

'I… remember Noctis… why would you do that to me?' Luna began, her voice sounding disconnected, the previous warmth that laced her words was now disturbing absent.

'Luna please, I didn't mean to hurt you' Noctis explained desperately, his own voice becoming quiet as a base fear crept into his mind.

'You did!' Luna screeched as her head snapped up to face the Prince, a thin trail of crimson blood flowing freely down from her nose, all the while her blond hair flew wildly around her.

Noctis fell backwards at the hellish appearance of the dead Oracle, and it seemed that Luna did not appreciate this distance as she began to slowly walk towards the downed Prince.

'Luna what do you want?' Noctis begged, not understanding why the dead Oracle had grown so hostile.

The Oracle stopped at the Prince's words, her head tilting in a painfully sharp fashion, her mouth opening wider and wider before something seemed to be pulling her away and into the air, her ghostly form seemingly being sucked away. 'NOCTIS!' Luna screamed as she was violently ripped away from reality itself, her entire body vanishing. Even the sylleblossoms had disappeared.

Taking heavy breaths Noctis looked around him, trying to find the source of Luna's violent departure. When the Prince's eyes could spot no abnormal form or being he finally released his pent up breath into one simple sentence.

'What the fuck just happened?'

* * *

After sitting on the floor of the train compartment for a few minutes Noctis finally resolved himself into continuing on the path that he had originally taken. Though that did not mean that Noctis wasn't shaken by what he had just witnessed. New scary, and depressing thoughts emerged in his mind, what would have the power to make the dead forget? Was this force hostile to the Prince? Would what happened to Luna happen to others if Noctis pushed the subject harshly enough?

With a shaking hand, Noctis pushed the train compartment open and moved into the next compartment, all the while fear began to take hold of the Prince, had his choice back on the frozen mountain been the catalyst for this haunting change?

The Prince, so caught up in his own mind continued to walk into the compartment, failing to heed his own memory of what had occurred the first time he had been aboard this train.

'I believe I've earned the right to call you Noct'.

Noctis pre-emptively stiffened as he heard the Chancellor's insidious voice seep through his ears.

Slowly the Prince turned to face Ardyn, hate shining brightly in Noctis's eyes.

Whether out of confidence or ignorance the Imperial Chancellor creeped towards Noctis, 'for a moment I felt death's chill wind, such is the might of the Go-'.

'Spare me your rhetoric' Noctis interrupted coldly, his engine blade materialising in his outstretched hand before being pointed at Ardyn's throat.

'That little knife will do you no good Noct' Ardyn remarked as he used two fingers from his right hand to push the sword's edge away from him, 'I am immortal after all, my blessing and my curse'.

'Like I care' Noctis said, pulling his sword arm back and then bring it down upon the Chancellor, though when the Prince had completed his action Ardyn had vanished.

'Come now Noct do you try to kill all your friends?' Ardyn asked from behind the now angered Prince.

'Shut up!' Noctis yelled, turning to face his enemy again, only to find Ardyn holding an all too familiar revolver in his grasp.

'Ah ah ah' Ardyn said, his finger wagging at Noctis before he pointed Prompto's piece at him, 'wouldn't want to hurt you now, think of the stains on the carpet!'

'What do you want?' Noctis questioned, trying to keep his fury behind his clenched teeth, he already knew where Prompto was being kept but the Prince thought it best to play along with the mad chancellor.

'While I would love to tell you every precise little detail of my grand plan Noct, I fear that would leave me a tad bit exposed' Ardyn answered, the gun in his hand not wavering for a second, 'though curiosity is not an inherently poor attribute, so I commend you on your initiative. For now I believe it would be best if I left you to go and find your dear precious Prompto, that friend that you left behind in the snowy forgotten tundra, you really should take better care of your friends'.

'You tricked me!' Noctis spat, his right hand pointing accusing at the chancellor's face.

'Did I trick you, or were you too ignorant to see with your own two ey...' Ardyn began, only for the chancellor to focus on the white band curled around Noctis's finger, 'who gave you that?' he then spat, his previous playful tone disappearing in an instant.

'The Glacian' Noctis grunted, though the Prince only felt scared when a cruel sadistic smile began to form on Ardyn's stubble-filled face.

'So she had chosen you then? Do all Gods find it amusing to abandon their first choice? Or is that limited to Shiva and Bahamut? Tell me Noct what words has the Glacian filled your mind with, what did she do to convince you that she loved you?' Ardyn questioned rapidly, all the while his unoccupied hand pulled out an unassuming controller, his thumb pressing deeply into the crimson button atop it.

Noctis recoiled as the Engine in his grasp disintegrated from his hand, particles of gleaming dust billowing onto the floor.

'Leave Shiva out of this' Noctis told the Chancellor, though any hopes of his voice sounding confident failed spectacularly as the chancellor laughed in his face.

'Oh Noct, you truly are a pawn of the gods' Ardyn sighed as he wiped a fake tear away from his eye, 'though I do find it curious, I do not recall you having possession of the ring when you boarded this train, why is that?'

'Fuck off' Noctis answered, earning him a disappointed look from Ardyn, though the Prince didn't care anymore. The Chancellor was pushing his luck when it came to the Glacian.

'How crass, what would your father think if he heard you speak like that?' Ardyn pondered, a knowing grin being flashed at Noctis, who had to clench his fists to avoid lashing out at the mad man. 'Hmm well I hope you enjoy your visit to Gralea, I cannot wait to show you around'. With that Ardyn bowed, flourishing his hat from his head and when Noctis was forced to blink the mad chancellor had disappeared.

Noctis released his tight hands, not caring that his nails had broken through his skin and was now leaving small bloody pools in his hands. He wanted to leave, to run again and return back to the simple past he had been in.

But he couldn't, his friends knew something was wrong. He was stuck in this hell.

Dragging a hand over his face, the blood already dried up on his palms, Noctis tried to push all of his frustration and stress away with a swipe of his hand. It didn't work but Noctis was able to shove it out of his immediate thoughts in the face of what was to come, Noctis begged that he would have some peace until he reached the Imperial Capital.

* * *

Noctis entered the dining compartment where Gladiolus and Ignis were both sitting. The Prince made no attempts to converse with either of his friends and instead laid his head down on the cold surface of the dining counter, allowing sleep to envelope the troubled young man.

Dreams did not come to Noctis during his short nap, instead he troubled with darkness and an eerie sense that he was being watched.

'Come on Noct, wake up' Gladiolus grumbled as he shook the Prince back to consciousness. Noctis rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and rose to join his friends, noting with glum realism that the train would be stopped in mere moments by demons.

The Prince spent the next few minutes looking out one of the windows as they entered the darkened tunnel, Noctis didn't even jump as the train shuddered to a halt and Aranea's two lackeys began to talk to them over the intercom.

'We need to leave' Noctis told his friends as the hellish demons broke through the glass, the Prince already heading towards the back of the compartment.

'What th-' Gladiolus said with irritation as he tried in vain to pull his greatsword out of Noctis's armiger.

'I said we need to leave!' Noctis yelled as he pulled the compartment door aside, 'we can't fight them!'

'I believe that our young Prince is right Gladio' Ignis commented as he rushed over to Noctis's side, Gladiolus shook his head at the situation before following the Prince and advisor to the back of the train. Swerving, ducking and sometime just blatantly kicking, the three men made their way through the host of small demons towards the black royal car, the Regalia. Noctis didn't hesitate to take the driver's seat and start the car, just barely giving Gladiolus enough time to slam the door shut.

'You seem prepared' Ignis commented as the Regalia roared out of its compartment and onto the rail tracks, Noctis spinning the car's wheel madly before slamming his foot down on the accelerator.

'Now is not a good time Iggy' Noctis swore as the car burst out from the claustrophobia-inducing train tunnel and into the darkness covered night of Gralea. Out of the corner of his eye Noctis saw what seemed to be skeletal beasts flying through the blackened sky as he drove the Regalia down the metal tracks, speeding through closing gates whilst also avoiding explosions that were going off along their path.

Just like the first time, the Regalia was able to withstand most of the fiery blasts, though Noctis knew that soon his father's car would give into to the strain eventually.

Crossing the final gate the black car did begin to peter out, becoming less responsive to Noctis's instructions before finally, it stopped.

Both Noctis and Gladiolus sighed with relief as the explosions stopped, though Ignis frowned at the sudden lack of motion.

No words were said as the reduced party left the Regalia, this time Noctis did not look back at his father's car, it had kept him safe during his entire journey and he would not besmirch its memory by looking at its ruined state.

'We need to keep going' Noctis stressed to his friends as they both lent up against an abandoned train compartment, both of them seemed to either by in shook, or they were just exhausted.

'How the hell are you staying so calm?' Gladiolus questioned through gasps of breath.

The Prince's eyes thinned at his Shield's comment, 'we've got a job to do Gladio, and I'd like to get it done'.

A sharp inhalation from Ignis drew both Gladiolus's and Noctis's stare, 'you OK Iggy?' Gladiolus asked, worried by the strained expression on the Advisor's face.

'It is nothing, I have just recalled an… unpleasant memory' Ignis replied before he stood up, his stance rigid but proud as he used his cane to guide him, 'are we going to find this crystal then?'

Both Prince and Shield looked at each with an unexpected surprise, though neither of them could mock their friend's sudden determination, especially considering his new disability.

As the party of three cautiously made their way through the maze of ruined trains Gladiolus whispered something to the Prince, 'look Noct I know I've not been the greatest of friends, but I just gotta say that I'm proud of what you did just now, taking charge and all'.

The Prince faltered for a moment as the Shield continued forwards with Ignis, a small weight lifting off of Noctis's chest at his friend's words. Gladiolus had definitely said that the first time Noctis had gone through the Imperial Capital.

'That doesn't look safe' Gladiolus commented as he held Ignis's arm as to keep the advisor in place. A precariously place train compartment was hanging over what seemed to be the only route through.

'I'll go first' Noctis volunteered, knowing full well what would occur.

'Be careful Noct' Ignis advised in his advisory voice.

The Prince nodded before affirming vocally Ignis's words, forgetting for a brief second that Ignis could no longer see his subtle head movement.

Steeling himself both physically and mentally, Noctis crossed over the looming gap, his ears pricking up as the metal of the train compartment screeched and began to fall downwards. Noctis easily rolled out of the way of the collapsing compartment. Noctis's eyes scanned over the wreckage, hoping that perhaps there was a gap or hole that he could go through to reach his friends that he had been separated from. Though Noctis was immediately pulled away from such a possibility as the sound of cackling demons soon began, forcing the Prince to turn and face the short, monstrous beings. Reluctantly the Prince looked back at his blocked path before he turned and ran. His friends had survived once, they would do so again.

Past clawing hands and scurrying demons Noctis made his way further and further towards the massive floating fortress that housed what the Prince sought. Even now Noctis could feel a faint pulling sensation tugging at his being, a feeling that was a similar to his Armiger and the ring, yet it felt so alien as well. As a ball of hellfire streaked passed his head, Noctis ran up a set of metal stairs before heading indoors, the door sealing itself behind the Prince. Now alone Noctis collapsed to the floor, the fear of being so helpless against demons that were usually no challenge against the Prince felt so raw, and so very real.

Knowing that he needed some form of weapon, Noctis reached into his pocket, searching for his father's ring, he may lose a few years but living was definitely worth such a sacrifice-

'Where is it?' Noctis cried out, his eyes growing as his hand felt nothing but empty fabric. Frantically he searched his other pockets, yet he could not find it. That was when the Prince realised, he had left it in his Armiger after he had fought the Bennu, which he was locked out from.

As if sensing the Prince's distress more of the goblin-like creatures fell from the ceiling and other dark spots that covered the ill-lighted room. Fearfully Noctis started to crawl away from the demons as they slowly edged closer to him, one of these demons, larger and with odour that smelled of rotting flesh walked ahead of the rest, its claws pointing directly at the defenceless Prince.

Noctis could do nothing as this larger demon's legs tensed before leaping towards him, its teeth shining as it fell towards the Prince, Noctis screaming in despair as his eyes closed instinctively.

Only nothing happened, the pain that Noctis was expecting never came, was his mind playing tricks on him? Or had the creature never struck him?

Tentatively Noctis opened his eyes, and he released a breath of air, the exhalation visible as a pale mist as the Prince saw the room was filled with a layer of cold, white snow.

The demons that had circled the Prince were now frozen solid, the larger demon lay in between Noctis's legs, and when the Prince went to touch it the creature shattered into shining dust. Though what drew Noctis's eyes weren't the ice covered demons or the snow environment, no, It was the pale woman floating above the Prince, sheer fabric adorning her body and flying off of her like wings that a fairy be seen with. Shining decorative metal covering her chest and lower body and her eyes, kind and warm as they stared down at Noctis.

'Shiva?' Noctis asked, his mind dazed at the presence of the Glacian, of all the things that would comfort the Prince it was the familiar chills and cold that the Goddess exuded.

'Noctis' Shiva responded with a heavy, emotional voice as she floated towards the downed Prince, the Glacian bending down and placing a cold hand onto his cheek, 'I will never leave you again, I promise'.

With those soft spoken words all of the pain, fear and anger that had coalesced in the Prince over the past few hours flooded out from the shoddy walls Noctis had built. The Prince tried in vain to stop as tears sprang forth from his eyes. Immediately the Glacian contorted her form as to allow her to wrap her frozen arms around the Prince, who responded in kind, his tears flowing down his cheeks, only to be turned to ice as they touch Shiva.

The only noise that filled the room was the sound of the Prince as he struggled to fight with his overwhelming emotions.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So... how was that?**

 **All I'm going to say is that the unpleasant memory Ignis was reminded of was from his DLC episode, I say nothing more after that.**

 **Also if you're feeling kind then please drop a reivew, tell what you're enjoying or what I can do as a writer to improve.**


	12. Chapter 12

'Sorry' Noctis half mumbled, half croaked as he pulled away from the Glacian's comforting embrace, his eyes puffing slightly, but thankfully for Noctis's sake they were no longer filled with tears.

Shiva smiled kindly at the Prince, her hand again reaching out and stroking Noctis's cheek 'don't be my Love' she muttered lovingly, 'I am sorry that I put you through those horrid events again'.

Some tension that had built in Noctis's shoulders ebbed away at Shiva's cool hand, 'why did you?' Noctis asked weakly, though not accusingly, the Prince was not angry with the Glacian, for now he was curious.

Shiva's face darkened at Noctis's question, 'it was not something I did voluntarily, as I was bringing you to the present the rest of the Astrals ripped me from you. The Draconian is not pleased with our actions'.

Noctis's pale blue eyes grew, both in shock and rage, 'Why the hell does he get a say in who we see?'

The Glacian sighed in defeat, 'because he is our leader, he is the king of all Gods, and the one who bestowed your powers upon your ancestors. If it was not for the prophecy then I doubt he would have intervened as he did.'

The Prince gave Shiva a questioning look, indicating that he was clueless in what she was implying.

'Our bond has changed the outcome of the future' Shiva clarified, 'it was not meant to happen'.

'I don't care' Noctis declared, 'we don't have to change just because some God I've never even meet decides we shouldn't be together'.

'That is not what the Draconian wishes, I made such objections clear when we met' Shiva reassured the Prince, 'no he merely wishes that the prophecy is… fulfilled'

Noctis's ears perked up at the Glacian's hesitation, 'what's wrong, did you have to agree to something?'

The Pale Goddess shook her head, 'not as such, I told him that you would not travel back again as such that ability has been lost to you, but he has allowed me to accompany and aid you fully until we reach the crystal'.

'What happens after that?' Noctis questioned, worried that Shiva would leave after his quest was over, even though the thought was childish the Prince knew that he had come to depend on the Glacian's presence, even more than his other friends.

A small smile emerged on Shiva's lips, 'unless you wish otherwise then I stay by your side, though I doubt I would listen to what you desired at that point'.

Noctis couldn't help but look away from the Glacian's now leering eyes and instead coughed awkwardly to break the unsettling silence that filled the room. 'So what happens now?' Noctis finally asked after gaining enough courage to look the infallible Goddess in the eyes once more.

'We find the crystal, and I will keep you safe' Shiva replied confidently, 'you have no means of protecting yourself so you will have to stay close to me'.

The Prince shrugged, 'can't really argue, so… should we go?' As Noctis rose from the ground and stretched his limbs, his eyes glaring down the dim corridor, the Glacian grabbed his arm and twirled the Prince to face her.

'Did anything change during your train ride?' Shiva questioned, her tone critically and her gaze digging deeply into Noctis's eyes, 'something that did not occur the first time?'

'I… yeah' Noctis admitted openly, though the pressure the Glacian had put on his arm did not diminish. 'Luna was… weird, she seemed to not remember what had gone on when we had last met, but I kept pushing her on it and then I think I made her remember. She started to hold her head and then she screamed at me' Noctis explained, shaking slightly at the disturbing memory.

'I am sorry that you had to go through such a painful experience' Shiva told the Prince, her voice and her grip softening.

'Why did it happen?' Noctis inquired.

'The Draconian did it to punish you' Shiva answered after faltering for a short while, 'you strayed from the path, the same would have happened to your friends if you had mentioned what had occurred in the past'.

Anger flared in the Prince, what right did this God have in meddling with his life?

'So he tortured Luna just to get to me?' Noctis snarled, 'did he even bother to make sure she was OK afterwards?'

'Peace my Love' Shiva cautioned, the Goddess sensing the rage brewing within the Lucian Prince. 'The Oracle is well, I saw to such a task myself. The Draconian only wishes for you to fulfil the prophecy'.

'At what cost?' Noctis growled, 'he doesn't care what happens to me or anyone else, he just wants to use me for whatever this damned prophecy has in store for me'.

'Enough' Shiva declared, her voice sounding restrained, 'there is little point in arguing, we must find the crystal. The Draconian shall not interfere again, he has seen the effect such an intervention has had on you. Come Noctis'. The Glacian's hand drifted from the Prince's arm into his open hand before tugging gently, indicating to Noctis that the time for discussion was over, for now. Wordlessly Noctis followed, though he released a frustrated breath of air through his nose as he went.

Slowly the couple ventured through the broken down and decrepit station, old light bulbs spewing forth shoddy and dirtied rays of light down onto the path they walked. Fortunately for the weapon less Prince the swarms of demonic creatures that he had faced seemed either absent, or they were hiding from the Goddess that floated by his side. Another benefit for the Prince was his past knowledge of the area, within a few minutes all of the switches needed to power the doors to the lift had been turned on and both Glacian and Prince were within the elevator leading to the floating fortress.

* * *

'Do you need to rest?' Shiva asked the Prince as they walked out of the elevator.

'I'll be fine' Noctis replied, in reality he just wanted to get through the experience as quickly as possible.

'If you are certain' Shiva remarked as the Prince began down the narrow corridor.

'How does it feel to be powerless?' Ardyn's voice questioned suddenly, causing Noctis to tense up prematurely. The Glacian's head tilted to the side as she tried to locate the source of the Chancellor's voice.

'Can't help your friends if you can't help yourself' the disembowelled voice taunted further, only adding to Noctis's uneasiness.

'We will find them' Shiva muttered to the Prince, who nodded in agreement. The two progressed further down the path, Shiva noticing out of the corner of her eye how Noctis seemed to be grabbing items that littered the various boxes and barrels by the wayside, though the Glacian did not try and question the Prince, her attention was focused more on keeping him safe.

Soon the Glacian and Prince came across their first adversary, an MT walking with a staggered limp. For a moment Noctis thought that Shiva would engage the armoured demon, however the Goddess instead pressed him and herself into a large gap in the wall. After a short amount of time had passed Shiva dragged the Prince back out and they carried onward.

'Why didn't you fight it?' Noctis whispered to the pale Goddess.

'The Chancellor does not yet know of my presence' Shiva muttered, 'it would be best to keep it as such'.

With a dower expression on his face the Prince nodded in acceptance and continued on the path. Soon however Noctis could no longer fight his body's tired state. His brief nap on the train had done little to aid his fatigue and worst still, Noctis believed he carried the fatigue of his body from before he had returned to the present and that of his body on the train, he was very tired. Passing a gate Noctis ignored the item sitting there with a tantalising glow and headed towards the door with bright blue lights, a safe room.

Noctis dragged his feet over the thresholds of the barracks and fell down onto the first bunk bed he could reach, behind him Shiva floated cautiously about, her eyes searching for some sort of the threat.

'We're safe here' Noctis told the alert Glacian, 'I need to rest for a bit' he added after Shiva raised a frozen eyebrow in question to his first comment.

'So you lied to me earlier?' Shiva questioned, agitation tainting her words.

'What? No' Noctis scoffed, 'I just got tired and my legs are sore an-'

'Perhaps I should carry you then' Shiva pondered vocally, earning a cold glare from the Prince. 'I jest my Love' the Glacian teased, a wide happy smile shining on her face.

'Whatever' Noctis grumbled as he lay down on the plain white bedsheets. As Noctis's eyes began to waver and become heavier and heavier, a noticeable weight lowered the bed slightly causing the Prince's eyes to flutter open and drift over to the source of the disturbance.

'Need something?' Noctis asked Shiva, who was laying by his side, her eyes drilling into his.

'How many years?' Shiva inquired.

'What?' Noctis questioned tiredly.

'How. Many. Years.' Shiva repeated, each word being articulated to the effect that they were exaggerated.

'Shiva, I don't know what you're talking about' Noctis stressed whilst also sitting up.

The Glacian's eyes thinned in what Noctis could only presume was anger, 'you used the ring knowing full well its price, now tell me, how many years did you lose?'

Silence filled the room as Noctis stared the Goddess in the eyes, but the Glacian held his gaze. Finally the Prince could no longer keep his attention on Shiva and he sighed in defeat, knowing that he could not hide the answer the Glacian so desperately desired.

'8 years'.

The stern expression that Shiva held seemed to crack somewhat at Noctis's answer. In an action that seemed subconscious the Glacian reached out for the Prince, placing her pale hand onto Noctis's check.

'Why?' Shiva whispered her voice thick with emotion.

The Prince's shoulders fell at the Glacian's question, 'my friends would have died Shiva, I couldn't let them die' he told her, all the while trying to ignore the growing numbness in his cheek.

The Glacian's hand began to slowly pull away, and just as all but her fingertips still graced Noctis's cheek Shiva's fingers dug in slightly and pulled harshly away. This action did not draw any blood, but it still ignited a stinging sensation on the Prince's face. Noctis couldn't help but wince at the pain that erupted.

'Perhaps it is wrong of me to feel anger at your actions' Shiva told him, 'but you threw your life away, years feed to that ring… time I will not have with you…'

'What do you want me to say Shiva?' Noctis said, his voice filled with exasperation, 'you know I'm mortal, do you want me to feel guilty because of that? Maybe you should have thought about this before falling in love with me!' With that Noctis jumped off the occupied bed and moved to the opposing bunk, turning his back to the Goddess as he laid down.

Even as the Prince was moving to the other bed his first thought was that he was overreacting, he wasn't angry as the Glacian but it angered Noctis that Shiva was trying to force him to feel bad for his earlier action. Even if the price was high Noctis didn't regret saving his friends. On the other hand Noctis did concede that he was wrong to blame Shiva for how she felt, even Goddesses couldn't help who they loved.

Stuck so deep in thought Noctis barely noticed Shiva's arms wrapping around him, though the cooling waves that emanated from them soon awakened the Prince to his surroundings.

'Shiva what are you…' Noctis started only for the Goddess's arms to tighten, not in a painful manner, but one to indicate he should not speak.

'I am sorry' The Glacian whispered into his ear, 'I did not wish to anger you, but I am scared, frightened even. I have so much power, I can heal your wounds, I can destroy any enemy that threatens you, but I cannot defeat your mortality. When you used that ring I realised that I won't have you forever, and there is nothing I can do… I am terrified by this'.

'I know' Noctis said quietly, no longer able to stay silent, 'I wish I could do something to help… it's like the world doesn't want us to be together'.

'Perhaps we shouldn't be' Shiva muttered dejectedly.

The Prince's eyes widened in shock at the Glacian's words, and before he knew it, Noctis had scrambled out of Shiva's arms and was pinning her to the bed, looking down at her with eyes filled with anger and pain. 'Why would you say such a thing?' The Prince whispered to Shiva though the Glacian's face stayed rigid.

'Why do you care?' Shiva asked him, her tone and posture taunting the Prince, demanding him to push further.

This act momentarily stunned Noctis as his confidence deserted him, leaving the Prince with desire to prove to the Goddess of what he felt but with no willpower to do so. 'Because I…I…' Noctis began, his voice filled with doubt and fear, fear of declaring what was.

'Yes?' Shiva questioned, drawing the word out which rang in the Prince's ears in a way that flared a fiery anger within him.

'I love you' Noctis admitted, fear already rushing through him, he was never good with showing his feelings and now he was bearing his heart to the Goddess.

Shiva reached out and pulled Noctis's shirt downwards, closing the gap between the two, 'prove it' she purred.

For a split second Noctis froze under Shiva's words, could he prove it? Deciding for once to act rather than doubt the Prince gathered his confidence and captured Shiva's cold lips with his own. This act gained the Prince a pleasant moan as Shiva reciprocated readily, her hands moving to wrap firmly around his neck as their kiss deepened ever still. It was only when Noctis felt an icy tongue flick against his teeth did he realise that Shiva wanted more, and that she was all too eager to act on his hesitation.

Mirroring his earlier action Shiva flipped the Prince around so that she was now on top of the Prince, though instead of kneeling above him the Goddess sat on him, her backside slowly and tortuously grinding on the Prince. Half dazed and half lust-filled Noctis granted Shiva's eager tongue entrance as she explored to her content, her probing paralysing Noctis with a brain freezing-like effect. It was only when Noctis's hands began to rub and drift lower and lower did Shiva pull back, her panic-stricken face kick starting Noctis's dormant brain.

'What's wrong?' Noctis asked her, worried that he had done something wrong.

The Glacian shook her head, 'we shouldn't… not now'.

'I want to' Noctis told her with a reassuring smile, a soothing hand rubbing her cold pale, bare back.

'No' Shiva replied, her tone filled with an air of finality, 'I could hurt you… and there are more important things at hand'.

'You wouldn't hurt me' Noctis told the Glacian, hoping to comfort her even as the stress seemed to ebb away from her face.

A bitter, downcast cloud emerged in the Glacian's exotic eyes, 'it would not be me, it would be my body, my touch. If being near me causes you to become ill what would happen if we went further? I am not prepared to risk your life for momentary lust'.

'Shiva I… OK' Noctis accepted, he wouldn't push her, it was obvious that the Glacian's mind was set and her reasoning wasn't unfounded.

A ghost of a smile briefly appeared on the Goddess's face, 'thank you My Love, now rest', a pale hand waving across Noctis's face, a twinkling mist falling from Shiva's fingers and onto the Prince's face. The effect was almost instantaneous as Noctis's head fell heavily down onto the bed and sleep's embrace wrapped around his mind.

* * *

When the Prince rose from his slumber he felt energized, whatever Shiva had done had made Noctis sleep deeper than he had ever before and the benefits were readily apparent. Rising from the bunk bed Noctis was greeted with the Goddess's face as she floated casually above his head, her blue lips forming a pleasant smile that made the Prince offer his own.

'Sleep well?' Shiva asked, though the knowing look on her face made the Prince believe that Shiva already knew the answer.

'Yeah… how long was I out?' Noctis replied, noting that there were no clocks in the bland dormitory.

'Only a few hours, are you ready to continue?' The Glacian told the Prince as her form shifted so that her feet were gracing the ground.

Noctis stretched his limbs, noting for the first time in a long period that his body didn't ache, 'sure let's go'.

Shiva nodded at Noctis's sentiment and the two of them made their way out of the secure room and back into the deserted corridors of the keep.

For the next few hours Noctis witnessed what could only be described as déjà vu as he once more stumbled and snuck past the haunting MTs and the seemingly endless maze of corridors that made up the Imperial fortress. The only comfort for the Prince was Shiva's presence as she floated closely by his side and on the very rare occasion saved him from the invasive hands of the armoured demons, her freezing touch breaking apart the soldiers and then pulling Noctis into a brief, yet trapping embrace.

When Shiva and Noctis reached the enclosed throne room the Prince had a different plan in mind, and instead of following Ardyn's scheming he turned to the Glacian.

'We need to go down' Noctis told Shiva, who tilted her head in confusion.

'Why? There are no stairs, nor do we need to, what we need to do is restore your weapons' Shiva remarked, her desire was more blatant she wanted to shut down the machine that was blocking Noctis's powers.

'We will' Noctis stressed, 'but I want to find my friends first, and the only way to them is by dropping down', the Prince further exaggerated his argument by physically reaching over the black railing and pointing downwards.

The Glacian's white eyebrow raised at Noctis's insistence before she finally sighed and held her hand out, 'if you will not be swayed then the least I can do is stop you from falling to your death'.

With a victorious grin Noctis took Shiva's hand, though soon the Prince would regret his choice as the Glacian's fingers tightened around his hand and yanked him upwards. Soon Shiva was darting erratically threw the air before she shot downwards, the content of Noctis's stomach slamming painfully on all his sides. The Prince landed with a thud as Shiva let go of his hand.

'Uhh' Noctis moaned as he held he now very sore stomach whilst Shiva looked down at him, a gloat-filled smile written across her lips. Struggling to his feet Noctis wobbled over to a welcoming sight, though the being that held it quelled Noctis's rebellious stomach.

'That is the brother of the Oracle?' Shiva asked as she and Noctis closed in on the deceased warrior.

'Yeah' Noctis answered as he reached over and yanked his father's blade from the ground, his Armiger momentarily flaring as it recognised one of its weapons, 'got some of my mojo back at least' he muttered as he dusted his hands of and walked down the lonely gangway, the Glacian giving Ravus's body a final glance before drifting after the Prince, though she was too late to notice the man's hand clench.

'Who was that armour-clad woman that fought with you against the Bennu?' Shiva inquired as they walked down another corridor that mirrored the previous several hundred ones they had been down prior.

Noctis paused for a moment as he deciphered Shiva's vague description before it click, 'oh you mean Aranea? Yeah she's pretty badass' he responded with a smile.

'Do you like this Aranea?' Shiva questioned innocently, her eyes looking anywhere but at Noctis's gaze.

'She's saved my butt more than enough times and a wicked sense of humour to boot, but that's not what you're asking is it?' Noctis replied, allowing some irritation to be sprinkled upon his words.

'I do not know what you are trying to imply' Shiva dismissed with an airy voice as she approached the Prince from behind and wrapped her arms around the Prince's neck, 'I just wished to know more about your friends'.

Noctis rolled his eyes as the Glacian stressed the word friend, but he wasn't worried. Shiva's grip wasn't painful but rather loving and her questions lacked any malice, she was probably just playing with him. Though this short reprieve from the veiled tension and silence was cut short by the emergence of sickening poison gas that began to flood the Prince's throat.

'Noct are you all right? Noct? Noct!?' Ardyn screamed out before he cackled, all the while Noctis gasped and coughed away as the deadly gas filled his lungs. Only Shiva stopped him from falling to the ground and slowly she pulled him towards another safe room, thankfully for the Prince this safe space was free of the vile toxin.

'It is too dangerous for you to go out there' Shiva protested as Noctis moved off from the confines of the bed that he had been placed on.

'I survived it once, I can do it again' Noctis growled as he stubbornly threw off Shiva's grip and staggered out of the door and through the green mist.

It took over an hour and far more coughing and wheezing than Noctis would have liked, but in the end he managed to navigate the gassy corridors and find the switch for the ventilation system. All the while Shiva had followed the Prince and though she hadn't been affected by Ardyn's trick, she wasn't happy with Noctis's rash choice, though she didn't act on her feelings even as Noctis caught glances of her gloom demeanour. Neither of them spoke as they continued through the Imperial fortress, though as they picked their way through the room maze contrasted by the Chancellor Noctis's heart was warmed when the Glacian gripped onto his hand.

After what felt like an eternity the two figured their way out of the devilish maze and continued down the winding corridors of the keep, Regis's sword becoming quite beneficial for Noctis as more and more of the zombie-like MTs appeared. Only when the Prince crossed the threshold into a larger room and saw down a familiar corridor did Noctis realise he would find his friends shortly.

'The guys are going to be with us soon' Noctis said to the Shiva as both of them looked down the darkened corridoes, protrusions in the wall indicating where the electrical traps were.

'You know it's a trap, right?' Ardyn teased mockingly.

'He is a fool' Shiva remarked coldly before returning her attention to her Prince, 'is that not a good thing my Love, why do you look so dire?

Noctis frowned, he didn't want the Glacian to see him upset, 'my friends won't go… you know… insane if they see me with you right? Because I don't want what happened to Luna happening to them'.

'Peace my Love' Shiva told him soothingly, her hand gracing his cheek once more, 'your friends will not endure the Oracle's fate.

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief, both from Shiva's words and her touch, 'best get this show on the road then' he muttered before reluctantly walking into said trap, his eyes closing and his heart dropping as he heard metallic clang of the electrified metal fizzle and spark, but at least he had Shiva by his side.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I've found that when you write stories, even fanfiction, that there are parts you just don't like and you cannot explain it. This chapter is it, don't know why something just didn't click when I was writing this chapter... feels off. Oh well its done now and I'm not one to sit on my hands.**

 **We are rapidly approaching the end of the story my friends. What will happen I wonder? What awaits the Chosen King and the Pale Goddess?**


	13. Chapter 13

Noctis and Shiva easily dispatched the risen MTs, the Prince's sword and the Glacian's mastery over ice proving too much for the armour-encaged demons. Though this small victory only resulted in the movement of the electrified walls inwards, forcing both Prince and Goddess to retreat to the back of the corridor. Only when the purple lightning was a mere hairbreadth away did relief come in the form of two royal retainers.

'Noct?' Gladiolus called out as he ran into the room while Ignis meander his way in, his black cane tapping dutifully along.

'I'm here guys' Noctis answered, relief flooding through him at the sight of his two friends.

'Thank the Gods' Ignis sighed, his shoulders sagging for a split second before he adopted his ever resolute stance, 'quick Gladio there must be some way to free him'.

'Got it' the Shield said as he jogged out of Noctis's sight, though the sound of mechanical buttons reassured the Prince that Gladiolus was doing something. This belief was affirmed as the electrical grating lost its charge and then clattered away.

'Are you well?' Ignis asked as Noctis and the Glacian fell out of the deceiving corridor.

The Prince brushed himself off as he staggered to his feet, 'I'm fine, but Ardyn is gunna pay for what he's done'.

'The Chancellor we see a punishment fitting for his action, but for now we must find your other friend' Shiva reminded the Prince, who nodded though his anger at the Imperial Chancellor did not vanish, Ardyn would answer for killing Luna and his treacherous act that he had played on Prompto on board the train.

'Is that the Glacian's voice that I hear?' the blind advisor asked, his head tilted in a mild fashion.

'I am present' Shiva confirmed, a thin smile displayed on her pale face, though her response only drew a frown from Ignis.

'This is odd, I do recall you joining us on our journey my Lady but a fog covers my mind whenever I try and remember anything else that entails you' Ignis told the group.

'Now that you mention it Iggy, I don't remember anything after she joined' Gladiolus grumbled, rubbing head in frustration as he spoke.

Noctis looked to Shiva, his expression dire at what his friends were professing and his mind already jumping to the conclusion that his friends' fates would be same as the deceased Oracle.

Shiva's face however remained undisturbed, a sign that she was not troubled by what she was hearing, 'perhaps this place is having an effect on your minds, do not forget that this is the base of the Nifelheim Chancellor, we do not know what curses or other types of magic are at work' she explained.

'It matters little I suppose' Ignis sighed, 'but we should not doddle while one of us still remains unaccounted for'.

Noctis leapt at this opportunity to divert the conversation, 'me and Shiva have searched most of this place, down that corridor is the only part we've not explored' he said quickly.

Gladiolus clapped his hands together, 'that settles it, let's go get Prompto', the rest of the party nodded in agreement and they began to walk towards the darkness filled rooms. Emerging from the previously trapped corridor Noctis mentally noted that the barred prison cell looked even less inviting the second time, and though he could see nothing inside the deserted room something instinctually told him otherwise, only a light but firm tug on his shoulder by Shiva brought Noctis's focus back and he looked forward, seeing the lit up cell which housed Prompto. The reduced party quickened their pace as they approached the captured gunner, Gladiolus almost ripping the gate off its hinges as he threw it open.

Prompto was quickly released from his restraints, and just as before he was conscious.

'You alright?' Gladiolus questioned as the gunner fell to the floor.

'Are you hurt, do you aid?' Ignis inquired, even in his reduced state the advisor still looked down at Prompto with an eerie accuracy.

'I'm fine' Prompto muttered as he raised himself to a kneeling stance, his eyes searching for a moment before they landed on the Prince who was kneeling by his side, 'tell me, were you worried about me?'

Noctis's eyes grew at the odd question and the growing silence from his other companions only served to prove the awkwardness of such a question.

'Yeah, of course I was worried, without you we'd have no one to take photos of our asses' Noctis finally answered, slapping the gunner playfully on the back. For a second though Noctis thought that he had answered insincerely, but when the signature smile appeared on Prompto's face the Prince knew that his friend was ok.

'Someone's gotta do it' Prompto smirked, 'just imagine the calendars I can sell with all my material, that thought alone was what kept me going'.

Gladiolus released a tired, yet happy groan whilst Ignis shook his head, his hand covering the smile on his face.

'Oh what joy the band is back together' Ardyn mocked, his disembowelled voice echoing through the room.

'Does he ever shut up?' Gladiolus remarked, the shield seeming more annoyed than fearful of the chancellor's comments.

'I fear his mouth will only be shut by our own intervention' Ignis interjected, 'but we cannot perform such an action without our weapons'.

'I'm pretty sure whatever is causing that is in the throne room' Noctis told the group, 'there was a door that was locked awhile back, that could lead us to it'.

'Sounds good' Gladiolus nodded, 'come on Prompto'. The gunner looked startled as Gladiolus called his name and then dragged him out of the room, whining and complaining though this only proved futile as the Shield pulled him further and further away.

'Err you might want to make sure he doesn't kill Prompto' Noctis suggested to Shiva, who looked at him oddly for a second before she shrugged and floated after the pair.

Noctis then turned to Ignis, the advisor was now wearing a frown and the sight worried the Prince, 'you all right Iggy?' he asked, concerned that his lack of vision was getting to him.

'I am well Noct' he replied stiffly, 'but how are you coping? You seem… distant, almost distracted and this isn't a recent development, you've been like this since we were forced to abandon the train'.

Noctis froze at the description Ignis gave, in truth he hadn't been as nearly as fearful as he had been when he had first experienced these events just simply desperate to get through them as quickly as he could. Frantically Noctis tried to think of a way to deceive his friend, a tricky task considering that Ignis was the smartest in the group and had a knack for spotting a lie. With little alternative Noctis decided to tell Ignis something, just not the whole picture, a half-truth.

'I… I saw Luna on the train, right after I sent you and Gladio to check with the drivers' Noctis confessed, 'it reminded me of how I failed to be stronger… how I couldn't save her. It doesn't help that I… I che-' at that point the Prince's throat was blocked by lump made of guilt and self-hatred, he was weak and selfless. This was a topic the Prince had largely avoided, it wasn't something he wanted to discuss, but after seeing Ravus's body and his friends earlier comments about the Glacian he realised it needed to be aired.

'You cheated on her by choosing the Glacian' Ignis said, finishing Noctis's sentence, who let out a meek 'yeah' as though to assure the advisor he was correct.

Ignis breathed deeply before exhaling, his hand wandering for a moment before finding Noctis's shoulder and holding it as though to comfort the Prince, 'Noct I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, if you've found happiness by being by the side of the Glacian then I won't condemn what you've done. I'm also sure that Luna would not fault you for listening to your heart, yes you did cheat on her and yes she was your fiancée, but in the end she only wanted what was best for you, I doubt she wouldn't have helped you forge the covenants with the Gods and carried the burdens such an act entails if she did not care for you'.

'I guess' Noctis muttered, 'still I feel like shit, Luna had her mother and her kingdom torn away from her. Her whole life was spent under the watch of the Empire. The only good thing in her life, the only thing guaranteed to her was our marriage and in the end she didn't even that'.

Noctis chanced a glance at his advisor, again forgetting his lack of sight, and noticed a kind smile on his face, 'you may feel, as you put it shitty, but I think you've realised what your actions have done'.

'Gee thanks Iggy' the Prince grunted even though he knew his friend's words were sincere and truthful.

'It will pass Noct' Ignis replied, ignoring Noctis's previous comment, 'just know that I and the others are here for you if you wish to talk'.

'I… thanks Iggy' Noctis said, his voice now filled with a grateful flair where it had once been anger.

'Well I suppose that has been enough discussion for one day, shall we be off?' the advisor questioned to which Noctis agreed and the two friend set off in search of the rest of their party.

* * *

Thankfully nothing dangerous had occurred with Prompto under the care of the Prince's Shield and as such they all went as one towards the throne room, passing down gloomy corridors filled with the rare zombie MTs and silence, the lack of anything living or breathing making the entire fortress more ominous than it should have been, though with his friends and Shiva the Lucian Prince felt more comfortable trekking through the Imperial fortress.

When finally they reached the throne room and the door that required a barcode to open, a barcode only MTs possessed, Prompto once again stepped forward and showed the printed black lines tattooed on his wrist, the gunner held his arm out infront of the door's lock and a single dead beep signalled their permission to enter. Slowly the blonde gunner turned and faced the rest of the party, his face beset with guilt and fear, then and there his professed his origins and just as Noctis had witnessed the first time he and his two friends brushed it off, where Prompto came from didn't matter to him, his friendship was what Noctis valued more than anything else.

A quick thrust with his father's blade into the depths of the cold machinery that created the block between Noctis's armiger and the Prince and his team felled the obstacle and allowed the royal retune to journey back to the lift on the upper floors. Slowly the group started to rise, through lifts and stairs they ascended higher. Finally they stumbled upon a blue lit room and they all scrambled in, their feet and arms weary from travel and the need to fight off the irritating waves of demons. The three men quickly fell asleep as they crashed into the closest bed they could reach, though just before Prompto began to snore he gained a quiet promise from Noctis. When the war was over between the Empire, or whatever remained and Lucis, every wall would be teared down, there would be no need for nations anymore. These few words allowed Prompto to fall asleep with a smile on his face, though it left Noctis and the Glacian drifting in reality still.

'This is as far as I got last time' Noctis muttered to himself as he eyed the locked metal door that blocked out whatever still roamed the desolate maze, hanging his head the Prince sighed, 'no running away this time'.

'There is no shame in being afraid' a cooling voice told the dire Prince, pale arms wrapping around his waist.

'I wasn't afraid… I was ashamed' Noctis admitted quietly, 'even now I hate what my friends have had to sacrifice, Iggy lost his eyesight, Prompto lost a part of his humanity and Gladio lost his faith in me. How I am supposed to live up to that? Is it even possible?'

'You can respect their losses by succeeding in your goal, regain the crystal' Shiva whispered to him, all the while her firm grip on the Prince oozed a comforting aura that made Noctis believe in what the Glacian was saying. Releasing a loud yawn Noctis slowly drifted to sleep, the Glacian holding him close as he did so. After a few hours of rest the Prince and his friends rose and departed from the safety of the dormitory and towards the final elevator that would lead out of the labyrinth the crazed Chancellor had created to torment them.

The entire team minus the unflappable Glacian sighed in relief as the metal doors slid open to reveal the grandiose hangar. With a more relaxed air the royal retinue followed along the narrow route that led out to the main doors. However, their ease of mind soon vanished as they ascended the small working lift and saw what was awaiting them.

'Your Majesty, your precious crystal awaits you' Ardyn spoke to the group as they entered out onto the empty space, the large metal doors infront of the retinue opening slowly and revealing a ghastly sight.

Ravus Nox Fleuret, or what was left of him at least. Black corruption covered his entire left arm, the metal prosthetic that covered it previous now seemed to have been overridden with the foul substance. Upon the fallen warrior's head now grew a black horn, the ooze even covering his left eye and worst of all his right hand was now gone, and a bony sword-like claw resided in its place.

However the Chancellor wasn't finished there, 'to liven things up I thought I'd take you on a stroll down memory lane. Of course, memories decay with time', the madman's voice was filled with gloat as the half man half demon staggered forward, the black corruption on his chest pulsing as he pointed towards Noctis.

'Kill me… End it' Ravus begged as he walked towards the group, who all assumed defensive stances as the Tenebraen man released a savage, painful roar before he lashed out towards the Lucian Prince.

Only Noctis's practised reflexes saved him as he warped out of the way of Ravus's lethal strike, the smell of rotting flesh catching under the Prince's nose, was the smell emanating from Ravus's body or his corrupted arm?

The Prince was drawn from his thinking as Shiva glided towards him, her attention focused solely on him, and not on the sinister ball of purple flaming magic forming in Ravus's rotten hand. In the matter of a second the daemonic commander threw the orb at the Glacian, hitting her squarely in the chest and sending her flying away, over the tall rail fences and hurtling into a steel crate.

'Noct focus!' Gladiolus yelled at the Prince, startling him from his frozen state, 'we can find her after we deal with Ravus!'

Begrudgingly Noctis accepted his Shield's logic and ripped one of his lances from his Armiger before warping towards the towering warrior. The lance's tip dug deeply into Ravus, past his white armour and the black corruption that marred his body, however when Noctis pulled his weapon back he watched as the dark rot when to cover the wound.

'Uhh… Prompto!' Noctis commanded, wordlessly the blonde gunner conformed to his friend's wishes and fired a large piercing round into Ravus, earning him an angered growl from the daemonic warrior. The Prince, having retreated to give Prompto clearance now charged forward again, this time Gladiolus joining him. At the last few feet the Shield overtook the Prince and launched into the air, slamming down with his greatsword onto the staggered daemon.

'Noct!' Gladiolus roared as he threw the giant sword upwards, which was caught by the Prince and brought back down onto Ravus, sending the fallen warrior flying backwards.

'Good one' Noctis told his shield, their fists bumping against each other as they passed.

'Guys he's getting up!' Prompto yelped as he pulled a second revolver from the ether and began to fire freely into Ravus. The blonde man grunted and groaned as the metallic rounds collected in his body, his arms hugging his waist after Prompto had emptied both weapons. For a brief moment the group believed that Ravus had been killed, though this thought was instantly quelled as black ooze started to spread from the half-daemon to the floor, purple veins pulsing within the corrupted muck before it exploded outwards, hitting both Prompto and Gladiolus. Noctis winced as he heard his friends' bodies collided with the concrete ground, knocking them out cold.

Ignis however, unable to see continued to launch daggers at Ravus, his accuracy seemingly unaffected by the loss of his vision. This drew the ire of the daemon, who lumbered over to see what was throwing the irritating metal at him. Noctis keyed into what Ravus was focusing on and warped over to his advisor, greatsword now in hand.

'Keep going Iggy' Noctis told his friend as the monstrous warrior continued to walk ever slowly towards them. When Ravus was but only a few feet away he drew his blade arm close to his body, making Noctis tense up. Again Ravus lashed forward with unnatural speed, his daemonic sword pointing straight towards Ignis. Raising his broadsword, Noctis stood in his path and blocked the painful strike, though at the cost of rivets of pain vibrating up both arms. Wasting no time Noctis pulled his sword back and sliced upwards, dealing Ravus a crippling wound, or this was what Noctis would have preferred. Instead the fallen warrior staggered back, the corruption again wrapping around the afflicted area and consuming even more of Ravus's body.

'Noct, normal attacks will not work' Ignis told the Prince, the agonising roars coming from Ravus almost deafened Noctis but he was able to understand what his advisor was saying.

'He's more daemon than human Iggy, what should we do?' Noctis asked Ignis, all the while chancing a glance at the blind advisor and noticing the object clenched in his hand.

Ignis revealed a clever smirk before he nodded to himself, 'get Prompto and Gladio on their feet, we need some light'.

The Prince paused for a moment as he deciphered what his advisor was thinking before he too latched onto what Ignis was planning, sporting his own grim smile Noctis warped over to his fallen friends, rousing them with burning phoenix feathers and then handing them something each, for Gladio a similar item to what Ignis was holding and to Prompto a revolver loaded with a special round.

'Ready?' Ignis called out as he back flipped out of a swipe from Ravus, his black cane abandoned on the ground.

'Do it Prompto' Noctis told the gunner, who aimed his new revolver above the demonic warrior and fired, a bright slug launching from the gun and descending before exploding into a blinding light. The rays from the holy bullet stunned Ravus, who began to moan and cry with bestial pain. Neither Shield nor Advisor wasted a second as they both threw the objects in their hands, flasks of Noctis's magic, at the weakened Ravus. As the fragile glass cracked and spread its content over the daemon, fire burst forth and begun to burn its way through flesh and corruption alike, all the while Ravus shook wildly in a vain attempt to rid himself of the fire that riddled his body.

'Now Noct!' Ignis yelled.

Summoning a weapon blindly from his Armiger, Noctis grabbed it and threw it as Ravus, the weapon piercing deeply into the tormented warrior's stomach and bringing him to his knees. With an air of finality Noctis ripped the weapons from Ravus and slammed in it to his upper chest, the sharp weapon stabbing directly into the dark ooze and where his heart should be. The Prince paused for a moment, waiting to see if Ravus would try and rise again, instead however the fallen warrior's breathing was slowing, his head lowered and his eyes looking at the weapon in Noctis's grasp.

Noctis too looked at the weapon he had taken from his arsenal and was surprised to find it was Luna's trident, the intricate knotting wrapped firmly around the shaft and the three prongs buried deep into Ravus's chest, though no blood or black ooze had seeped forth. However, the polearm itself was glowing with a familiar and comforting golden light, which was now increasingly spreading over Ravus.

Slowly Noctis pulled the Oracle's trident out from Ravus, his body crumpling to the ground.

'Thank…you…' Ravus muttered, his breathing stunted and wavering before he finally stopped.

The Brother of the Oracle was now truly dead.

Noctis could think of no words for the fallen soldier, the man who had lost his family and his country, all he could do was silently promise Ravus was his losses wouldn't be for naught.

'A sorry end for the high commander – for anyone' Gladiolus grumbled as he looked over the man's body, though his voice was genuine, and his expression depicted his sadness, 'he was a man with hopes and dreams'.

Noctis watched as Prompto and Ignis both came forward to pay their respects, though the blonde gunner soon turned away, 'it's horrible' he professed.

'What kind of fiend makes daemons of men?' Ignis asked with disgust, even though everyone already knew the answer to such a question.

All Noctis could do was looked down at the fallen warrior, wondering whether he could have ever befriended the man and noting with remorse that they would have been brothers in another life. However, Ravus's body did not stay in its current condition as it soon began to fade away, leaving only golden dust in its wake.

'Look alive, we've got company! Gladiolus yelled, pulling everyone's attention towards the growing mass of daemons that were emerging from the floors and darkened ceiling.

'There's just too many' Prompto muttered with dismay as the horde of monsters grew and grew, all the while the group were dodging and diving just to stay alive.

'Noct you must go, get to the Crystal!' Ignis shouted as he narrowly avoided a swipe from an Iron Giant's sword.

'I can just leave you guys!' Noctis protested, warping in and around the teeming masses of daemons.

'If you stay then we will all perish, go and retrieve the Crystal's power, only then can we hope to turn the tide' Ignis explained.

The Prince bit his lower lip, the host of daemons was only growing and his friends would surely fall if he left, but if he stayed he would die as well.

'Aghh! Just go Noct!' Gladiolus yelled in anger as he held off scythe attacks form groups of Reapers.

'You could still get the Crystal if you go now, but you'll have to leave your friends' Ardyn commented, his voice grating against Noctis's ears. To make matters worse the lift that would lead to the Crystal ascended into view.

'Just go buddy, we'll manage' Prompto shouted.

'You'd better think fast. I don't envy your decision' Ardyn taunted over the robotic voice telling the Prince that the door would soon be shutting.

Despair set into Noctis as he looked from his friends to the elevator. Closing his eyes the Prince threw his blade at the elevator and warped towards it, his eyes remaining shut as it descended. Only when the metal shutters opened did Noctis look ahead and run, not looking back in fear of changing his mind.

'Betraying your friends for the greater good? The mark of a monarch! Step forth Your Majesty!' Ardyn called out as Noctis cut around the final bend and ran ahead, rolling under the emerging Giant and through the closing doors.

'If you wish to obtain the Crystal's power, you must be prepared to lose all else' the Chancellor whispered to Noctis. Against all his better judgement the Prince stole a final glance at his friends as they battled against the endless hordes of monsters and daemons. For that brief second Noctis tightened his grip on his blade, fighting his own desire to stay and defend his friends. Only when the heavy metal doors shut did Noctis's sword disappear from his hand, filled with remorse he turned his back of his friends and looked ahead to the final elevator.

* * *

'My Love?'

Noctis's head spun around to find the source of the cool voice. Looking to his right Noctis saw Gentiana leaning against the now closed gate, her right arm clutching at her chest.

'Shiva?' Noctis asked cautiously, hoping desperately that Ardyn hadn't tried to deceive him.

'It is I' the disguised Goddess answered with a grim smile, though when she tried to walk towards the Prince she fell with a pained cry. Noctis was by her side in an instant.

'What's wrong, are you hurt, can I help?' Noctis said, his worry showing in his voice and his expression.

'I am fine, it will pass' Shiva replied, rebuffing the Prince's concern, 'but we must hurry, the Crystal is within your grasp'.

Nodding Noctis carefully grabbed hold of the Glacian's side, her arm falling over his shoulder. Slowly the two limped towards the elevator, its lights burning Noctis's eyes.

'They'd better not die' Noctis muttered to himself as he and Shiva crossed the lifts' threshold, the doors closing as soon as they entered. With a moment to catch his breath Noctis fell back onto the Elevator's wall. Finally, he would get the Crystal's powers, thought at what cost, his friend's lives? This thought alone sent a shiver down the Prince's back and a choked gasp out of his mouth. Shiva looked at the Prince, her eyes filled with concern. Struggling she crossed over to the Prince and place both her hands on Noctis's face, cupping his cheeks.

'Be at peace My Love, your friends would not wish to see your tears' She whispered to him, her voice making Noctis's hairs stand on its ends but it did calm some of his more emotional feelings.

'The second I've got what I need from the Crystal, we're going back' Noctis told her, his words becoming a promise in his mind.

Doubt flashed across the Glacian's face for a moment but before the Prince could question it the elevator's doors opened. Noctis scrubbed the question from his mind and stepped out from the elevator, Shiva following from behind. Soon Noctis's walk became a jog, but before he could run a cold hand grasped his arm.

'Wait' Shiva told him, her eyes darting from the Prince to the corridor ahead, 'I must tell you something'.

Noctis looked at Shiva impatiently, 'can it wait?'

The Glacian frowned 'no it cannot, you must hear this now or I shall never forgive myself'.

The eagerness to reach the Crystal died down somewhat as Noctis looked closer at Shiva and saw a truly worrying feature, stress or was it fear.

'What's wrong?' he whispered.

Shiva's eyes crossed his own and she paused for a moment, 'I… I should not tell you this, but you will hear it soon enough and experience it even sooner'.

Worry began to fill Noctis, 'you're scaring me Shiva, what's going on?'

'The Crystal… we… you will be taken by it' the Glacian told him with a shaky voice, 'within it you will absorb its power and become a vessel for its strength'.

'OK… what's wrong with that?' Noctis questioned, not seeing the full picture.

'It will take many years for this to be completed' The Glacian explained, all the while her grip on Noctis's hand tightened, stopping the Prince from pulling away.

'Why? My Dad never had to do this' Noctis asked.

'You will be getting more power than your Father had ever obtained, however the price is heavy, it will take a decade for you to gain this power and in the end you will use it rid the world of the Starscourge and the Betrayer' Shiva told the Prince.

'The what? Who the hell is the Betrayer?' Noctis swore.

The Starscourge is a disease, it is what causes the daemons to rise and it is what caused the brother of the Oracle's transformation. The Betrayer is a man who plays host to this sickness, his body is riddled with this curse. The world cannot be rid of this disease if the Betrayer still walks this realm'

'So just kill him' Noctis argued, 'I don't know why you need me'.

'It is not that simple' Shiva retorted with a restrained anger in her voice, 'your forefather tried to banish him from this world before, it failed. He is immortal, the afterlife will not accept his soul. Not even the Gods can vanquish him, only the King of Kings can truly defeat the Betrayer, you are the King of Kings Noctis'.

'Why wasn't I told this earlier? I don't see the problem about this, all I have to do is kill this Betrayer and the world won't have to worry about daemons' Noctis questioned, irritation beginning to build in his voice.

'There is a cost to carrying out this task, to fully destroy the Betrayer's soul you will need the aid of your forefathers souls, all of which are stored with in the Ring of Lucii' Shiva explained 'only with power of the Lucii and the power of the Crystal's light can you hope to defeat the Betrayer. Even if you succeeded the price is heavy, to take a life you must give one, your own'.

'My… my own?' Noctis stammered, 'I… I have to die?'

'To save the people of this world, not just Lucians, but everyone, even the soul of the Betrayer shall be saved' Shiva explained to him as though she was trying to convince him.

Noctis looked at Shiva with anger held deeply in his eyes, 'and you're OK with this?!' Wait, was all of this some trick of the Gods? You'd fall in love with me just so I'd die willingly, do I even get a choice?!'

Pain filled Shiva's eyes as the Prince yelled at her, 'no My Love I do not wish this fate upon you, but this must be done, you cannot fight your destiny'.

'Screw destiny! You're telling me my entire life was made just so I could die? So that I could clean up this sick and twisted mistake, why didn't you Gods fix this problem earlier?!' Noctis screamed.

A tear slipped down Shiva's face as Noctis rage became overwhelming, 'I don't want you to die My Love, but you must, if you do not you will condemn the world to an endless cycle of torment and destruction'.

'My life to save the world?' Noctis asked coldly before he sighed, exhaustion taking hold of his being and momentarily ridding him of his anger. Shiva nodded in confirmation.

'Would… would I have even been told this? Would the other Gods have sent me to my death without telling me?' Noctis asked, his voice dead and devoid of any emotion.

'They… they may have done' Shiva answered, her own voice filled with emotion and worry, 'none of us could have planned for this that I would… that I would love you'.

Silence fell on the two, apprehension began to build as Noctis remained silent. After what felt like an age for the Glacian, the Prince spoke. 'Just promise me one thing' Noctis said, already resigned to his fate, 'let my friends live, if someone else has to die let it be me'.

Shiva looked down at Noctis with reassurance, 'they will be safe', she then went to touch the Prince's face, only for Noctis to shrug her hand away.

'Don't' he whispered, his voice cracking and causing Shiva's face to shift to pain and rejection, 'just don't… I can't even look at you Shiva, just let me go before I change my mind'.

Shiva held firm for a few moments, her eyes looking at Noctis, trying to judging his emotions, her eyes looking through his head as though she could see his thoughts, but to no avail. In the end she released her grip on Noctis's arm and he immediately began to walk down the corridor, leaving her behind. The Prince trudged down the brightly lit corridor with a troubled mind, questions racing so quickly that he could think of no answer. Did his Dad know what his fate was to be? Did Luna? Who was the Betrayer? Was Shiva lying to him about how she felt? She seemed honest but she was a God, and such a title meant only contempt from the Prince.

The dark blue ethereal light drew Noctis's attention straight away as he exited the narrow corridor, the bright white being replaced with a more Lucian black.

As Noctis closed in on the Crystal he could feel a deep pulling within his mind, it was akin to what he experienced whenever he tugged at his Armiger or the brief times he used the Ring of the Lucii, however this pull was stronger, more prominent. Even several feet away Noctis could feel the power pulsating from the rich gem, it was calling to him.

Noctis barely even noticed as he had reached out towards the Crystal's, this fact alone startled the Prince but he didn't retract his hand and instead he spoke to the Crystal.

'I… I'm scared. I don't know why I need your power, but I want to help my friends, I want to keep this world safe. So if that means I need your power then I want it, so please give me what I need' Noctis begged, he didn't feel like a Prince or a King, he just felt miserable.

A thin ghostly trail emerged from the core of the Crystal and wrapped itself around Noctis's arm and pulled harshly, dragging him closer and closer.

'Do not resist My Love' Shiva cautioned him, the Glacian having followed him closely but had made no sound.

'Shiva what's happening?' Noctis cried out, already his legs had been swallowed by the Crystal and he could feel it pulling him further in.

'You will not be harmed' Shiva whispered to him, taking his right hand within her two and holding it tenderly.

'How sweet, you truly are the kindest of all the Gods' a cruel voice snickered.

The Glacian turned, allowing Noctis to see Ardyn standing a few feet away.

'Ah Noct I see you are already becoming acquainted with the Crystal, such a pretty jewel. Do you know you were not the first the Crystal has chosen? I suppose not, the Gods do not look kindly on the truth' Ardyn told Noctis as he meandered around the small room, ignoring the vile looks the Glacian was giving him.

'Many eons ago there was a healer, a man beloved by all, he was the one the Crystal chose to vanquish this curse, but instead he journeyed the land, healing those who had already been afflicted and taking the corruption within himself. When finally he arrived at the Crystal it rejected him and soon the Gods and the people he had saved ostracised him. Instead they chose his brother'.

Noctis was now only barely listening to the Chancellor's words as he sunk further and further into the Crystal.

A dark smile appeared on Ardyn's face as he spoke, 'I told you my name before but I fear I have lied to you. My true name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum, it was my brother who was chosen by the Gods, he demonised me and took my place as King'.

'You have told him enough Betrayer' Shiva said through gritted teeth, her body glowing a pure white as she assumed her true form.

'Oh but you have told only half a tale my dear' Ardyn smirked as he approached Noctis, 'Noct killing you as a mortal will provide scant satisfaction. Claim the Crystal's power. Arise as its champion'. Ardyn then turned and began to walk away, though not before he plucked the white band from Noctis's finger and crushed it within his palm, 'you shan't be needing this' he muttered before facing Noctis once again.

'Only when the King and the Crystal are destroyed will I know true redemption he said, a devilish smile forming on his lips.

'Enough' Shiva ordered, floating closer to the Chancellor, her fingertips filled with frostbite. Yet when she touched Ardyn ice did not form on his being, instead his face turned a sickly pale white, black ooze dripping from his eyes and nose.

'Ah ah ah, so rude' Ardyn taunted as he grabbed the Glacian's hand, Shiva's eyes growing in surprise and fear.

'Let her go' Noctis yelled, his face was all that was left untouched by the Crystal.

'Do not worry my boy, I shall keep your lady company' Ardyn told him as he pulled the Glacian closer.

Noctis released a scream of fury and anguish as the Crystal pulled him inwards again, for the final time.

'Your boyfriend is gone my dear, now you are left with me' Ardyn whispered as he used his other hand to grasp her chin.

'Do not touch me' Shiva swore, shaking his hand away, her free hand wrapping around Ardyn's neck, anger flaring in her eyes as the room's temperature began to fall.

'What shall you do about it? Will your Brethren permit you to interfere further? Or has you plan changed?' Ardyn questioned, seemingly unconcerned about the hand around his neck, 'it seems your seduction of poor Noct has worked out well enough, but will that change anything?'

'Noct!'

The Chancellor was momentarily distracted as the three friends of the Prince ran into the Crystal chamber, all of them looking wildly for the Prince before their eyes rested on the Chancellor. Ardyn smirked at the Prince's friends and retainers.

'I'm afraid your Prince has bid you farewell, now if you be so kind, leave' Ardyn told them, the charm that honeyed so many of his words having been abandoned for the sake of irritation.

The group's response was less than polite. Gladiolus swung his broadsword at Ardyn's face, cutting deeply and forcing him to release the Glacian's hand, who flew safely away from the Betrayer, allowing Prompto to shoot Ardyn in the back.

'What the hell, where's Noct?' Gladiolus swore as he looked from Shiva to the fallen Chancellor, his hat now lying by Ignis's foot.

Shiva remained silent, her eyes fixated on Ardyn's body and her reason soon became apparent. Ardyn's arm shot out and grasped his leather hat, donning it upon his head with a wave, before he gave the blind Advisor a crooked grin and slowly walked out of the Crystal chamber, leaving Noctis's friends with more questions than answers.

The only sound that filled the isolated room was Ignis's cane tapping at the floor as he walked around the room with a nervous energy, 'what just happened?' he questioned as the other two looked at each with disbelief.

He received no answer.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope I did justice to the Ravus fight, love the music for that fight.**

 **So... how many more chapters? Probably two, maybe three depending on the pacing.**

 **The only worry I have is with regards to Ardyn's dialog, man has a great voice and lines, but its hard to replicate.**

 **Though I hope the little twist with Shiva telling Noctis he has to die was good, thought it would be a better idea than Bahamut, though Noctis will still have a talk with him next chapter.**

 **Until then, I hope you all of you have a nice week and as always if you want to leave a review it would be more than appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

Drifting, this was what Noctis was doing. He couldn't see where he had begun nor where he was going, all he was doing was drifting.

Fear had long since left the Prince, it was obvious that no harm would come to him, only curiosity and sadness lingered in Noctis's heart, curiosity at where he currently was and whether he was truly alone. Noctis's sadness was however more subtle, the Prince was mourning the possible demise of his friends, the three men who had accompanied him into every battle without a second glance, the men he had abandoned for his current fate.

Then there was the Glacian, the woman – no Goddess that he loved, and he thought that she reciprocated such emotion. Now however doubt lingered in Noctis's mind, did she use his feelings as a way to trick him into following the Gods' decree, or had she been true to him and was this doubt just more poison caused by Ardyn's vile words. Would he even be able to learn the truth thought, Shiva had been in the hold of Ardyn, was she even still alive? Of course it was hard to kill a God, but her very corpse lay on the path towards Gralea, she had died once already, could she survive a second death?

Though of all the dismay that held his heart in a vice, it was his own mortality that gripped the tightest. He was going to die, not of natural causes but for the cause of Gods, and worst of all Noctis had accepted his fate. He was not selfish, not truly, if he had to die to save the world from the daemons and Ardyn then he accepted what needed to be done. What made caused the cold depression in his mind however was that he was designed for this fate, the Gods themselves had decided his destiny, his use in life.

Perhaps he was being nihilistic, but Noctis now felt that all the choices he had made in his life no longer mattered, what difference did it make if he befriended Aranea when in the end he would die? Who cared about what side won in the end, Lucis and the Empire had now both been destroyed, and when he died so too did the Lucian bloodline. Nothing mattered Noctis had concluded with a bitter taste in his mouth.

'Awaken King of Kings!' a booming voice echoed, the volume of the magnificent voice slammed into the unaware Prince forcing his head upwards. Before Noctis stood a giant armoured warrior, jet black metal coated all of the behemoth with only his eyes visible to the awed Prince. Over the shoulders of this giant being hung massive swords, a dozen all held in a rigid pattern that gave this being the image of wings. Though within his two handed grasp lay the largest of all of the blades, golden trimmed and with runic features Noctis couldn't help but feel tiny as he gazed at the magnitude of such a weapon.

'You're… you're Bahamut' Noctis replied as realisation struck him, before him was the strongest of the six, and the God who had bestowed his bloodline with the powers he wielded.

'It is good you recognise me, wielder of my ring and champion of the Crystal' Bahamut said, his voice losing none of its grandiose, 'you have caused me much strife King of Kings, even as you closed upon the Crystal the Glacian decided to twist fate once more. I fear that events that I once saw clearly are muddled'.

'Wha… I mean pardon?' Noctis stammered, not wishing to anger the God of War.

'Your actions towards the Glacian has sent events spiralling into the unknown. I can no longer determine whether you are the one who will banish the corruption from the world and from the Betrayer' Bahamut explained, though no anger seemed to drip from his words, 'we should not have allowed the Glacian to remain our messenger'.

Irritation sparked in Noctis's mind at Bahamut's words, 'what right do you have to decide what I or anyone else does with their lives?' the Prince questioned.

The Draconian made no visible sign of rage or anger at the Prince's question, instead he released one clawed hand from his sword and placed it under Noctis. 'Your rage is misdirected King of Kings, I had no wish to intervene as I did during your confrontation with the Oracle, but you must understand what is at stake. The survival of your people and our planet rests on your fulfilment of the prophecy. When you began to mingling with the Glacian you set events off balance. To my own eye it seemed as though you would no longer vanquish the Usurper and his corrupted soul. You had rejected your destiny'.

'My destiny?' Noctis scoffed, 'you mean to die like a pawn in a game of chess, you don't care for anyone, you just want Ardyn gone so he can't threaten you!'

'Enough!' Bahamut roared, his voice sending Noctis flying backwards, 'you dare insult my actions? I have blessed you bloodline with my own power, I have guided your forefathers to many a victory. I have shielded your people from the worst of the Inferian's rage and the might of the so-called Nifelheim Empire and your thanks to me is poisoned words and vile? You dishonoured your family with such degraded actions!'

'You have no right to talk about my Dad!' Noctis screamed back, 'your protection cost him his life, years drained away to keep us locked away from the rest of the world. Where were you when Nifelheim invaded Tenebrae? Where were you when Shiva was attacked by the Empire? Where were you when one of your own was corrupted by Ardyn!? You were off hibernating after the last war! You call yourself a God, but you've done nothing benevolent, you and your brethren have made humanity's existence a struggle when we should've thrived!'

'Your race is the reason I lost a brother!' the Draconian yelled back, his voice piercing the Prince's ears and sending violent screeching through his eardrums. 'The Inferian was my brother and he will forever be lost, all because of your people's ignorance and blasphemy'.

'Silence!'

Both Prince's and Draconian's focus were shattered by the sound of a third voice. Both of them looked about frantically as they searched for this new presence. Only when Noctis looked upwards did he find the source of the interrupting voice, Shiva. Though she was different, bigger…. Noctis was dwarfed by the Goddess, her stature now more akin to Bahamut than himself.

'Shiva? How are you here? I thought Ardyn was going to…' Noctis asked before cutting himself as his mind drifted towards a darker alternative, though his face showed how shocked he was by her drastic change in size.

'Your friends arrived before he could attempt anything' Shiva told him, her demeanour softening for a moment as she talked to him, though she soon regained her frost exterior, 'though do not think your question will make me forget what I have overheard' .

The Prince's eyes widened in surprise, and even this subtle act seemed to turn the Glacian's face rigid as she spotted his minor reaction.

'Sister it is good that you have joined us, but should you not be guarding the King of King's resting place?' Bahamut questioned, his booming voice drawing the attention of Shiva's cold stare.

'Do not speak to me so warmly Brother, I did not leave you with kind words or in high regard, do not expect me to follow your will as blindly as I have before' the Glacian responded, though to Noctis's shock Bahamut did not react with harsh words or any hostile action.

'My actions towards you and your… mate were indeed cruel, but I wish to move on from this. I have returned the Oracle's sanity, she no longer suffers nor will the King's companions' Bahamut stated, the depth of his voice not receding but Noctis conceded that the Draconian probably wasn't use to a conciliatory tone.

'Does she remember what happened?' Noctis asked, the two giant deities looking down at him making the Prince feel so small.

'No, the Oracle now rests, she has played her part admirably' the Draconian grumbled, his response however set Noctis at ease.

'Then this leave only one issue' Shiva remarked, her heading turning to Bahamut, 'the King's soul shall not be used to end the Betrayer's life'.

'Sister you cannot decree such, the Betrayer's soul is corrupted and requires a sacrifice to vanquish it. Even we will have to give in order for his soul to find rest' Bahamut explained.

'Then let it be another!' Shiva cried, her anguish no longer restrained, 'why must it be one so close to my heart, why must I lose another that I love?'

The armoured God breathed in heavily before speaking, the answer weighing painfully on the God, 'this is our fate Sister, we cannot fight our destiny nor should we. If we rejected such truths then the world would suffer'.

'I… I accept this price' Noctis stated bravely, though inwardly he begged for an alternative even though there wasn't one, 'if it means my people get to live in peace, and my friends can be happy then I'll do it'.

'You speak wisely Prince, perhaps I was wrong about you' Bahamut commented even as Shiva looked at Noctis with betrayal set clearly in her eyes. The Prince could not keep the Glacian's gaze for long however and soon he turned away from her.

'If this is what the Prince wishes then I shall not stand in his way' Shiva spoke after what felt like an eternity, her voice sounding dead, 'though if there is another that can take his place and you refuse to tell me my Brother, then our ties are forfeit'.

'I would not ask this of you Sister if there was another way' Bahamut promised gravely, 'now Prince do you hold any questions in your heart that I may answer?'

Noctis perked up at Bahamut's offer and decided to start with the most blatant queries, 'where am I? And why is Shiva so big?

'You reside within the Crystal, here you shall absorb the Crystal's light and await for the prophesied hour. Only when you have taken all of the Crystal's power will you be ready to face the Betrayer. As for my Sister's appearance…' Bahamut began only to be cut off by a wave of the Glacian's hand.

'This is my true form, unrestrained by the harshness of your world' Shiva replied, 'I do not need my messenger's form to exist in this world'.

'So this is how you'd look if the Empire hadn't defeated you?' Noctis asked nervously, being careful as to not describe such events as a death.

'Indeed' Shiva nodded coldly.

Noctis sighed in defeat at the Glacian's sudden formal behaviour, even though he knew he deserved such a frosty reception, 'suppose I only want to know why Ardyn is doing what he is doing' Noctis told the Draconian.

'Centuries ago, while the war between my brother and rest of us raged a plague was unleashed upon this star. It ravaged your people turning them into the Daemons you see. In the end after we had defeated the Inferian we were forced to deal with the realities of such a disease. It was decided that two bloodlines would be blessed with our power, yours and the Oracles. Your bloodline would see to the protection of the Crystal and the Oracle, who in turn would slow the infection of such a plague. However this plan was not the first' Bahamut explained, allowing the Prince to take in his world before continuing.

'Our first plan was to allow one being to be chosen by the Crystal, with its power and our own he would vanquish the Starscourge. Instead, however he chose to take such a curse within his very being to save some of his afflicted people, corrupting both body and soul to such an extent that the Crystal rejected him and made him immortal. As such we were forced to bless the two bloodlines and wait for the Crystal to choose another. Through the years the Ring of Lucii has collected the strength of your forefathers and now, finally the Crystal has chosen you to vanquish the Starscourge and the Betrayer.

'But to do that I have to die' Noctis noted, the glum in his voice was overwhelming.

'To take a life such as the Betrayer a sacrifice of equal measure is needed' Bahamut boomed grandly, 'but now the time for reflection has come, rest King of Kings'. Without some much as a warning Noctis began to plummet down the endless dimension, Draconian and Glacian both disappearing from his view as he fell.

Slowly tiredness began to spread through Noctis's being, his arms wrapping around each other, though unbeknownst to the Prince the Ring of Lucii faded into existence on his finger and began to glow, taking in the vast amount of energy that was contained within the Crystalized world. It soon became a struggle for Noctis to keep his eyes open, although nothing was there to harm him the Prince couldn't shake the wariness that he had built up during his journey. Eventually Noctis began to give into the soothing calls of sleep's embrace, however cold arms wrapping around him shook Noctis to a sharp awareness.

Looking around rapidly Noctis saw that the Glacian, now suddenly reduced to her statue that the Prince was familiar with, was holding him close, his head resting in her lap. From what Noctis could tell Shiva was lying under Noctis, and instead of the cold frown that he had last seen on her face a sad, tearful smile was now present.

'Shiva, what are you doing?' Noctis murmured as a tear fell from her face.

'I promised you that I would never leave your side again' the Glacian whispered to the Prince, 'I intend to keep my promise'.

Noctis's face fell at Shiva's saddened expression, 'even after what I did?'

'I cannot control your decisions Noctis' Shiva countered, 'but I will stand by your choices, you will not have to face this alone'.

'But I don't have your ring anymore, Ardyn destroyed it. You… you can't stay with me permanently' Noctis argued feebly, his eyelids feeling heavier and heavier with every moment that passed.

'Then I will find you when you need me the most' Shiva told him, her words providing a small comfort to the Prince. 'Sleep my Love, I will hold you until it is time'.

With no resistance Noctis complied with Shiva's words and closed his eyes, his body relaxing under the Glacian's close presence.

* * *

When Noctis next opened his eyes all he could see was a looming darkness and all he could feel was the lack of the Glacian's cold arms. Looking up Noctis's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room he was in, a small black bricked room, old rusted chains scattered on the floor, a substance riddled the metal, thought Noctis couldn't tell if it was blood… or something else.

Looking to his left the Prince saw a small gap that led out of the claustrophic room. Though when Noctis went to rise from his spot he noticed how sore his limbs felt, as though he hadn't used them before. Fighting with body's numbness Noctis staggered out of the confining room, and into a rocky island, the Prince could just make out the surrounding waters though their texture was neither inviting nor comforting. Looking further outward the Prince spotted some movement at the bottom of the hill he was on.

Slowly the downtrodden Prince made his way down the rocky hill, his arms and legs scrapping against the hardened surface as he struggled with his rebellious body, hell he even felt taller. When the Prince got close to the odd movement he had seen earlier his eyes were finally able to decipher what it was, men and women almost half a dozen of them squirming on the ground in various stages of exhaustion and pain. One of them, a short man who Noctis would rather describe as bulky, stood as he saw the Prince.

'Your Highness?' the man questioned, even as Noctis noticed that the people around him were garbed in different uniforms, though the allegiance was all the same. They were Kingsglaive.

'Are… are you OK?' Noctis said as he moved closer, noting that the spoken man held a painful limp.

'I should be asking you that' the gruff man chuckled, though then proceeded to fall. Noctis went to aid the man, but it seemed he was not the only one with the same intention.

Out of seemingly nowhere the black garbed messenger appeared, easing the man back up. Noctis felt a hot sweat emerge as he caught the eyes of Gentiana, noting that her eyes where yet again wide open.

'The King of the Stone should make haste to the throne of the Stone, there awaits the Usurper. He would challenge your ascension' Gentiana told the Prince, her voice eerily passive, and devoid of any emotion.

'I… I guess I should' Noctis nodded, his hair falling over one of his eyes as he did so. With a rushed hand Noctis pushed the strand of hair back, his hand grazing his cheek, and the thick facial hair that was set atop it.

'Huh?' Noctis muttered as his hands explored his face, he'd grown a beard, but how? He couldn't grow anything if he tired!

'Your Highness you'd best be off' the bulky man grunted, 'the rest of us would just slow you down. The man then moved out of the way, allowing Noctis a clearer view of the boat behind him, his father's boat. Silencing a gasp Noctis reluctantly moved passed the injured crownsguard and aboard the black boat.

'We will meet again King of Kings' Gentiana muttered to Noctis, though he seemed to be the only one to hear the messenger's voice.

The Prince stopped, why was the Glacian being so formal towards him? Or was it merely an act, to fool those around him. Noctis shook his head and turned his head to the messenger, 'I look forward to it'.

* * *

The Prince didn't travel far in his father's boat. Using the craft Noctis journeyed over to Galdin Quay, though on the short ride he noted that it seemed to be neither night or day, and this very change unnerved the Prince, it wasn't right. What made matters worse was in the distance Noctis could see monsters of all shapes and sizes swarming the quay and the shallow embankments ahead.

With clenched fists Noctis left his father's vessel and ventured inlands, watching with dismay as goblins and tonberries littered the ruined hotel, playing havoc with the few bits of furniture that still stood. Summoning his engine blade the Prince began the task of felling each monster that stood in his way, and when more daemons emerged, ones with scythes and teeth and venom, Noctis felled these too. Only when all of these monstrosities were killed or reduced to black ooze did Noctis dispose of his blade, though he took note of how easy it was to summon his weapons, in the past it always seemed to take some small effort, even on his journey his mind had to be focused, now it took a stray thought and the weapon emerged.

Pushing this thought aside Noctis moved onwards, out of the pier and onto solid ground. The Prince tried to find a working vehicle in the abandoned carpark, but there lay only wreckages and dust. Sighing Noctis walked away, deciding it was best to walk to Insomnia. In truth Noctis did not know where to go. He had to return home, but was he to return alone? He had been foolish enough not inquire with the Kingsglaive on Angelgard and now he seemed to be paying the price.

Noctis saw that the best way to forget about his current predicament was to throw himself as the swarms of daemons that resided on the green grasses that overlooked the quay. With ease the Prince cut through the ravenous hordes, his spells and Armiger destroying with an unreserved ease. Reaching the top of the small hills Noctis saw that there no more daemons about, he had killed them all, the Prince hung his head, even though these creatures would have killed him he still felt a small amount of sadness well inside him, they were originally humans.

A flash of light drew Noctis from his musings. Looking ahead the Prince dodged out of the way of a passing truck. After driving onwards for a few feet the truck stopped. Cautiously Noctis approached the vehicle and peered inside with an abrupt 'hi'.

'Your Majesty?' a male voice replied his tone one of familiarity as though he recognised the Prince.

'Yeah, do I know you?' Noctis muttered, unsure of how to respond to the friendly voice.

'I hope so, hop in, I'll explain on the way' the young man smiled as he popped the door open, allowing Noctis to jump in. Even before Noctis had sat down did the truck start moving, the Prince scrambled to shut the door, the little light he had been expunged by the overhead tunnel.

As it turned out Noctis did indeed know the man, he was Talcott. As the young driver explained ten years had passed since Noctis had entered the Crystal. Since then the days had been growing shorter until it stayed night, a night of ruin and daemons. Humans, irrespective of nationality had begun to shelter in camps guarded by the Kingsglaive and the hunters. Electrical lighting seemed to keep the daemons at bay, though the only truly large settlement that remained was Lestallum. Noctis absorbed all of the knowledge with a grim face, the world had suffered as he had slumbered. 'No more' the Prince vowed.

'They'll be eager to meet you, ya know' Talcott told Noctis with a chipper voice.

'Who?' Noctis questioned.

'The guys, this is probably the first time they've gotten together since you… well vanished' Talcott explained, his pause telling Noctis how clearly the younger boy wished to know what had happened to the Prince.

'Why'd they separate? Was it because of me?' Noctis questioned, his voice sounding urgent and depicting how he truly felt.

'Err probably, they just seemed to drift apart. They all got on fine without each other, hell Ignis's cooking keeps getting better even without his sight'.

'Noctis grimaced, 'he never got it back then?' he muttered depressingly.

'No, but he's getting on fine and he can fight pretty damn well all considering' Talcott cut in as though he was trying to keep Noctis's spirits up. 'You'll see your Majesty, we're nearly there'.

* * *

The small truck parked inside of a fortified hammerhead, electrical lights strung up all over the place, poorly replicating the effects of a sun. Noctis slammed the door of the truck, not caring about what Talcott had to say as he walked towards the diner, three men walking out to meet him… three brothers.

'So you're back?' Ignis muttered as Noctis greeted them all with a smile.

'Beard game is going fine' Prompto said with a grin, his own goatee too was a sight.

'It's good to see ya Noct' Gladiolus grumbled, slapping the Prince on the back with a hearty clap.

'So what have you guys been up to?' Noctis asked, desperate to know what his friends had done in the decade he has slumbered through.

All three of his friends smiled sadly, 'we'd best explain inside' Ignis stated as he walked back toward the brightly lit diner. Slowly the other two men followed, Noctis keeping pace as they all sat around a single table. For the next few hours the three friends told their own tales of what they'd accomplished in the past ten years.

Prompto had finally plucked up the courage to talk to Cindy and the two had begun a very odd relationship, odd in that Cindy was very forward to the shy gunner and was the one to propose dating in the first place. This alone made Noctis laugh as Prompto had always struggled to gain the blonde girl's attention.

Gladiolus admitted to aiding the women in Lestallum through the years, going out to battle daemons for parts and machinery in the ruined world they now inhabited. In the end Gladiolus had caught the eye of one of the engineers, though when poked and prodded the Shield would not budge on her identity, 'you wouldn't even know her if I told you her name' he grunted.

Then it fell on the blind advisor. Ignis had done surprisingly little in comparison to the other two companions. He had not fought off swarms of daemons, nor had he pursued a relationship. Instead he had fought a different type of daemon, his inability to see. 'I could not rely on other to guide me, I had to find my own way' he confessed to Noctis, guiding a cup of coffee to his mouth as though he could actually see the cup. In the end Noctis realised that Ignis was different to his two other friends, whereas they had chosen different paths and pursuits the advisor seemed almost lost, and he was being vague about out.

'So Noct, where does that leave you? What did you do?' Gladiolus asked as the mood quietened down.

'I… I gained the Crystal's power' Noctis explained, his voice growing thick before he shook his head, he couldn't tell his friends, the people who had stuck by him for so long what awaited him in Insomnia. 'Not here' he gasped, 'right now we need to head to Insomnia, we… I need to end this eternal night, the sooner the better'.

The three comrades looked at each other with confusion, but none of them argued as the Prince rose from his seat and left the diner, instead they followed him without question.

'Do you not need to rest?' Ignis questioned as Noctis headed for the gate out of Hammerhead, the Prince noting that Ignis no longer used his cane for guidance.

'I've done enough of that, I have a duty to fulfil Iggy, I'm not going to let others suffer while I tarry' Noctis told his advisor, nodding to the gatekeeper who pulled a lever that opened the gate.

'Hey Noct, where's Shiva?' Prompto said as he caught up with his friend, not knowing the peril of such words.

Again the Prince stopped in place, his own fear and worry sinking into his mind. Had Shiva finally rejected him and cast him aside to save herself from his loss. Was she following her own words and she simply hadn't sought him out yet in her own belief that he did not need her, yet. In the end Noctis shook his head, 'why does that matter?' he replied, his tone harsher than perhaps he intended yet the emotion was true, he missed her companionship, the cooling aura she exuded.

'She's your girlfriend Noct, you don't need to lie to us' Gladiolus grunted as he place a heavy hand on his charge's shoulder, 'something up Noct, you can talk to us'.

The Prince swallowed as he listened to his Shield's words, 'I… I'll explain later, I promise, let's just head out OK?' he offered, hoping that his friends would accept his proposal.

Begrudgingly the three accepted the Prince's words, each nodding or muttering a forced word of agreement. Some of the tension that had built in Noctis's body was released at this small victory and he looked ahead into the endless darkness. Without any doubt in his mind Noctis walked forward, not looking back as he walked down the road that headed towards the Lucian Capital, towards home.

The next two hours were filled with a silence, no daemons attacked the Royal retinue as they progressed forward, even as Noctis caught their monstrous glows, it was as though they wanted Noctis to enter Insomnia. Part of the Prince wished one of the monsterousities would charge at them, at the very least it would distract him and also serve to prove if the group could still fight well three comrades of Noctis made no comments, no childish quips or smart remarks as they walked, they knew this final leg of the journey was a solemn one, and they wished to understand better. That was why when they reached the bridge that led into Insomnia they called out to the Prince.

'Hey Noct how about we stop for a minute, you may not be tired but old Gladio needs his rest' Prompto jested, earning a half smile from Noctis and a playful punch from Gladiolus.

'Yeah sure' Noctis accepted, noting the weariness in his friends' form, at least he could sample Ignis's food one last time.

'Excellent' Ignis said, clapping his hands together as he and Gladiolus headed up the ridge that overlooked the bridge to Insomnia and where they had witnessed the fall of the Capital.

'Come on Noct' Prompto said to his friend as he pulled him along, 'the least you can do is tell us why you're so glum'.

The Prince held his breath as he tried to stop the pained gasp escaping from his mouth, now all he wanted to do was run, hide, anything that would allow him to avoid telling his friends about his impending fate. Yet there was nothing he could do, and… it was wrong. It was wrong to lie to his friends or avoid the topic, they had as much stake in this quest as he did, they were willing to risk their lives for him, at the very least Noctis could explain his fate to them.

Holding his head high Noctis nodded to himself and rubbed his eyes, now was not the time for tears, not yet anyway.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Nothing much to say. One more chapter to go I'd think, I won't go over too much detail in regards to ruined Insomnia, you all have your own memories of this place and my words would probably just tarnish them. That said, I ain't gonna skip over everything.**

 **Still iffy about an epilogue chapter, might do it depending on how this next chapter pans out.**

 **PS: I'd have gotten this chapter out sooner if FF wasn't so messed up last night.**


	15. Chapter 15

Noctis's eyes were focussed on the bright fire in front of him, the wood crackling and sending small sparks upwards, all the while his fingers toying with the scruff of his black sleeves. Around the Prince sat his friends, they too were eyeing the red flame, their eyes filled with salty, moist tears. All of them were struggling with what the Prince had told them, the fate that would befall him should they succeed. Of all of the companions Ignis seemed the most angered by this revelation, his hands clenched in angered fists and his brow furrowed. Gladiolus, the man whose reaction Noctis thought would be the most vocal, sat defeated, his face fallen. His entire purpose, to guard and protect Noctis was now pointless, and it was not due to any foreign intervention but rather from the man he was sworn to protect to his dying breath. Then there was Prompto. He did not hide his tears, or rub them away, he showed them freely, he had been told he was losing his friend what else would he do?

'Is there nothing we can do? Nothing to change this fate?' Ignis asked tentatively, his voice so hopeful… and Noctis had to crush it.

The Prince looked to his advisor, his lip wobbling before he forced it still, 'no Iggy, I've got to do it'.

'So what, we're supposed to just live with this? Gladiolus growled, not yelling but he was close.

'Yes' Noctis replied as he tried to control his tone and retain some sort of authority over his comrades, 'you don't have to like this, but I'm going through with this, and I want you guys there. Not as my subjects, but as my friends, just like it's always been'.

The Prince looked at his friends, hoping that they would agree to what he was proposing. Prompto was the first.

'You're my friend Noct' the blonde gunner admitted, 'if you want to do this then I'll stand with you'.

Noctis offered his friend a sympathetic smile, he knew how heavy this choice weighed on all of his comrades.

The Prince's shield was the next to follow, with a grunt he nodded. Noctis knew he'd gain no words from the man when he was facing the fact that his oath would soon be broken.

This left only Ignis. Noctis looked at his advisor, his oldest of friends. The Prince wondered what Ignis was thinking about, did he still see Noctis as a child, or as the twenty year old man he had journeyed with a decade ago. Sighing, the Prince rubbed his brow, these thoughts were needless pain for Noctis and yet he tortured himself with them anyway.

'I shall go with you' Ignis muttered, his blackened glasses obscuring some of the emotion his face held, 'as is my duty'.

A small weigh lifted in Noctis's chest at his advisor's words, 'thanks Iggy'. The man in question simply nodded before he rose from his chair and grabbed his Kingsglaive jacket, fingering the buttons through with immaculate precision. Soon everyone followed the blind advisor's cue, donning their regal attire, Noctis having trouble with some of the golden ornaments. In the end however they all were wearing the clothes that had been made for them, the outfits fitting them perfectly. With little discussion or banter the group dismantled their camp and descended onto the bridge that would lead them to Insomnia.

As the royal retinue passed the ancient and decaying walls of Insomnia Noctis couldn't help but think back, to a simpler time, when the citizens of Insomnia went about their days, children running freely without worrying about the fighting that raged beyond the safety of the Capital. With a clenched fist the Prince vowed silently, this city would be a sanctuary once more.

'Home at last' Gladiolus said, his voice echoing across the empty streets where ruined cars and groups of daemons littered the area, shifting his broadsword the Shield began to walk ahead, Ignis with his daggers and Prompto with his revolver following, leaving Noctis alone. The Prince gazed down, his left hand clenched tightly. Raising his fist, Noctis released his hold, revealing the Ring of the Lucii. Glancing up Noctis could see in the far distance the large twin towers the stood over the rest of the city, the Citadel. Noctis knew that he would need the power the ring bestowed, so with little resistance he picked he ring out of his palm and placed it on left ring finger. The shiver that rang threw the Prince when the ring sat on his finger was not comforting for Noctis, yet it was familiar, the same tempting siren calls that offered power for its ever hungering price.

Shaking off the whispering voice Noctis jogged to catch up with his friends who had already engaging with a few scattered MT troops, their armour rusted and black ooze dripping out of the cracks. Though the Prince joined the skirmish late he still revelled in the thrill of fighting with his friend once more and even though it had been a number of years since they had all fought together, they had not lost any of their synergy. Without words the four worked together to cut through the armoured daemons, sliding past and taking advantages of weaknesses created by other members of the team.

In the end the motley daemons met their end to the swift attacks of Noctis and his friend. Though this small force would only be the first foes that they would face. Walking deeper and deeper into the sleepless city the royal retinue encountered daemons of every variety, imps, Nagaranis , Yojimbos, black flans, red giants and other creatures created by the Starscourge.

Yet all of them fell to group's fearsome weapons and prowess in battle.

Journeying deeper and deeper Noctis looked at the streets he had explored in his youth, where once they were paved flawlessly, now they lay desolate and abandoned. The shop that he had worked in part-time was now destroyed with only the flimsy sign hanging mockingly above. The arcade that Noctis and Prompt had visited so many times, whether to skive or to avoid revising for an inevitable exam, stood faded, the game machines filled with holes and shattered screens. The whole affair left Noctis feeling empty, as though someone had ripped away his childhood.

The only challenge the resilient group faced as they trekked through their abandoned home was a large behemoth that stood in their path to the Citadel, what was most odd however was that the monster had wings adorned on its side.

'Oh that's a big one' Prompto whistled.

'Bigger they are the harder they fall' Noctis muttered encouragingly. The whole team nodded along to the Prince's sentiment.

The King Behemoth fell to the onslaught of Noctis and his friend's assault. Its wings were filled with holes caused by Prompto's revolver, its daemonic face was marred by stab wounds from Ignis's spears. Across its black flank, large jagged swathes of blood oozed forth from where Gladiolus had slammed his greatsword. Noctis too had left his own mark, burns and clumps of ice lay on its body from where the Prince had thrown flasks filled with different elemental concoctions.

'We are finally here' Ignis breathed as the group approached the platinum gates, the gaps in the bar allowing Noctis to glimpse the tower that was once his home.

'You guys ready?' Noctis questioned, turning to face them, noting that all of his friends held a solemn yet determined statue.

'Let's do this' Prompto muttered.

Gladiolus cracked his knuckles' I'm game' he growled.

'Always' Ignis said, adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

With his friends by his side Noctis felt rejuvenated, the weariness he had gained from his previous battles fading away. Placing both hands on the gate Noctis pushed the barrier open and walked forward.

* * *

'Ifrit the Inferian, he doesn't share the Glacian's fondness for mankind' Ardyn taunted from the steps of the Citadel, 'but you can expect a warm welcome'. The infected Chancellor then turned to leave, 'I shall await you… above', and with a wave Ardyn climbed the stairs.

Noctis went to move but he was stopped by the growth of fire infront of the steps, slowly the small flame grew to encompass more and more of the courtyard. Between the flickering of the fiery tips the Prince could make out what seemed to be a large man sitting on what looked to be a throne made of wood and bone, yet it did not burn.

'Stay cool – he's gonna bring the heat' Noctis remarked as he and the other moved cautiously forward, the Inferian looked onward with a bored expression.

Just as the group had reached the middle of the courtyard Ifrit raised his hand, billowing flames leaping forth and sending Noctis spiralling back, his clothes catching fire. The Prince rolled on the ground vainly as he tried to end the hungering flames that now crawled around on his body. To Noctis's surprise he soon felt Prompto's hand smack against him as the fires died out.

'Stay down Noct, we'll keep him distracted!' the blonde gunner yelled before running off, his revolver in hand.

Staggering up Noctis faintly heard the sound of his advisor's voice as he limped forward blindly, his mind smothered by the heat of the flames that covered the entire battlefield.

'Gotcha' Gladiolus told the Prince as he grabbed him and guided him to a pillar where Ignis stood. Noctis could do little as he was forced to stay close to the ground as his friends pushed him down, more intense heat drenching the Prince as much as the sweat that was pouring forth from his body. Eventually the heat receded enough for Noctis's friends to release him, one by one they darted away with Ignis handing Noctis a potion before he too joined the fray.

Stretching, the Prince looked at the Inferian. The flames which once covered the fallen God had now died away allowing Noctis to see the ghastly corruption that was spread across his left arm, black miasma hung around it, the smell of rotting decay lingered along with the stench of burned air. The parts of Ifrit that weren't covered in this unsightly mess were pale and dead, even Ifrit's hair looked lifeless. His eyes too were vacant and he didn't seem to be looked at any of the four warriors, instead his head was turned in the general direction of Noctis, yet there eyes did not meet.

Noctis wasted no time in grabbing a greatsword form his ethereal armoury and hurling it at the giant God. Just as the blade was about to make contact to the Ifrit's body Noctis warped to it, adding his weight to the piercing blow, yet when the Prince materialised at his sword he was unexpectedly grabbed by the God, his fingers wrapped tightly around Noctis and burning him with an insufferable heat. Pulled up to the Inferian's face, Noctis now understood why Ifrit held such a detached expression, his eyes were glazed over, his irises white and scarred. The God of Fire was blind.

The pale God's face twitched somewhat, his grip on Noctis tightening for a moment, drawing the breath from the Prince's lung. Then the God flung Noctis away from him in apparent disgust, sending the Prince hurtling along the tarmac. Clambering to his feet Noctis swore under his breath at the state of the fallen God and the painful task that awaited the Prince. With a flick of the wrist another platinum weapon appeared in the air, Noctis grabbed the spear and threw it near his Shield who was striking furiously at the Inferian's feet. Together Prince and Shield struck at Ifrit's legs, drawing no blood or black ooze.

'Aghh! It's like he's not there!' Gladiolus groaned as he pulled his sword back.

'It's like hitting hot air' Noctis added, 'we better fall back for a sec'. With a frustrated sigh Gladiolus nodded and the two retreated back, the Prince watching as Ignis flung his spears at Ifrit for them to only clang against his unholy throne.

'What do we do?' Gladiolus cried out in annoyance, 'the bastard isn't feeling any of this!'

Noctis shared his companion's anger, and judging from the twitches emanating from Prompto's face as he fired round after round at the invincible God it was an agony shared by the rest. The Prince tried desperately to rack his brain for a solution to this stalemate, whilst also dodging the stray fires sent his way by the lazy swings of Ifrit's curved blade. Only when all hope seemed lost did an answer present itself, the Prince felt the same twinges of ancient power that coursed his body, the same calls of assistance.

'Get back!' Noctis called out to his friends, his voice deeper and filled with unbearable energy.

The three comrades looked to each other as they saw the familiar sight on Noctis's face. Begrudgingly the companions retreated further, past their Prince and behind one of the many pillars that held a shining lamp.

Soon Noctis began to hold his head as source of his newfound power began to swell, his vision becoming tinted with a blood red hue and his mind pulsating as a drum echoed within, the beats becoming louder and louder. Soon the drumbeats reached a climax and the pain in Noctis's temples reached its peak.

Infront of the Prince a massive sword rained down onto the courtyard, its winged details reminding Noctis of its owner and blocking the Inferian from the Prince.

Startled Noctis looked about trying to locate the source of where this sword had come from. Above a bestial roar echoed, a golden figure darting through the sky before it swooped and yanked the sword that was embedded in the ground. This mysterious figure flew high once again before it froze itself above the Inferian. Only when the figure had stopped did Noctis finally recognise it as Bahamut. The Draconian spared little time as the swords that acted as his wings broke away from his body and begun to spin rapidly around him, the blades glowing with silver energy. As the swords started their dance so do did Bahamut pull back his sword, using his other arm to point at Ifrit, who had long abandoned his throne.

Suddenly Bahamut's free hand clenched into a fist and his hand that held his blade pointed down at Ifrit, declaring him as his foe. The glowing swords that swirled around the Draconian followed this wordlessly command and fell down on its wielder's enemy. However Ifrit was not one to stand and allow Bahamut to strike at him, with incredible agility the fallen God dodged and weaved around the bombarding blades, each one stabbing deeply into the courtyard's floor. Even though Ifrit was blind he acted as though he had been victim to this attack before, jumping into areas where swords had yet to land. Noctis's belief was only reinforced when all but one of the blades had been used and the Inferian chose to stand his ground, turning and blocking the final blade's strike with his own sword.

Yet Bahamut, who had steered this final sword did not seem so deterred, instead the God looked at the Prince with a knowing eye.

Nodding, Noctis summoned his father's blade and threw it high and then followed it with a warp. Now above the trapped Inferian Noctis descended rapidly towards the fallen God and cleaved through one of his bony horns, slicing straight through. With a small wobble Noctis landed and allowed his weapon to fade, listening as the God fell to his knees, his weapons and amputated horn follow its owner.

Noctis's friends went to congratulate their successful Prince, even Noctis allowed himself a happy smile, though this victory was soon to be short lived. All of a sudden the temperature of the entire courtyard was filled with a painful heat, and Noctis knew that the fight had only just begun.

'Out of the frying pan and into the fire' Prompto said cheekily as he and the others began to throw all they had at the now enraged God, who seemed all the more interested in the fight now, throwing balls of fire and scathing sword strikes at all that dared near the God of Fire. However, not all was lost, it seemed now that Ifrit was struggling to stay in his invincible form that he had used, now attacks thrown at him by the four were leaving their mark, if just.

Noctis watched as a bullet sank deeply into Ifrit's chest, only for the wound to become murky as though a heavy gas was near it, and when it cleared the wound had too disappeared. It was clear to the Prince that this fight was one of attrition, the only thing that remained unknown to Noctis was who would win.

Once again Noctis shrugged off his mental pondering and returned his full attention to the matter at hand. Running up to Ignis the Prince yelled for instructions, a simple phrase but one that the Advisor knew well.

'All together!' the blind man declared before he pulled out a fist filled with dagger and began hurling them at the corporal God. The other three soon followed, Gladiolus pulling his greatsword back and charging it with an ancient glaive art, Prompto summoning his experimental heavy weapon and spinning it around before firing and the Prince himself assaulting Ifrit with a barrage of unyielding sword and spear strikes. Together this brutal offensive seemed to stagger the God, but in a matter of second all the damage he had sustained vanished and he too disappeared with a fog of fire being all that was left behind.

'Where'd he go?' Prompto asked, confused at the disappearance of the God. He received no answer as the rest of the team looked around in hopes of finding the God, even Noctis glanced up into the sky but Ifrit had not retreated to this domain.

'There!' Ignis cried out, turning and throwing a dagger at the suddenly appearing God, however he was too slow and the dagger soared past Ifrit who sped forward, a trail of fire marking his route. Noctis was caught unaware as Ifrit again wrapped his burning fingers around him, though this time he was thrown into the sky, the fallen God following him. Only out of luck did Noctis time a well-placed warp out of the reach of Ifrit's sword did he manage to survive. Taking the initiative Noctis struck out with his engine blade and locked blades with Ifrit, sending the two slamming into the ground, the God however was the only recipient of any injury as Noctis only gained some dust on his trousers.

The Prince was helped up by Gladiolus as they whole group watched the Inferian stagger to his feet. 'What's this guy made of?!' the Shield growled.

'Hot air if you ask me' Prompto said, his voice tinted with fatigue.

'Indeed' Ignis agreed, 'but perhaps we can add some cool winds to this situation, Noct?'

'You got it Iggy' Noctis replied, his hand already gripping his ice filled flask. With a tentative breath the team waited as Ifrit slowly began to walked towards them, his footsteps leaving gassy flames in his wake. Only when the smell of rotting flames started to fill the Prince's nose did he believe the time was right.

'Now' he commanded, throwing his flask at the Inferian followed swiftly by Ignis's own.

The two flask-fulls of ice spread across Ifrit's chest, the white substance making the God stagger back, his face contorted into a painful anger. Now it seemed was the best chance the team would get. Noctis threw his hands out, summoning part of his Armiger for his friends to grab. No words were needed as Ignis and Prompto took the offered weapons and warped at the God's legs, slicing with fatal accuracy and making Ifrit fall to his knees. Next was Gladiolus, who using the Axe of the Conqueror swung upwards, a large gash being sliced into Ifrit's chin and throwing him back.

Grasping his Father's blade once more, Noctis threw it at the exposed God and warped at it, the sword digging deeply and drawing forth blood for the first time. Noctis fell down infront of the God, who staggered and shook his breath short and weak. For a moment Noctis believed he had won. This glimmer of hope was soon dashed as Inferian swung his blade viciously at the Prince, who black flipped out of the way.

'This is hopeless' Prompto moaned as he jogged out of the way of the berserk Gods' fire. Now it seemed Ifrit was truly invincible, barely staying corporal for even the briefest of seconds and he appeared randomly and dealt out pillars of flames and swings with his blade. Even Ignis was showing signs of tiredness as he bent over, searching for oxygen for his hungry lungs.

For the next few minutes the group tried to stay out of the way of the rampaging God's attacks, though they all were suffering burns and pain nonetheless.

'Perhaps we should retreat' Ignis yelled as more columns of fire were sent forth.

'No, we've come too far!' Noctis yelled, warping sporadically out of the way of the fiery rage. Now the Prince was separated from his friends who were still near the bridge that led to the gates out of the Citadel, while he was off to the right. He could perhaps make a break for the Citadel itself, but there was no hope of his friends surviving with his absence. Nor could Noctis draw upon the strength of another God, he knew the risks of summoning, his body couldn't take two summons in such a short time.

So caught up in his own mind Noctis failed to notice as Ifrit's attention diverted from the Prince to his comrades, taking in his hand the God unleashed a great waves of fire that rushed towards the three. Noctis, now startled from his thoughts by the horrendous sight watched the wave, 'no!' he yelled in dismay, his hand outstretched as though it could somehow protect his friends.

Soon the wave engulfed his friends, their fearful faces being seared into the Prince's mind, however when the wave rolled away, he was surprised once more, a wall of pure magic stood stalwartly infront of his friends, the glow that emanated from it reminding Noctis of the walls his Dad would make.

'Damn Noct!' Gladiolus swore with glee as he punched the wall, yet it held firm. Noctis too was shocked, he felt no drain on his stamina from using this magic, nor had he ever attempted to use it, yet here it was.

'Noct look out!'

Prompto's cry shook through the Prince as he looked from his friends to the Inferian and saw another wave of fire surging towards him, yet fear did not fall on his heart, no instead a cool breeze spread through his body and a familiar being became once again stood by his side.

'Noct!' the three friends cried out as they watched their Prince being covered in fire. Prompto looked away not wanting to see his friend burned alive, Gladiolus slamming his entire body against the wall that had only moments ago saved him but was now stopping him from saving his charge and all Ignis did was clench his fists in anguish as he relied on his hearing to tell him what was occurring.

Yet all of them were proven wrong as they saw with disbelief as their friend strode forth from sure demise, his eyes burning an intense red and by his side walked Gentiana. The Prince stopped his pacing and allowed the messenger to continue as she continued to walk for a few feet before ascending upwards, her body changing, her clothes melting away to reveal a pale white body, her icy hair tied together in intricate knots. Soon duplicates of the Glacian began to appear as they danced around the Inferian, his attention being divided as he struggled to cope with the presence of the Goddess of Ice. As the Glacians danced the area became layered in a cool sheet of snow and ice, even the lampposts were wrapped in the white substance.

Eventually the Glacian's dance stopped as they all grouped around Noctis, the Prince not even shaking as the Goddess placed a gentle hand under his chin and stroked it tenderly, all the while the copies of the pale Goddess circled the Prince, all of them revelling in his presence as they stretched and spun around him, their attentive eyes focused on the Prince.

This peaceful image was however ended when Ifrit began to walk towards the Goddess and her Prince. All eyes were upon the fallen God as he charged at them, yet there was no fear in the eyes of Noctis and Shiva. As one the copies of the Glacian spun themselves upwards into the sky, trails of mist and snow falling in their wake. Soon more snow and ice fell onto the courtyard, smothering everyone in the white storm. This magical blizzard wreaked havoc, lampposts were destroyed as hale slammed into the thin poles, snow tore at the three companions, forcing them to huddle together. Ice wrapped itself around the charging Inferian stopping him in his tracks as his body was engulfed in the center of this endless storm.

However the Lucian Prince felt none of the Glacian's magic as he and the Goddess stood together and watched as the fallen God struggled under the trapping cold, his arms flailing before succumbing to the ice, and when he exhaled a cloud of air did Noctis finally know that Ifrit was to meet his end. The Prince did nothing as he felt Shiva leave his side, the Glacian ascending to the frozen God, her small hands being placed on either side of Ifrit's face, with an air of finality the Glacian moved in and placed her lips on Ifrit's bottom lip. Noctis knew that that Glacian was saying goodbye.

After a few moments Shiva pulled away and floated infront of her past lover before he shattered into tiny shards of ice, which were carried away by the dying blizzard. Noctis thought that that Shiva would too disappear, her task was done. Yet instead the Goddess descended to the ground, the last flickers of her snowstorm vanishing as she fell to the ground.

The three companions all turned away as Noctis ran over to the Glacian, they deserved some privacy.

When Noctis approached Shiva he could hear the faint sounds of pained whimpering, this act alone struck a chord within the Prince's chest and emboldened him to act. Carefully he lowered himself to the Goddess's side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.

'He… he is gone' Shiva muttered tearfully as her head lay on Noctis's chest.

'He can rest now' Noctis told her, 'he no longer suffers'.

'We can never be together again' Shiva whispered to the Prince, 'his soul was too corrupt…it is destroyed… I had hoped perhaps… I am sorry…'

'I understand' Noctis said comfortingly, his hand running though her hair, 'but you're not alone'.

'I will be' the Glacian replied darkly, her tears drying for a moment, 'I should go My King, your throne awaits you'.

'I want you to stay' Noctis interjected, his arms holding tightly to the Goddess, 'please, I don't… I don't want this to be my final memory of you'.

A tense silence followed as Shiva took in her King's words. 'I cannot stay, my presence would pain you too much' she told him, her words distant and full of regret.

'Then I will bare such a burden' Noctis said simply, 'I need you Shiva, I don't think I can do this by myself'.

'You… you would do that for me?' she asked, her head moving so that she could see Noctis's eyes, still filled with red, signifying the active Covenant.

'Yes' Noctis answered his voice sure and his mind prepared.

'Then… then I will stay' Shiva told the Prince, his heart welling with joy, if only for a brief moment.

* * *

The fight against Ardyn was the hardest Noctis had ever fought. With his friends knocked unconscious by Ardyn's dark magic the Prince was forced to fight alone, Shiva had been begged to stay by Noctis's comrade's side, guarding them from any sort of daemonic interference.

The battle between the two Caelums was fierce, both of the utilising their armiger to their full effect and in the eyes of his forefathers Noctis struck the man who had suffered for centuries down, the Prince held no anger for what Ardyn had done, only pity for the old healer had only ever wanted to help his people and do right by them, and he had been punished for doing so. All Noctis could do was grant Ardyn peace.

Rain began to pour down on Noctis as he watched Ardyn's body fade away, behind the Prince his friends walked down the stairs having regained conscious, the Glacian floating behind them. With sadness in his heart and mind Noctis bade his brother goodbye.

'Walk tall my friends' he told them with a tearful smile as he turned and walked into the Citadel, his comrades summoning their weapons to battle against the approaching daemons who sought to desperately foil what the Prince was going to do.

The Prince climbed the tower with Shiva by his side, their hands held in a deep embrace.

'Please I do not wish to watch you die!' Shiva pleade- no begged as they entered the throne room, 'we can find another way, we can flee, we can-'

'No' Noctis told her, his voice not unkind but final, 'there has been enough suffering, too many people have died! I need to end this Shiva, I'm the only one who can. You've come far enough, I won't ask you to see what happens'.

'I will not leave you!' the Glacian swore, her anger taking over her desperation for the briefest of moments, her grip on Noctis's hand tightening.

'Then know this' Noctis said as he moved towards Shiva, his free hand stroking her face, 'I love you, and that will never change'. With that the Prince kissed the Glacian, both of them crying freely as they knew what was to come. In defeat Shiva released the Prince, she could not stop him.

'Go, before I regret what I have done' Shiva told Noctis, the Prince offering her a kind, warm smile before he turned and ascended the throne steps, the ring on his finger glowing as it recognised what was about to occur.

Shiva watched as her Love pulled his Father's sword from nothingness and slammed it into the ground. With a regal voice Noctis called forth the Spirits of his forefathers and one by one they entered the Ring, and slowly tore away at Noctis's life. Shiva could do naught but cry and scream in pure agony as she watched the one she loved slowly die, but she would not turn away. In the end there was but one Spirit who had not entered the Ring, King Regis, Noctis's father.

The Glacian heard with sorrowful ears as Noctis pleaded with his Father, telling him that he could be trusted. With a final clang the sword that Noctis clung to fell from his grasp and reappeared in his chest, Noctis's breathing stuttering, gasping before finally he stopped. Shiva flew towards her departed Love, her tears still running freely down her face, her hands felt across Noctis's face it was still warm to the touch, yet there was no signs of life, no awkward smiles, his eyes, his beautiful eyes were closed shut.

Shiva blinked as the sunlight began to stream in through the hole in the Citadel's wall, and this only added to the Glacian's anguish, a final wail echoed through Insomnia as Shiva let her emotions run true, ice and snow covering the entire city as icy tears rained down on Noctis's shirt. Yet Shiva could do nothing for her King, she could heal wounds but not bring the dead to life, even with all her power she could do naught.

'What will I do now My Love?' the Glacian cried out, this day she had lost not only her past love but also the one who held her heart. Now all the Glacian could feel was the terrible numbness that once filled her heart, she no longer cared.

'You had saved me' Shiva whispered to the King's body, 'not from the Imperials, not from the Betrayer's schemes, but from myself, from the isolation that I endured. Now I am all alone, once again I am lost'. As the Glacian lamented about her fate she pulled away slightly and eyed a small picture that sat on Noctis's throne, tentatively the Glacian picked up the frame and fresh tears sprouted from her eyes. Within this captured memory was the first time she had let her feelings known to Noctis, on the dusty plains after he had taken the fatal wound intended for herself.

Then the Glacian's feelings turned darker, to those who had created those soulless daemons, Nifelheim. Yes she would destroy them, they would feel her wrath, even those who had done little for this nation they too would suffer, she would unleash her blizzard on them too.

But then Shiva's eyes turned towards Noctis, and the sword embedded in his body. The anger that Shiva held for Nifelheim was vented into this blade as she yanked the sword from her Love's body and destroyed it, the blade falling into icy fragments. This brief moment of anger however, had an unintended effect as a startled cry came from Noctis's mouth.

Shiva looked at the King with wide eyes as his own opened, the sky blue being rapidly overridden by the Covenant's red.

'My love?' the Glacian muttered in disbelief as Noctis looked about widely 'how are you alive?'

'I… I don't aghh!' Noctis whispered weakly before crying out, his hands covering his wound. Shiva soon figured out the cause for Noctis's distress and placed her right palm over the bleeding wound, her white magic healing the gaping hole in the King's body.

'Thanks' Noctis said weakly, his voice strained and faint.

'You… you live?' Shiva repeated, she was dazed and confused. Her mind ran through all of the possibilities no answer existed, Noctis should be dead, yet he wasn't.

'I saw my Dad and Luna' Noctis muttered in an almost delirious state, 'they held onto me as I fell, after I had vanquished Ardyn…'the King then coughed violently before he settled again, 'they… they told me that I should come back… that I was still needed here… that you still needed me'.

'I am glad you have returned' Shiva remarked as she stayed closed to Noctis, her eyes staying glued to the man as though he was die again at any second.

The King offered Shiva a faint smile, 'you… you were angry, you were gonna do something wrong weren't you?'

Noctis's question shook the Glacian, how did he know?

'I was, I was going to kill them… all of them' Shiva admitted quietly, what was the point in lying?, 'The people of Nifelheim should suffer for their part in your fate'.

'No' Noctis croaked, his voice growing stronger and his eyes holding more attention, 'you wouldn't Shiva, you can't. You know I wouldn't want that'.

'I know' Shiva confessed, 'but I cannot bear losing you, even the thought of it now is horrific, someone had to answer for this crime'.

Noctis struggled for a moment as he tried to sit up, his legs moving feebly before Shiva aided him in his effort, 'I'm not going anywhere Shiva, I've done what Bahamut has asked of me… I just want to live, with you and my friends'.

A small smile emerged on the Glacian's lips, 'I am not against such wishes'.

Noctis however did not share Shiva's warmth, instead a frown appeared, 'then promise me, you will never think of such a vile act again, swear it to me' he demanded, desperation tinting his words.

'I promise' Shiva vowed, her breath tickling Noctis's face. The King's stressed face relaxed somewhat at Shiva's concession, though the Glacian was more than glad to have the one she loved back with her.

'Guess we need to go find the guys' Noctis told the Glacian, his hands pushing against the throne he had been impaled to at one point, yet the only thing Noctis achieved was painfully sliding off the hard stone. If not for Shiva's intervention the King would have fallen even further from the throne and to the lower floor, 'stupid legs are asleep' the King swore, earning him an innocent if not concerned smile from the Glacian.

'I shall carry you' she offered, though Shiva wouldn't have taken no for an answer. With ease the Glacian picked up Noctis and held him in a bridal fashion before flying out of the Citadel through the hole in the wall.

'Gunna have to get that fixed' Noctis jested with a weak laugh. Together the pair of them descended to the ruined courtyard where three figures sat on the steps, their forms hunched over and filled with mourning for the loss of their brother.

'What the hell are you doing with his body?!' Gladiolus screamed as he was the first to see the Glacian, obviously the Shield had confused Noctis for being deceased.

'Hey Gladio, I'm still alive' Noctis said, earning him three shocked gasps. Slowly Shiva descended to the ground, her grasp on the King not yielding, but she allowed for him to face his brothers. Tears had swelled in the eyes of the three comrades as they approached their King.

'Impossible' Ignis muttered, 'I was sure that you would… I had seen…'

'Seen what?' Gladiolus questioned before he shook his head, 'ah who cares, you did it Noct, you fucking did it!' With that the whole group erupted into laughter.

'Dude this is unreal' Prompto said as he looked as his friend, who had now been released by the Glacian and was sat on the Citadel's steps, 'I think I'm dreaming'.

'Don't think I want to know what you dream about Prompto' Noctis told him playfully.

'Even though I am overjoyed by your return Noct, there is still the small matter of what to do next' Ignis said, drawing a grey cloud over the warm atmosphere that the group was bathed in.

'Guess I'm King, though only if everyone wants me' Noctis suggested tentatively, not knowing the reaction he would garner.

'Dude, you just brought back daylight and got rid of basically every daemon in Eos, you'll have to beat everyone off of you if you think you're not going to be King' Prompto interjected.

'You're stuck with being King Noct, no getting out of it' Gladiolus added, 'and a King needs a Shield, I volunteer of course'.

The King smiled, 'well then, since it's been decided for me I guess I'll be King of Lucis, but we need to tell everyone. Next stop Lestallum?'

The three friends murmured their agreement and Gladiolus went to aid Noctis in standing when they were interrupted by Ignis.

'Noct there is but one more thing, a King requires a Queen, do you not have any recommendations?' Ignis remarked with a smirked written across his face.

Noctis looked at Ignis to Gladiolus, to Prompto then finally to Shiva, who had been delighted by the joy Noctis's friends brought the King.

'Now Iggy?' Noctis whispered loudly, though he was not hiding this from anyone.

'What better time? Besides if you go to Lestallum without a Queen you will certainty leave with several' Ignis joked, though this earned a sour look from the Glacian.

'But… I err don't have a ring' Noctis admitted, his cheeks glowing a faint red.

'I do' Shiva interrupted, a small glow erupting in her palm and a familiar white band appeared. With an expecting glance Shiva looked to Noctis finger. With an exasperated, yet playful sigh Noctis offered his hand.

'Shouldn't this be the other way around?' Prompto whispered to Gladiolus, who elbowed the gunner.

'Don't be so old fashioned' Gladiolus growled as Shiva slipped the ring onto Noctis's finger. The King smiled at the Glacian, who shared such a reaction before she pulled him in for a love filled and intensive kiss.

'Do tell me you've taken a picture of this Prompto?' Ignis asked as the gunner looked at the advisor with guilt in his eyes. Suddenly Prompto scrambled for his camera and took several sloppy photos before settling slightly and taking a few more affectionate ones.

'Just imagine what the kids will look like' Prompto pondered vocally to everyone's dismay and an appreciative growl from a certain Goddess.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **DONE, I'M FUCKING DONE!**

 **Yesh, didn't think this silly oneshot would've become a full blown story, ah well, it was fun to write.**

 **So what happens now? Noct is King something something golden age, whole lotta of children and weird uncle Prompto.**

 **Though to be more serious I would like to explain somethings. How did Noctis come back? I like to thing that by the end of FFXV Noct was looking forward to die as at least he'd be with the woman he loves, Luna. Now obviously I've changed that so its Shiva instead, so he has a reason to live.**

 **So Noctis's soul is a bit more against dying, there's that point, there's also the more darker reason.**

 **Shiva was about to kill off an entire Kingdom (Nifelheim, or what was left of it). Bahamut wouldn't want to fight another member of his now diminished family so he brought back Noctis to keep her sane and to also reward Noctis for his fulfillment of the Prophecy, he did actually die, and he was brought back to life... still counts.**

 **It also serves another purpose, it means Ardyn's goal of killing off the Lucian bloodline failed as well, it means that the Gods can still communicate to the human race through the Lucian Bloodline, not as effective as the Oracle, but it'll work.**

 **Hopefully that is a satisfactory explanation, I know it ruins the original one, but heck its fanfiction who cares?**

 **I'll be publishing an epilogue in a couple of weeks to sort out some loose ends and other stuff, but besides that I'll mark this story as finished.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story, if you feel generous drop me a review, they are very nice to read.**

 **Toodles.**


End file.
